Battle for Earth
by Violetnightowl
Summary: Sequel to "Family by Heart". Don't have to read previous stories: read "Summaries" and it'll catch you up. After Kanan's sister has been captured by the Empire and transported to Earth, Kanan,Ezra, and Rae go to Earth to retrieve her. Easy, right? Not so much... Kanan's little sister,Athena, is tasked to kill a very powerful being that'll destroy everything if she isn't stopped.
1. Chapter 1-Weak

**For future reference:**

-0- with _italics_ in between are dreams/ visions/ flashbacks

 _Bold and italics_ are songs that I  DON'T own

 _Bold_ _,italics and underline_ are the songs I  DO own and wrote

" with _italics_ in between are either thought, unidentifiable voices, or robots/phones(ex. Chopper, TV, Siri)

 _italics_ is an exaggerated word (Ex; She _really_ wanted to say something)

Disclaimer: I own nothing but my OCs, ideas, songs, etc. I don't own Star Wars or Star Wars Rebels or any of that.

* * *

It had been weeks since Empire day and the Ghost crew wasn't having too much luck. Rae had gotten a better and recovered from her wounds, but she still had some small problems with movements. The others were fairly down and Kanan never even mentioned Athena's name once since she'd disappeared. When Ezra tried to confront him about it, he was shut out by his Master as he obviously had taken the burden of blame upon himself. Rae and Ezra were the ones taking the largest burden of self-blame as they both felt it was there own faults. Ahsoka even seemed to be blaming herself for the capture of her Padawan as she felt she should have gone with them.

One day Ezra had been walking by his Master's cabin when he felt something within the Force that made him stop in his tracks. He stooped and looked at his Master's door, wondering if he should enter. After a few moments, the door opened on its own and there stood Kanan.

"Oh, Kanan, I was just coming to check on you," Ezra said.

"What's up?" Kanan asked.

"That's what I was going to ask you," admitted Ezra. "I sensed something was wrong with you."

Kanan letting out a deep sigh, Kanan stated, "I'm fine."

"Kanan, I wanted to talk to you about Athena."

Kanan's teal eyes looked at his Padawan with a sense of hidden hurt and regret. Kanan asked, "What about it?" talking as if his little sister was already dead and that she was only an event; not a person.

Ezra inhaled deeply through his nose, he admitted, "I...think...I was the reason Athena's gone."

"Why would you say that? You didn't do anything," Kanan asked.

"Well…" Ezra wasn't sure how to explain. "On Empire day, I saw her while she was waiting for the signal in the crowd. We were talking for a while and a bounty for her came up again as these Stormtroopers were heading our way and we couldn't hide. I…" Ezra faltered on words.

"Ezra? What's wrong?" Kanan asked, seeming worried for Ezra.

"I kissed her so her face couldn't be seen and she ran off after she smacked me in the face," Ezra quickly said.

Kanan stood in his doorway with almost a confused expression on his face. As the words sank in, Kanan asked, "And that's when she dropped her com?"

Ezra agreed.

Kanan sighed, "Ezra, it's not your fault. You did the right thing;she just ran off. You can't blame yourself for what happened. You can't hold onto the past or you'll never become a Jedi."

"But, isn't that what you're doing?" Ezra pointed out.

"I never said I was a perfect Jedi," commented Kanan. Kanan placed a hand on his Padawan's shoulder. "I'm proud of you for saying something. It's not easy to admit things like that."

"Thanks, Master."

* * *

Athena sat on the cold and hard cement as her stomach ached and growled like a bear. She had been kept in this Lothalian jail for the last few weeks as they had put the charge of stealing onto her for the guns she had uncovered. She had luckily had not been recognized as one of the most wanted people in the galaxy; even being able to keep everything that was on her the day of Empire day. She kept her lightsaber hidden; often taking it apart and storing them in different places in her clothes.

Athena was waiting for the right time to use her lightsaber to break out, but that would mean more Imperial would come that she couldn't handle. If that happened, she'd be executed.

 _"Hey, death doesn't sound too bad right now, does it?"_ Athena quietly thought.

She quickly shook that thought out of her head as she remembered that she wanted to see the rebels before she died.

 _"And, you have to restore balance to the Force,"_ reminded Father.

"Oh, shut up, Father. You're the whole reason why I'm here," Athena silently remarked under her breath.

 _"Do not let your anger well up inside you, young one,"_ Daughter reminded.

 _"No, you must learn to control you anger. Use your hate!"_ Son told.

"Shut up!" Athena shouted. When the Stormtrooper guard looked over to her, Athena soon realized that she had said that outloud. Athena gave a weary smile and wave and the Stormtrooper walked away to patrol the rest of the jail.

 _"Am I going crazy?"_ Athena wondered.

 _"Yes,"_ the voice of Daughter, Son and Father echoed.

Sighing, Athena mumbled, "I need to get out of here."

Athena then heard a familiar voice to her that she wished she had never heard again. She had a little bit of a robotic accent in her voice as she spoke with one of the guard.

"We're here to check on the prisoners. We heard reports of a Jedi being kept here," Seventh Sister spoke.

Athena slightly panicked and soon began to pull out pieces of her lightsaber out of her pockets and shirt as she quickly, and quietly, assembled it.

"I don't know what you're talking about. We only hold civilians here," A Stormtrooper's voice echoed through the halls.

"The you wouldn't mind us having a look then, would you?" Fifth Brother questioned.

Athena could hear the Stormtrooper's complaint cut short by the hum of a lightsaber and a scream cut short too from that Stormtrooper. Athena crept behind the wall closest to the bar door and hid herself as she held her lightsaber in hand. She head the footsteps grow louder as well as the hum of the lightsaber. The footsteps stopped and Athena could see the vermilion colored blades by the gap in the bars nearest to her.

"Well, seems like this one is locked without a prisoner inside," commented Fifth Brother.

Athena let out a few shaky breaths as Seventh Sister's hand came up to the lock and used the Force to unlock it. As the door slid open, Athena quickly ignited her iridescent lightsaber blades and lunged out from behind the wall to confront the two.

Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother were quick to swing their blades at Athena as she was forced to use both sides of her lightsaber to battle the two at the same time. Athena used the Force to push Seventh Sister back a little bit and she locked blades with Fifth brother with her lightsaber as it glowed a greenish-silver. She used all of her might she could muster with the weakening feeling in her bones to keep the blades away from her face. She soon had to brake from the lock to block Seventh Sister's lunge; the hum coming dangerously close to her ear.

Athena found herself in between the Inquisitors with one on each blade and side. She used this to her advantage, making them push against each other and using the greenish-silver lightsaber as a lever and herself as a fulcrum. Athena then let go of the lightsaber and ducked to place her plan into action.

Sure enough, the lightsaber spiraled as if it were a blade on a helicopter in the direction of Fifth Brother. Athena used this break to catch Seventh Sister off guard and kick her in the stomach as Fifth Brother blocked the lightsaber. The saber staff flew into Athena's hand and she resumed the battle.

As Athena lunged one end of the saberstaff at Fifth Brother's abdomen, she felt a choking sensation in her throat, causing her to hesitate. The choking soon progressed so bad that Athena dropped her lightsaber and her feet feel beneath herself as she collapsed. She let her head hit the cement and her vision went blurry and a sharp ringing reverberated in her ears.

Athena could barely hear as Seventh Sister and Fifth Brother were talking to another voice via hologram. She could tell that it was Darth Vader by the heavy mechanical breathing and his robotic voice. None of the dialog made any sense until Athena heard a clear voice belonging to Vader.

"I want the rebel alive."

 _"That can't be good…"_ was the only thought Athena could muster before her vision went dark and the ringing was gone.


	2. Chapter 2- Dead

The next day, Kanan was on the command ship walking through the halls. He was stopped when a hand was placed on his shoulder;the hand belonging to Ahsoka. Kanan turned around to face the togruta.

"What's up, Ahsoka?"

"I've called a meeting on the Ghost. It's important," Ahsoka told.

"What about?" Kanan questioned. "Another op?"

Ahsoka shook her head, "No. But, it's best you come to the meeting."

"Alright," Kanan confirmed as he followed Ahsoka back to the ship he called home. She lead him to the common room where the rest of the crew was gathered.

Rae slightly gripped her wound on her stomach as she sat in between Sabine and Zeb. Ezra's scar on his shoulder had healed enough that he now wore his normal orange shirt. Kanan stood next to Zeb as he sat on the couch.

Standing in front of the group, Ahsoka began, "I called you all to this meeting to share with you some very important news. Though, I fear it may not be good news for much longer."

"What's up?" Zeb asked.

"As Athena would say: the opposite of down," Ahsoka remarked. A sting of hurt felt through the group as her name was so casually mentioned. "And...that's what I came to talk about. Athena. She's alive."

The group was obviously wide-eyed and shocked at this news. Chopper even seemed surprised as he let out a string of beeps.

"She is?" Kanan asked, seeming to have a little bit of disbelief in his eyes.

Nodding, Ahsoka further explained, "We received information that she was being transported from a Lothalian prison as no one had recognized her until now."

"That's great! We can rescue her!" Sabine said with a cheerful voice.

"But," Ahsoka interrupted. "There's a problem."

"Isn't there always?" Ezra remarked.

Brushing away Ezra's remark, Hera asked, "What is it, Ahsoka?"

Ahsoka seemed to falter on words as she stood there, seemingly unsure whether or not to tell them something.

"We have information that she is to be transported to the Sith Lord you and Kanan had encountered on Lothal, " Ahsoka answered Ezra.

"We can still find out where she is, can't we? We can just find the Sith Lord," Rae questioned.

"The Sith Lord has proven to be very elusive. I cannot ever seem to find anything that would lead us to him."

The hope seemed to dim in the crew's eyes as Ahsoka had told them this. The light that had sparked for a pure moment quickly faded. It showed very prominently in the crew as they let this news settle in their minds.

Kanan looked to the ground and crossed his arms. He asked, "So, why are you telling us this?"

"I figured that you all have a right to know that we are doing everything in our ability to find where the Sith Lord is as well as Athena," Ahsoka explained.

"Alright, Ahsoka, thank you," Hera said as she stood and looked at her crew. "Alright, let's keep up our hope."

* * *

Later, Hera walked into the kitchen as she searched for Kanan. She had been looking over the ship for him as he had not been seen much after Ahsoka had informed them about was like a cat, Hera noticed. Whenever something were to strike the crew with a hard blow, he'd always be forced to take on the leadership role and act that everything was ok when he was around the others. When he was alone, this wasn't the case; and Hera knew it.

She soon spotted the brown-haired human sitting down with a cup of coffee in front of him. He held his head up with his two hands as his elbows sat on the table, seemingly stressed.

She sat across from him and had a concerned look upon her face.

"Hey, love."

"Hey,"Kanan simply replied. His voice somber and his body language radiated it. Hera did not need to have the senses of a Jedi to tell that something was wrong with him.

"I know you're upset, can't you just talk about it?" Hera compassionately asked.

"I'd rather not," responded Kanan as he kept his eyes locked onto the table, looking into nothing.

Hera slightly bit the corner of her mouth as she seemed to have difficulty knowing how to get him to talk. She just needed him to open up, even just a little. The sorrow inside of him as well as the guilt was bottled up, she knew that he needed to talk to unbottle his feelings of grief, even if that meant he'd be a little mad at her for bringing up the touchy subject.

"Kanan, please. I don't need to be a Jedi to tell you're upset. Just talk to me."

"Hera, I'd rather not," responded Kanan.

"Kanan, look, I know you're upset about Athena. I get it. She is your little sister, she is family."

"Was, Hera. She was."

Looking at Kanan, Hera questioned, "What do you mean? She is."

"No. She was. She's gone, Hera."

"You can't say that! She's still alive!" protested Hera with a shocked voice.

Kanan looked up at Hera, his eyes seeming angry and a little empty. Shaking his head, Kanan said, "She won't last long. You know how much the Empire wanted her dead. Now they got what they wanted. All because I didn't go back for her."

"Kanan, I know this is just grief talking. You and I both know Athena is stronger than what the Empire could kill."

Hera did her best to reason with the human, but she could tell that look in his eyes from a mile away. It was the sight of hope lost to the sea of hate the Empire knew how to spread. It was seen in the eyes of many civilians under the tyranny of the Empire. She recognized that look from even her home planet of Ryloth.

"Hera. This is the Sith Lord we're talking about. She was probably starved for the past few weeks on Lothal and she couldn't even put up a half of a fight with an average person. Let alone a Sith Lord. She's dead. There's nothing else to do but move on."

"Caleb Dume. I can't belie-"

"Don't call me Caleb," Kanan said in a low voice, almost a mumble as he looked back at the table.

"What was that?"

"Don't call me Caleb!" Kanan raised his voice and looked back at Hera.

Hera seemed shocked from Kanan lashing out like he had. He must've really been hurting for him to have raised his voice at her.

After a moment of silence, Kanan looked back down and said, "She never liked it when I called her Syla Dume. I don't like being called my birth name either."

Hera gently grabbed Kanan's gloved hand, she looked at him and assured, "If you believe she's dead, let her not have died in vain. For the sake of the rebellion, and for this crew, don't lose hope."

Kanan looked up at Hera and gave her a weak smile, his expression filled with regret and sorrow. Hera soon moved so she sat next to Kanan and she brought him into a comforting side-hug.

Sighing, Kanan admitted, "I miss her."

* * *

Darth Vader knelled before a blue hologram as the lights dimmed so the hologram of the cloaked Darth Sidious could be seen by himself. His mechanical breathing the only sound before he greeted his Master.

He knew that the capture of the child was a major success. He would most likely be rewarded once his Master had been told of her capture. Vader wanted her to be captured live is because he knew that if his Master wanted an execution to send message to the rest of the Jedi in hiding, it wouldn't work if the child was dead. The child also knew many secrets of the Empire being from Earth. Plus the fact that the child was in the rebellion, they would possibly come to rescue her. That meant they'd capture the other Jedi. Especially the Padawan of Anakin Skywalker. If he wanted her dead, Vader could just lie and say she's already been killed and then send a message for the Inquisitors to kill her on the spot.

"Master," the Vader spoke.

"Lord Vader, what is the meaning of this call?" Sidious's voice crackled.

"The daughter of Cyla Dume, she has been captured, my lord."

"Good...good...Was she captured easily?" Sidious questioned.

"She was captured when she was found unconscious in the streets of Lothal when she uncovered a crate of secret cargo on Empire day," Vader answered.

"Yes...have her brought to Lola Sayu Citadel. I want to see how low the mighty Jedi have fallen. To see if they had wasted the potential of this child," ordered Darth Sidious. "And, have the officers at the prison she was kept at be punished. They will pay for their ignorance."

Still kneeling, Vader responded, "It will be done, my lord."


	3. Chapter 3- Too small

Athena weakly walked off the Imperial Shuttle with her feet nearly stumbling due to lack of energy ; her hands bound behind her in cuffs. She looked around to see a large, tall, grey, building with searchlights illuminating a circle of where ever they passed over. The building had many lights glowing through the windows of what seemed to be hundreds of levels. Beneath her feet was brown, volcanic rock with jagged rocks of the same material spreading as far as the eye could see to her one side. To her other side:it glowed yellow as lava slowly churned in it large pool of it in front of the building.A sky of dark purple hung over her.

She was escorted by two Stormtroopers over the flat platform. Athena nearly froze once she saw a dark figure with a cape behind it approach them. On the figure, there was place a mask where a face would be and mechanical breathing filled the surrounding air. Athena could sense the evil oozing from the figure. The anger...The fear… The hate…

Athena could even sense the nervousness within the Stormtroopers as Darth Vader approached them. She hid as much as she could of fear within the Force.

A gloved hand was stretched out in the direction of the Stormtrooper who had Athena's lightsaber on his hip. The Stormtrooper showed no hesitation to hand it over. The dark figure looked over the saberstaff and then at the Stormtroopers.

"Your service is no longer needed."

The Stormtroopers bowed before they turned and went back to the Shuttle. The dark eyes of the mask looked down at the teenager as the gloved hands held the saberstaff.

"A saberstaff is not usually the choice of a Jedi," commented the dark figure.

Athena remained silent as she refused to look in the direction of the voice.

"Your previous training with the saberstaff will prove to be useful," a whip of the black cape and the face looked in the direction of the building."I suggest you follow if you want to live to see your friends."

Athena hesitantly followed the heavy clomps of metal boots towards the large building. No sound was made between the two other than the mechanical breathing that reminded Athena of a scuba diver's oxygen intake. The elevator ride wasn't too enjoyable as Athena distanced herself as far as she could and let her eyes not falter from looking onto the floor.

Once the elevator door opened , Athena followed the flow of the black cape through a series of multiple halls and doors until she stopped in a room with the Sith Lord beside door slid open once Vader used the Force to open it. It was a fairly large room filled with many obstacles and red blades in every hand that was in the room.

But, these were no Inquisitors; they were children. The eldest looking at the age of nineteen, the youngest at the age of five. Each of them had either yellow eyes or of a washed out color of what must've been their original eye color. There was about fifty children in all there, each kneeled as soon as they laid eyes on Vader.

As they stood up, Vader placed a hand on Athena's shoulder. She flinched.

"This is the new recruit and servant to the Empire. I expect for you all to give her a proper Imperial welcome," Vader spoke.

Athena gulped silently as the eyes of the others peered with anger at her own green eyes. Vader removed the gloved hand and spoke again.

"I will return. Resume your training," Vader soon took his hand off Athena's shoulder and turned to leave through the door that Athena had come through with the dark figure. Before he left, Athena felt him use the Force to release the binds that kept her hands behind her back as they fell to the ground; allowing Athena to move her hands.

Athena was left standing in front of the many yellow and pale eyes as they peered at her. A human female, about nineteen, walked out to confront Athena. She had a shaved head with a little patch of brown hair on the side of her head. Her eyes gleamed with hatred and hurt with light yellow irises that could burn a hole in one's soul. She wore black armor similar to the Inquisitor's with an Imperial symbol over her heart as did the others. The girl held a dual-bladed lightsaber in her hand with a crimson blade humming near Athena's face now.

"Well, seems like Lord Vader likes you. You must be a strong one in the Force. Lot of potential," the girl spoke, having a thick accent that reminded Athena of a British accent. "What's your name?"

Athena glared at the girl, she responded, "Well, why should I tell you that?"

The class behind the girl seemed to be wide-eyed at Athena's remark as they oohed.

"Hmph...you got moxie, kid. We'll beat that outta you," the girl spoke.

Keeping her deep glare at the girl, Athena questioned with as much confidence as she could, "What's your name?"

"Most call me Venom. Now, are you gonna tell me your name or not?"

Athena remained silent and crossed her arms across her chest plate that Sabine had painted for her for what seemed so long ago.

"Better get you into your new armor. You're not gonna last a day in here with that rainbow for armor. And…" Venom looked down at Athena's sneakers. "Whatever those are."

* * *

Athena soon found herself standing in the middle of a circle of the class with her new armor on. It was quite different from the other students. Her outfit was all black like the others, but wasn't too much of armor. It was a thick material; almost feeling like thin chains sewn together. The neck on the outfit was high on her neck with a little rhombus the color of gold in the center of her throat. The back had no material past her neck until the tops of Athena's waist, showing Athena's scared back from fights back on Earth as well as Athena's starvation with her ribs bare. The shirt stretched down to Athena's wrists when they were at her sides and dark grey pants of the same material were worn underneath, rhombus shapes cut out down the side of them. She wore blood red boots that went up her calf. Two red straps acted as a belt as they crossed over her lower abdomen and met at a gold hexagon with a piece of black and red cloth that looked like a tie attached to it.

The uniform reminded her of what she saw of Ahsoka's apparel when she was a Padawan during the Clone Wars, but this was Imperialized.

Athena had her blonde hair up in a high bun that sat almost atop of her head as she stood in the middle of the circle. Venom stood not too far away from her side with an unusual piece of technology in her hand. All Athena could tell was that it had an Imperial symbol on the bottom of it that was about the size of a human hand. Venom looked over the piece of equipment, then at Athena's scars.

"You have many scars," Venom commented.

"I get into fights," Athena responded as she looked at Venom.

"It won't matter. Hold still," Venom soon gripped Athena's left shoulder with bone-crushing force, making Athena nearly yelp as she was pushed to the ground so she sat on her knees.

Though, Athena did let out a yell of pain once she felt a piece of hot metal nearly melt her skin as it came into contact with Athena's back over her heart. A hiss came from the piece of equipment Venom held as she took it away from Athena's skin.

Athena was about to grip the area where she was burnt until Venom grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch it. You'll mess it up."

"What exactly is 'it'?" Athena hissed with pain in her voice.

 _"Don't show your pain. It shows weakness,"_ Son's voice instructed.

"Your new tattoo. Welcome to the Empire," the girl said.

Athena soon pieced together the pieces. She realized that it was the Imperial symbol that was burned onto her back as a way for the Empire to brand her as one of their own. She slowly stood up and let out deep breaths to alleviate the burnt flesh on her back.

Athena turned to Venom she noticed that the girl had two lightsabers on her belt. Venom must've noticed because she took one off her belt and held it in her hand as she stood next to Athena, towering her with height.

"Ah, you probably haven't seen one of these, have ya? Well, this one's yours," Venom soon tossed the saber to Athena. It was very similar to Seventh Sister's and Fifth Brother's. It was a circle with the main saber through the center and an opening for the blade on each end. Her's was slick, shiny, and plain; unlike the others as they each personalized their own.

Athena looked over the lightsaber and then glared at Venom.

"I actually have, been at the end of these before."

Venom seemed curious as Athena told that information. Did she not know of Athena once being the most wanted Jedi-in-training in the Universe?

"Well, let's see how well you can use it," Venom took a few steps and took her own lightsaber into her hand and activated the red blades. She got into an offensive stance and narrowed her eyes at Athena.

Athena instinctively turned the lightsaber on, red blades on each end. She stood as Kanan often would when he was about to show Ezra, Rae and herself how to use the lightsaber.

Venom lunged at Athena and Athena raised the blades above her head to block. The two locked blades, which seemed to surprise Venom. The yellow-eyed human then broke the lock and spun he lightsaber at Athena. Athena responded with a block and leaned in to bring the blades closer to her opponent. Venom stomped on Athena's foot, causing Athena to weaken her guard. She lunged again at Athena and Athena had to take the defensive position again and block, not showing too much aggression.

When the two kept the steady lock for a bit, Athena realized that her weakness from hunger was beginning to catch up with her. As the buzz of the red blades neared dangerously close to Athena's face, Athena's blades spun with great speed. Venom was pushed back and Athena's blade turned back to stationary.

"You fight well," Venom stood in neutral position and turned off the crimson blades of her lightsaber. "But well isn't good enough for the Empire."

"Then what does that make your fighting?" Athena remarked.

Venom's eyes burned with hatred and she stretched her hand out in the direction of Athena, choking her with the Force. The red blades retracted as the lightsaber hit the ground and Athena gripped her throat. Venom released Athena very shortly afterwards, but it seemed forever to Athena.

"You will learn respect and discipline. I will not have you insult me. Ever!" Venom shouted as she walked over to Athena. "You've earned rights for food today. But the next time your mouth gets carried away, you'll rot in a cell. I'll decide what rank you'll be placed in by tomorrow."

As Athena restrained her coughing, she glared at the yellowed-eyed girl as she towered over her. She narrowed her eyes and said nothing.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter! I wanted to update a bit before the holidays!**

 **I've actually finished this entire book, but I just need to publish the chapters and proof read it. I'm probably just going to publish one or two chapters a week so it's not much to catch up on in such a little time.**

 **Hope you guys have a merry Christmas and happy New Year! Or Hannukah or Kwanza or any other holiday! Just make it happy!**

 **Please review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4- To put up a fight

Venom turned to the class, "That goes for all of you! Now get to lunch. You're no use to the Empire if you're weak."

The class of Inquisitors-to-be nodded and began to leave the room with Venom amongst them. Athena was beginning to figure out that Venom must've been at the top rank as she was the eldest and she seemed to have the rest of the class's loyalty. As the class turned their attention away, Athena let her guard down a little bit and allowed herself to recover from the Force-choke.

She was on her knee when she felt a delicate, small, hand touch her shoulder. Athena turned to see a young child with large, black eyes and bluish-green skin with short tentacles on top of its head. It was a young nautolan, no older than five or six.

"Hi, are you ok?" the kid asked.

"Yes," Athena let out a small cough and stood and she gently gripped her own throat. "Thank you."

"Where are you from?"

Athena paused for a second, then answered, "I don't really know anymore. What's your name?"

"I'm called Squirt," the young, female, nautolan answered. "You never said your name. What do people call you?"

"To be honest with you, I'm not sure if I can tell you the truth," Athena answered.

"Lord Vader seems to like you. Are you strong in the Force?Where'd you learn to fight with a lightsaber?" Squirt seemed to have wonder and curiosity fill her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm the first of my kind he's probably liked," Athena said in a solemn voice, not answering the young child's question.

"Come on, I'll show you where we eat," the kid offered and began to walk in the direction the other kids had walked off to. Athena cautiously followed the young girl, being aware of all surroundings.

The young nautolan lead the teenage human through a few halls, all seeming like they belonged in a halls were made of a grey metal that seemed so lights slightly flickered as they hung off of the ceiling, swinging a little bit like a weakened pendulum. Athena saw that the halls they walked through were prison halls. Almost every door they passed had a lock on it that needed a certain code to unlock it, much more complicated than what was on the Ghost.

The two soon came to a large door where Squirt pushed the doors open to a cafeteria that looked all too similar to what Athena knew as what was a prison cafeteria. The place was teeming with at least a hundred soon-to-be Inquisitors, though the place could easily fit over three-hundred people.

The room was a circle with a red circle in the middle. Long tables followed the circular pattern with one end of the table touching the red circle and extending outwards to nearly the wall. There was a machine in the back of the room that some of the students were standing with a tray in their hands. Athena soon noticed that the tables and the circle made out the Imperial symbol by the way they were placed.

Squirt looked up to Athena, "Here, I'll show you where we get the food."

"It-it's alright, Squirt," Athena assured and waved the kid off. "You go and get your food. Sadly, I know how this works."

"Alright," and the nautolan went off in the direction of the line of others receiving their food.

Athena scanned her eyes around the room, almost in search of something. She noticed that there were several ID9 seeker droids floating in the air as they watched over the students. Athena eyed these droids as they surveyed the behaviour of each person as they ate and interacted with each other. A rumble from Athena's stomach prompted her to go and pick up a tray to eat some of the slop called 'food' the machine dispensed.

Her nose crinkled when the mush of brownish-yellowish-greenish slop blotted onto her tray. Athena gave the 'food' a strange look as she walked away from the food dispenser and she shrugged.

 _"Can't be worse that school food…"_ Athena assured herself quietly.

Athena looked up from her tray and soon found a solitary seat near the center of the circular room at a table. She dropped her tray on the table and her bottom on her seat. She eyed the food and began to push it around with her fork.

She picked up a fork full of the food and smelt it. Athena cringed as she reluctantly put the slop in her mouth. She swallowed and was shocked.

"How is this _better_ than school food?" Athena mumbled to herself as she shook her head.

Athena was so starved that she downed the food faster than she would waffles. She wiped her mouth with her arm and looked around the room once more. She noticed that the kids that were about the age of five to seven sat at one table, eight to eleven at another and this went on till the age of what seemed to be the eldest at nineteen. She realized a little too late that she was sitting at the table with eighteen and nineteen year olds.

Athena didn't even get to blink after her conclusion before she felt her hair bun being ripped out of her head by a strong hand lifting her into the air. Athena kicked and squirmed as she was lifted into the air. She turned and noticed it was a tall,male, twi'lek with scarlet red skin and black tattoos all over his seemed about eighteen or nineteen and he stood at about the height of Kanan. His eyes burned a bright yellow and red as he sneered at Athena with his yellow teeth.

"Get outta here, kid!" the boy threw Athena aside as if she were a rag doll and she tumbled like one too.

Athena caught herself and stood would've just brushed it off until the male twi'lek added a sentence that angered her to high-heaven and back.

"Stupid blonde."

"Oh, you done it now, boy…" Athena growled.

The yellow eyes of the male snapped over to Athena's direction and he came over to a sneer, he asked, "What did you say?"

"Boy, ya betta learn that my hair color ain't gonna define my intelligence!" Athena snarled at the boy, accidently slipping into her thick big-city accent.

The male shoved Athena's shoulder, he taunted, "What are you going to do about it, shorty?"

Shoving back,Athena retaliated, "You wanna go, boi?"

Athena could tell the yellow and pale eyes of the other students fell onto her and the twi'lek boy.

The boy's eyes gleamed with anger and revenge as he looked at Athena. He grabbed Athena with one hand and kept a tight grip on her throat. Athena's anger took over and she took the scarlet hand and twisted it so he let go. Athena twisted his arm and soon put his arm in a lock with her one arm with immense pressure pressing on his wrist, causing the male to hiss in pain.

Still holding the male's arm, Athena warned, "Next time you mess with someone like me, remember this."

Athena released the vermillion colored hand and backed off as she kept a deep stare at the male. The male twi'lek rolled his wrist to relieve the pain as his yellow eyes glared at Athena.

"And next time I won't be so nice," Athena snarled.


	5. Chapter 5- Broken

**Forewarning: this chapter has some sad feelings coming up at the end. If you don't want to go through that, just read the summary at the end of the chapter. It's not explicit at all. I just want to be safe.**

* * *

It had been a month. Probably more than a month since Athena had been brought to Lola Sayu. Maybe two months. She figured it was somewhere near late December on Earth by now. Athena didn't think of that too much though. Her main thoughts she had throughout the day were how she was going to survive to the next day.

Athena proved herself quiet skillful in the classes with the Force and improved greatly with lightsaber combat. In some ways, you could say she was feared by some of the other students, having been dubbed the name of Breaker. Ever since her first day and the incident in the cafeteria, she had just gotten this respect for her moxie and daring personality. It brought out the worst pieces of her personality she had hoped would never see the light again after she met the rebels. She was vicious, vengeful, and violent. Though, with the help of Daughter and Father in her sleep, she was able to keep her green eyes so they never turned red or yellow. Barely.

She had a few close calls with falling to the Dark Side. Especially having all of the pressure around her to turn to the Dark Side.

This day was one of the days she had some of the hardest time keeping loyal to the Light Side.

She was sparring with the other students with lightsabers and Vader had decided to watch over the class that day. It was known by Athena that he was starting to get impatient with her will not allowing herself to fall to the Dark Side. She knew that he wanted her to crack, to tell everything she knew about the rebellion and Earth. Athena could tell because she was starting to get very good about reading minds now, almost to the point where she could find the deepest feelings hidden in a person.

Athena swept her opponent's foot out from under himself, causing her opponent to fall. She held her red lightsaber blade above her opponent's throat, declaring herself the winner.

"Finnish him," Vader's voice echoed.

Athena turned to the source of voice, she questioned, "What?"

"I said to finnish him," Vader ordered.

Athena kept the red blade of her's above her opponent's throat, but did not move it. She kept her eyes on Vader, narrowing her eyes in confusion.

"Kill him."

"No," Athena responded without hesitation or a second thought.

The class of students seemed nervous as everyone could sense Vader's anger spike within the Force.

"The Empire has no room for weakness. Finnish him," Vader ordered.

"No."

"Then you will die."

"I'd like to see you try."

Sure enough, Athena found herself in an interrogation room with herself restrained in an interrogation chair. An IT-O Interrogator floated around her head as Vader stood not too far away. Athena used all of her might to shove out all probing Vader and the droid were trying. Vader filled her head with promises of the Dark Side and its' awards.

Athena felt her mind beginning to weaken. It was like a wall chipping, and chipping, and chipping away. Each chip giving her pain and anger.

"Don't give into his promises. He is trying to use you," Daughter's voice whispered in her mind.

"Don't let your pain weaken you. Use it! Let it fuel you! Taunt him with your strength!" Son shouted in her mind.

"Tell me what you know about Ahsoka Tano. Where is she?" Vader questioned.

"Well, I know where she isn't," Athena let out a half-hearted chuckle.

"You prove to resist the probe well. The Jedi must've taught you well. Especially your brother. Caleb Dume."

That got Athena's attention. She perked her head up and stared at Vader as she narrowed her eyes.

"Your brother and the rebellion have deceived you. You are only a pawn in the rebellion."

"Aren't we all...Ani?" Athena chuckled.

 _"Am I going mad?"_ wondered Athena as her laugh continued a little longer than it should've.

 _"Yes,"_ Father, Daughter and Son chorused in her head.

Athena let out a laugh that seemed maddening. She knew she was about to die, why not die doing what she does best? Talk smack.

Athena soon felt her spine stiffen with a strong coarse of electricity as she let out a scream. The interrogation chair that was so similar to the one that held Kanan once electrocuted her for a good five minutes until it quit.

Smoke came off of Athena as she coughed a little and yet again let out a maddening laugh. Athena decided Vader was already going to kill her, why not go down fighting?

"What do you know of Anakin Skywalker?" Vader questioned.

Athena continued to let out her demented laugh, she answered, "Ah, I know everthin' about ya, Ani. Who you were, are, and to be. I know where you grew up. The story you lived. And the day you'll die. I know of the Emperor and every plan he is to execute. I know more than you can ever conceive in your mind...And there's nothing you can do to make me talk."

Vader's fists seemed to be shaking with pure fury. Athena could tell within the Force that he was about ready to snap. She just needed to push him a little more for him to crack…

Athena stopped her laugh and tilted her head a little bit and put a blank face with a maddening smile on her mouth. She blinked few and far between as she kept the crazed look on her face.

"And you can't do anything to kill me. Pretty frustrating, huh?"

Yep. He snapped alright. The room seemed to shake around them both. The IT-O droid was crushed into the size of baseball and it clattered to the ground from Vader's pure hatred. Athena's interrogation restraints crumbled and broke as if they were paper.

Vader reached out his hand in Athena's direction and used the Force to create an immense pressure bearing on Athena's delicate kept a dead and maddened look on her face as Vader lifted her up. Her facial expression didn't change at all. She didn't clenched her throat in pain. Nothing.

This puzzled Vader as Athena seemed as she had said. Un-killable. He released her from the Force-choke and she landed on her knees and she looked onto the ground. He was quite confused by this and took one step closer to the teenager. He was taken aback when the child turned her head and continued her laugh, taunting him.

Vader now was past boiling point. He gripped Athena's arm with bone-crushing force and brought her to her feet. He made her look into her eyes. Her eyes. They seemed to be crazed and broken as she stared back into his eyes. For the first time in what seemed for forever, Darth Vader was almost scared by another's power.

Vader dragged the girl out of the interrogation room and down the halls of the Lola Sayu Citadel. She seemed to be singing a song as she stumbled beside him.

"Once I was seven years old my mama told me 'go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely' .Once I was seven years old."

Vader brought her back to where he had brought Athena about a month ago and threw her into the middle of the class where the other students kneeled at his presence. He didn't even notice the saberstaff that had no red kyber crystal inside in Athena's hand.

"Class, I want you to show this rebel what it means to step out of line," Vader ordered.

Soon, a beep came from the com that Vader kept on himself. He read a message on his communicator. It didn't say much, but he knew that the Emperor needed him immediately. He turned to the class again.

"By the time I am back, I want her head."

And like that, Vader whipped his black cape and exited the room. Leaving Athena seeming delusional as she stood in the middle of the class.

The class activated their vermillion lightsabers and Venom approached the blonde girl.

"Well, seems like Vader doesn't like you too much anymore. Too bad. I was just starting to warm up to ya."

Venom then swung her red blade at Athena, aiming for her neck. She was near centimeters away from killing the girl when her saber abruptly froze. A dark blade soon appeared from Athena's hands and Athena looked at Venom with crazed eyes.

"Aw. Really? You liked me? How sweet. Too bad. I was just starting to warm up to ya too."

And like that, Athena Force-pushed Venom clear across the room and through the metal wall. All the way to the outside. Athena looked around the class, having a sickening smile across her face as her eyes turned a bright red and her hair to jet-black. Her skin turned to a purplish-grey with blood red lines, almost like a plant's vines, running across her skin.

Athena cracked her neck and got into offensive position with her now black saberstaff in hand. The rest of the class charged at Athena. It didn't take long for Athena to take down each of the trainees, all of their faces a blur.

The entire thing was a blur. Athena snapped out of her haze when her last opponent was taken down. She turned her head when she heard a cry of a child.

Athena turned to see a young child with large, black eyes and bluish-green skin with short tentacles on top of its head. It was a young nautolan, no older than five or six. It was Squirt, and she was injured with a bleeding nose and her lightsaber next to her, deactivated.

Athena cautiously walked over to the young girl and knelt next to her as she let out a few shaky breath.

"Squirt?"

The eyes of the child looked over to Athena and let out another, small weep escape her lips. Athena felt Squirt's life-Force slowly fade away. She gasped and gently held the child's hand.

"Squirt...please...I-I didn't mean...please…"

"I-I'm cold…"

"Hey, hey, I know...you're ok…" Athena knew she wasn't.

Athena let out a bloodcurdling scream when she felt Squirt's life-Force completely go away. She let tears stream down her face as she stood up and continued to weep like a little child. She collapsed onto the hard ground as she felt that there were no other life-Forces left alive around her own.

She killed them. She killed them all. Even the younglings.

Her tears burned like acid as they flooded her eyes and streamed like a river across her face. Her eyes turned back to their green and her skin back to her peachy color with her hair back to golden blonde. She cried and cried and cried.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…"

She cried more and more. Despite the pain from the crying, she cried until she couldn't cry anymore and she saw nothing.

* * *

 **Summary: After Athena refused to kill her sparring partner on Vader's orders, she is interrogated as Vader knows she won't ever turn to the Dark side like he wants. He interrogates her with an Imperial Interrogation droid and electrocutes her. She seems to have turned mad and reveals how she knows how he is Anakin Skywalker. She tells that there is nothing he can do to kill her and he is infuriated at her. She is so crazed, she seems to resist any pain from being Force-choked or electrocuted. Vader brings her to the class of Inquisitors where he orders them to kill her.**

 **Vader leaves as he is contacted by the Emperor and Athena snatches her saberstaff back from him. The class attacks her, but Athena then kills everyone of them as her Dark side self takes over. Her hair turning dark, her blade black, her skin purplish-grey with red vines all over her, and her eyes a bright red. The entire thing was a blur to Athena until all of the Inquisitor trainees were defeated. She snaps out of it when she realizes she had even killed her young friend, Squirt.**

 **She turns back to the Light side quickly with her appearance turning back to normal. She sobs as she realizes what she had done and cried until she couldn't cry anymore and she saw nothing.**


	6. Chapter 6- My words have been spoken

At first there was nothing. Nothing but darkness.

Then there was a light. It was small and white. Then it began to grow. Athena was semi-conscious and her brain felt like mush as she looked into the growing light. There was no feeling in her hands, feet, or anything for that matter.

Athena slowly blinked her eyes and saw nothing but a bit of grey and white blurs. As she slowly blinked, her vision cleared up just a little bit so that she was able to make out a figure of a few beings around her. Maybe humans. They grey blobs moved around her and one was holding a light above her eyes; switching eyes to shine the light in. She soon began to hear warbled talking around her and a constant beeping around herself as well as a mechanical breathing.

 _"Wait, is that Vader's breathing?"_ Athena wondered.

Her vision started to clear and she could make out the blobs were indeedly humans. They each wore a white coat with a red, white and a little bit of blue of a rectangle on their shoulders. Athena had to do a double-take as she could've sworn they were American flags.

Athena let out a groan and the human that had been shining the light in her eyes began to snap their fingers in each ear of Athena's.

"Can you hear me now? Come on, kid. Don't give up on us," the voice urged. Athena could tell it was male.

"Wh-where am I?" Athena questioned.

"Alright, you're talking. That's good. Nurse! Get me a wet washcloth! We have to bring her temperature down," the doctor in front of Athena called.

Athena soon felt a mush of cool cloth come in contact with her forehead and she let out a sigh of relief through her nose. Athena soon took the cloth with her own hand and sat up completely with the cloth compressed on her head. Athena looked around and saw that she was in a plain white room with some medical equipment around her. She saw that an IV was attached to her left arm as a clear liquid filled the tube. She soon looked at herself and noticed she was in a blue hospital gown and a wire was attached to the left side of her chest. She followed the wire to a machine that had her heart rate recorded on the screen. Athena then felt that an airtube had been put into her nose and it lead to the wall where it was giving her oxygen.

The doctor that had been shining the light in her eyes soon put a hand on Athena's shoulder.

"Hey, relax. No one's going to hurt you. We're here to help,"

Athena looked at the doctor. He was in his mid-forties and seemed concerned. He wore a tag with his picture on his coat with a code underneath it.

"Where am I? What happened? Who are you? How long have I been asleep?" Athena quickly questioned.

"Calm down. You're going to strain yourself," the doctor advised.

"Then tell me what happened! Where am I?!" Athena demanded.

"You're back on Earth under the protection of the United States government," a deep voice answered.

Athena looked up and saw a man in a black suit and tie stand in the doorway. He had an American flag on his chest and a gun on his hip. He wore a comlink in his ear and his hair was black and shiny with a touch of grey. He had brown eyes and seemed to have no facial expression as he stood in the doorway.

"Staff, you are dismissed," the man told and the doctor in front of Athena soon left as well as the four or five nurses that had been aiding her. The door shut behind them and the man stood alone near the door.

Athena was on edge and clenched her fists, she questioned, "Why am I here? Who are you?"

"I am agent K8-T. You are now within the protection of the United States of America. We were able to retrieve you from Lola Sayu and bring you back for your mission."

"What the hello you talking about 'mission'? And why should I trust you? This government tried to kill me and my brother!"

"We had no intentions of kill you nor Caleb," K8-T assured as he walked over to Athena.

"Listen Katie, I don't know what you and this country is trying to pull. I saw the nuclear weapon the Empire had. It was from here. You guys are nothing but an Empire yourself in disguise if you're helping them."

"We had no affiliation with any weaponry trade with the Galactic Empire," the man said. "With your sudden turning to the Dark Side so severely, it has allowed Abeloth to slowly escape her prison."

"What do you know of her?" Athena questioned.

The man grabbed a chair and sat next to Athena as she stayed on the medical bed.

"We know that she is a power above us and we have no control over. You are said to be the Keeper, isn't that right?"

Athena kept quiet.

"She had been getting stronger the past few months since you had discovered your powers and went on your little…'adventure' through Mexico. You turning to the Dark full-on for those few moments on Lola Sayu was the last breaking point for Abeloth to be able to release her minions on Earth. We believe she is waiting for New Years until she breaks out, " the man explained.

"Why New Years?" Athena questioned, still keeping her fists clenched as if she were ready to fight.

"It is at midnight when there is a perfect balance between the old and the new year. This is when her prison, we believe, is the weakest."

"And you want me to make sure she doesn't get out?" Athena inferred.

"Exactly. You are to go to St. Loui-"

Shaking her head, Athena interrupted, "I know where she's at."

"From this point on you have no further help from the government. You cannot fly on airplanes as we still have you Abigail Foster/ Syla Dume as a fugitive; though will not be pursued by authorities. If you somehow manage to get yourself in trouble with American authorities, you will immediately be released once we find out."

"Alright Katie, to get to St. Louis I'm gonna need to know where I am. Now, you've answered every question except for that," Athena said with an intimidating tone in her voice.

"You'll figure it out when you wake up," the man told.

And like that, Athena blacked out once again.

* * *

Athena rubbed her head as she groggily sat up. She let out a yawn and the noise of what seemed to be hundreds of car horns and hisses of steam filled her ears. She looked up and saw bright lights displaying a variety of ads. Mostly Christmas themed, the Star Wars Episode VII one caught her eye for a fleeting soon realized she was sitting on the red bleachers right behind the Francis P. Duffy monument in the middle of Times Square in New York City. She then saw a man dressed in a Santa costume ringing a bell as he stood next to a red bucket.

"Why is it so warm?" Athena asked herself. Usually during Christmas season the temperature was a little cooler. Unlike the at least mid sixties it was at. The sky was dark and clear with only a slight breeze.

Athena looked at herself and saw that she wore a black hoodie with jeans and grey tennis shoes. She saw that a backpack was strapped to her back. She took it off and scoured through the army green bag.

There was a few supplies in her bag. She saw her lightsaber, an extra pair of clothing,the clothes she was given on Lola Sayu, her lightsaber, a canister filled with water, a map, a whistle, and a little pouch. Athena looked in the black pouch and saw a wad of money of different values. It totaled to about $500 in all.

"Really? One of the richest and most powerful governments in the world and they don't give me enough to pay for a used car while I'm trying to save the entire universe? My God…" Athena mumbled. "I guess it's better than nothing."

Athena put back her supplies and stood. Athena quickly set her mind into tactical mode that she had been forced to keep her mind set in for the last month on Lola Sayu. She walked over to the man dressed in the Santa Claus costume ringing the little bell through the very thick crowd. She recalled her old New York accent she had when she was younger, about the age of nine.

" 'Scuse me sir, ya know what day it is?"

"It's Christmas Eve, sweet cakes. Get with the program. I ain't standing out here sweating my butt off for nothin' on the day before Christmas," the man so rudely remarked.

"Jeez, merry Christmas to ya too, Santa...ho ho ho…" Athena rolled her eyes and began to walk down the sidewalk.

 _"Alright. It's the twenty-fourth. That means I have eight days, including today to get to St. Louis and fight the Bringer of Chaos. Great..."_ Athena quietly thought.

She wasn't too sure on what happened before she woke up in that hospital room,but she could barely remember...she remembers crying...something happened...something bad.

Athena began to think and she really couldn't remember much at all for that matter. K8-T had said something about her turning to the dark completely, but she wasn't able to recall what had happened. She remembered feeling a lot of anger and pieces of images of her at the Inquisitor training place and confronting Venom one last time before she threw her with the Force and turned dark.

Athena kept bumping into a bunch of tourists as she walked through the thick crowd. She remembered roaming these streets when she was nine. She lived in New York city for quite a bit until she moved to Las Vegas, Nevada when she turned ten and then Cleveland when she was eleven. It was these streets she roamed to help herself when she felt so guilty about her foster mom's death when she had committed suicide. And it was so close to the anniversary of her death. Eight days if you counted that day.

New Years. Abigail Foster's birthday and life-long despair. The day she was reminded of that horrible moment in her life. Abigail used to visit Erica's grave, she would cry so much in the cold winter that the tears froze onto her puffy cheeks. It was at this time that Abigail had started fighting for money in the streets. She remembered it all too well.

Athena shook the memories out of her head and began to come back to reality. She realized that it was getting dark as the Christmas lights gleamed a little brighter from the ads all over Times Square. Athena looked up at one of the screens illuminating the Times Square to see the time was eight-o'clock at night.

She sighed as Athena realized that she probably should find a place to sleep for the night and then find a car tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7- You think that I'm not smart

-0-

Kanan was sleeping and he felt like he was hovering between awake and asleep as he saw nothing but a few blurry pictures in his mind. At first, it was nothing but darkness. Then there were blotchy forms and picture in a hazy grey.

Kanan didn't see much out of these as he knew this must've been starting to become a vison.

He soon saw his little sister with new clothing on that he had never seen before and a red Inquisitor-style lightsaber in her hand as she held it above a boy's throat and Vader standing not too far away.

"Finnish him," Vader's voice echoed.

Athena turned to the source of voice, she questioned, "What?"

"I said to finnish him," Vader ordered.

Then, a loud scream pierced through Kanan's ear. A scream and then a mad laughter. He recognized the laughter and scream as female. Then he realized it was his sister as a picture of her in an interrogation chair flashed before his eyes with her strapped to it and laughing as smoke floated around her.

Another picture flashed by of the Sith Lord choking Athena in mid-air, but she was smiling and seeming unfazed by her throat being picture of Athena with the crazed look in her eyes and dead look across her face made Kanan sick to his stomach.

Then, he saw another, a little clearer of a picture. It was of Athena next to a nautolan girl that was obviously hurt. Athena had black hair, red eyes, and her skin the color of purplish-grey with red stripes and she compassionately held the child's hand and her eyes began to well up with then let out a bloodcurdling scream as the child closed her eyes. Athena turned back to her regular appearance and wept onto the ground.

-0-

Kanan sat right up in his bed and snapped his eyes open. He let out a few shaky breaths and steadied himself.

"She's alive…" Kanan murmured to himself. Kanan soon kicked aside his blankets and got ready for the day with a little faster pace than usual. He quickly exited his cabin and ran into Hera.

Before she could even speak, Kanan said, "She's alive."

"Wha- who's alive?" Hera asked.

"Athena. But she's not going to be alive for long," Kanan quickly stated.

Hera's green eyes widened, she asked with excitement, "She's alive? She's alive! Did you have a vision?"

Kanan nodded his head, he told, "The Empire's got her. But she's alive."

The Ghost crew soon found themselves all in the command ship, plus Rex, Ahsoka and Commander Sato. Kanan explained to them what he saw and they all seemed surprised. For the first time in what seemed forever since Ahsoka told them of Athena, the rebels had hope that Athena was still alive.

"She's alive?!" Sabine asked with excitement.

Kanan nodded, he responded, "But I'm not sure for how long."

"Why? What happened to her?" Ezra asked.

"With her in the grips of the Sith Lord, she might not last long," Hera said.

"She's a pretty tough kid. She won't be able to die so easily. I'd be worried mostly about her sanity. Being a captive for that long puts a strain on even the toughest of soldiers," Rex commented.

"She's not a soldier though," Zeb pointed out and shook his head. "Athena's just a kid."

"If we can locate where you saw Athena in your vision, Jarrus, we might be able to find her," Commander Sato said.

"And the Sith Lord," Ahsoka coldly added..

"I know where she's at," Rae mumbled with her head fixated on the ground.

Then group turned to Rae.

"What was that?" Hera asked.

Rae looked up. She seemed to have a dead look in her chocolate brown eyes as they stared into nothing.

With venom in every word, Rae said, "Lola...Sayu...Citadel...It's where they train Inquisitors. It's where I was trained with the Empire before Jalo."

"Lola Sayu Citadel? Rex, you and I are familiar with the building. We can easily find ourselves around and retrieve Athena," Ahsoka turned to the clone.

Rae shook her head, she told, "The place had too much security. Over a two-hundred Inquisitors in training. Each armed. Thousands of ID9 droids roaming the place. Millions of cameras at every turn. And lava surrounds the place. Not to mention Darth Vader often visits.

Disobeying Vader's order...that's was lucky she wasn't immediately terminated by the rest of the class. They might have spared her for a moment to get information out of her. She won't last longer than a couple hours."

"Then she's already dead?" Ezra asked with a heavy heart.

"She might have survived Vader and the rest of the class. She's strong. They all are trainees anyways," Rae shrugged.

"But a two-hundred. No one can handle that many, even if they're in training," Rex said.

"You underestimate my Padawan," Ahsoka said. "She's strong with the Force."

"So is there any possible plan we can conjure a way to save her?" Hera asked.

"If she escaped, we won't know where she's at," said Sabine. "She would've went off-world if she had escaped."

"And we can risk going to that heavily guarded of a planet if we are uncertain if Padawan Jarrus is even there," Sato pointed out.

"So, she's either dead or off-planet," summarized Ezra.

Shaking her head, Ahsoka told, "If she would've died, I think we would have sensed it being so closely connected to her."

"So that means she's just off planet or the Empire is trying to get more information out of her," Sabine concluded and shrugged. "Sounds reasonable."

"How do we find out what planet the kid's on?" Zeb asked.

Rex guessed,"The kid doesn't know how to fly a ship, so she probably hitched a ride on an Imperial transport."

"Can we find out about any ships recently leaving Lola Sayu?" Ahsoka asked.

"There aren't too many transports that come in and out from Lola Sayu. Mostly just drop-offs of new recruits. Athena might've snuck onto one of those and it would go to the nearest station outside of Lola Sayu. Right back into the arms of the Empire," Rae explained.

"She would have thought of that. She may have taken an escape pod," Hera offered.

"But, yet again, she doesn't know how to work those and the Empire would find out about the missing escape pod immediately afterwards and capture her again," Sabine said.

"So, how is she still alive?" Sato asked.

"Yeah, sounds to me like she would have no escape possible with her inabilities to fly a ship," Rex added.

"Then she's still with the Empire," Kanan assumed.

"No, she would be dead by now and we would've sensed it," Ahsoka argued.

Letting everything settle in his mind, Ezra slowly asked, "If she's not with the Empire...and she can't get off-planet on her own..who is she with?"

"And where?" Kanan added.

Slowly thinking and analyzing every bit of information, Ahsoka concluded in a single word filled with grief, "Earth."

"How could Earth possibly get all the way to Lola Sayu? They don't have the technology," Ezra questioned.

"They have bounty-hunters. They could have sent one out to get her and bring her back alive," Kanan told.

"But why would they want her alive?" Rex asked.

"They kept Syl-...I mean Athena and me alive while we were there. The American government wanted to run tests on us. Not to kill us," Kanan explained.

"But we're uncertain on any of this," Commander Sato said.

"But it's the most we've gotten in a long time," pointed out Hera.

"Until we get more proof that Padawan Jarrus is on Earth, we can't send any reinforcements there to rescue her," Commander Sato concluded. "For now, I'm going to have to call this meeting adjourned. "

* * *

Kanan, Rae, Ahsoka and Ezra were all in the training room on the command ship as they did mediation. They sat in a circle as they mediated for the moment. Ahsoka and Kanan did not want to postpone or delay Ezra's and Rae's training with the Force, even if Athena was gone.

Suddenly, Ahsoka felt a sharp headache hit and she groaned a little as she placed a hand on her forehead.

Kanan opened his eyes, he questioned, "Ahsoka, you ok?"

"Yeah...just got a headache. I'm fine," assured Ahsoka.

Kanan was unsure and closed his eyes and went back to meditation. Ahsoka on the other hand was still battling the headache as she rubbed her forehead, trying to alleviate the pain. Suddenly, her vision switched over from her current surroundings to a place she had never seen before.

-0-

The picture Ahsoka saw was fairly odd. There were odd vehicles crowding a busy streets with hundreds of humans walking on sidewalks and past buildings with lights shining off them, displaying ads. The oddest thing about what Ahsoka was seeing was that it was all in black and white.

Ahsoka then saw a picture that focused on a kid in a black hoodie, jeans, and had a book bag attached to the kid's back. The picture followed the kid as it walked through the thick crowd and its face hidden with the picture soon stopped as soon as the kid stopped walking. Ahsoka was fairly confused as she watched the picture all in black and white. She had never had a vision like this before. It was...strange.

Ahsoka gasped when she saw the kid take its hood down, revealing its face. It was her young Padawan. Her face showed pain and hardened personality within her eyes with starvation as her face had seemed to show malnutrition.

-0-

Ahsoka's eyes snapped open and she gasped. She looked over to Rae as she also had a look of shock on her face as well as Ezra and Kanan.

"Did...you guys just see that?" Ezra slowly asked.

Slowly nodding her head, Ahsoka responded, "It was Athena."


	8. Chapter 8- Faster than you think

The _Ghost_ crew, plus Ahsoka, was gathered in the common room as they prepared a plan.

"Alright, it would probably be best if we keep the lowest amount of people going as possible," Ahsoka said. "I can't go because there's only humans, but maybe Sabine, Rae, Kanan or Ezra can go. Possibly Rex if I can convince him."

"I'll go," Ezra volunteered.

Kanan looked at his Padawan, he warned, "Ezra, Earth isn't much of a nice place. You saw how Athena fights, that's what she grew up around."

"I still think I should go," Ezra persisted.

"I'll go. I have a knowledge of Earth, I can help," Rae offered.

"Alright, Rae's going. I'll go. I've evaded the Earth authorities before," Kanan told.

"Yeah, with the help of your little sister," Zeb chuckled.

"Love, how do you even know where Athena is on Earth? Earth is quite large," Hera asked.

Slightly raising her hand, Sabine told, "You guys mentioned those cars with those weird markings and little signs on them and I looked it up. The cities that have the most of those are Mexico city, Tokyo, Delhi and New York City."

"The only one of those cities that are in America is New York City. The way the vision looked, it would make sense if it were New York," Rae told.

"Alright, we got an exact town now. So, who else is going?" Ahsoka asked.

"Rae and me are definitely going. Sabine, how about you?" Kanan asked.

Sabine shook her head 'no', she said, "No thanks. Don't get me wrong; I love the kid,but I don't think I'd really blend in too well."

"I'll go!" Ezra exclaimed with exasperation in his voice.

"Ezra, are you sure? You've only been on Earth for a little bit and that was when the city was on lock-down," Hera asked.

"I think he'll be fine," Ahsoka chimed in. "He knows how to adapt very well to new environments and he's got the most street smarts here."

"But street smarts for this galaxy," said Sabine.

"You'd be surprised how little difference there is between people on the streets on Earth and in this galaxy," Rae told. "He'd be helpful."

"Alright," Kanan confirmed. "But I want you two to be careful."

Shrugging his shoulders, Ezra concluded, "Alright, that makes three of us. We'll go to New York City and find Athena and bring her back. Sounds simple."

"You know our plans never go that simple. You'll need to bring coms to keep in touch," Hera reminded.

"How are we going to land on Earth? They'd detect us," Ezra asked.

"If you take the _Phantom_ they'd pick it up as if it were some space junk. They wouldn't even notice," Sabine offered.

"I don't think ya can get there in that thing, it's too far," Zeb commented.

"I'll fly the _Ghost_ close enough to Earth where you can fly it," Hera said. "We'll keep the ship in orbit for as long as we can before they notice us."

"Alright, sounds like a plan. When do we leave?" Ezra questioned.

"As soon as possible. Go pack some stuff incase things don't go too well," Kanan told.

"Athena's bag from Earth probably has something from Earth that may help you. I believe I placed it in your cabin earlier today, Kanan," Ahsoka offered.

"Wait, why is it my room?" Kanan asked.

Shrugging, Ahsoka said, "It had your sombrero in it and I just figured Athena stole other things from your room and put them in there."

"That's where my sombrero went?! I thought I lost it!"

"No, but you may use some things in the bag that could help you all on Earth."

"I think we still have some Earth money in there too. Probably from Mexico," Rae assumed.

"Alright, let's get going," Kanan urged.

* * *

Kanan, Rae and Ezra soon found themselves in the _Phantom_ with Kanan in the pilot seat. Rae wore Athena's plaid shirt she had gotten at Goodwill in Las Vegas so long ago. She also wore some long jeans because she knew that New York was cold this time of year. Ezra wore his long orange pants with his orange jacket over top, but removed his armor because he knew that it wouldn't seem right on Earth. Kanan wore his green sweater without the armor as well as his grey pants. Since New York was so populated, he probably wouldn't be recognized as well as Ezra in the thick each wore a scarf tied loosely around their necks incase it got too cold.

They brought along Rae's bag with her archery set incase they ran into trouble and some supplies inside if the mission takes longer than expected. Kanan also took the bag he and Athena had retrieved on Earth and put some supplies and that too.

"Alright, we're approaching our target," Hera's voice spoke over the com.

"Thanks, Specter 2. We'll detach on your command," Kanan responded.

"Ready for Earth, Ezra?" Rae asked as she braided her own dark hair.

Nodding, Ezra responded, "Yeah. Kinda excited to see the place a little more."

"Well, we aren't there to sightsee. We're there for a quick rescue mission that shouldn't take us too much more than a few hours," reminded Kanan.

"Well, you know how plans with all of us go," Rae slightly smiled.

After a moment, Hera's voice came over the com. "Alright Specter 1, you are close enough to the planet's surface."

"Thanks Specter 2."

Sighing, Hera said, "Be safe and bring her home."

"We will, Specter 1 out," Kanan confirmed.

Soon, a hiss was heard as the _Phantom_ slightly jolted. The view out the window was of a blue and green orb with white clouds patching over the surface. The view soon began to focus on a piece of land near the ocean. There was lights beaming off the surface, some concentrated in small blots. The ship began to near a small peninsula near a very concentrated circle of light and soon began to move slightly away from the largest amount of light.

It was dark on Earth as the Phantom began to decline in the middle of a grassy field not too far from a patch of forest. The ship soon got a few meters above the ground before Kanan began to maneuver the ship to go into the thick forestry and soon landed it.

Looking at her phone, Rae said, "Alright, we're near Kings Point so that means we're thirty kilometers away from the heart of New York City."

"What time is it here?" Kanan asked.

Swiping the screen, Rae told, "It's 5:00 AM. The sun will rise in two hours at about 7:00."

"Wait, thirty kilometers is a long walk. Don't we need a car?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah, we can just 'borrow' one off the road and drive it to there," Rae air-quoted.

"What do you mean by 'borrow'?" Kanan asked with a suspicious eye.

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Rae answered, "Fine, take a car."

"Isn't that stealing?" Ezra asked.

"We'll just return it to wherever we got it," Kanan told.

"Alright, sounds like a plan," Ezra agreed.

"M'kay, I know how to hotwire a car. We'll just do that," Rae stated.

* * *

Ezra and Kanan soon found themselves in a car with Rae in the driver's seat as she fiddled with some wires underneath the dashboard. Kanan sat in the passenger seat while Ezra sat in the back. They were in a parking lot filled with used cars with hardly any people in the lot. It was a used car dealership and this seemed to be the best place to find a car.

Soon, there was a roar from the engine and some lights on the dashboard lit up.

Whispering to herself, Rae cheered, "Yes! Got it!"

"Alright, I'll drive. I remember the basics from Athena," Kanan told.

"Ok, you sure? You weren't the best driver and the traffic is horrible," Rae asked.

"Yeah, it's alright," assured Kanan.

Rae shrugged, "Alright. If we crash, it's your fault." she said as she moved to the back seat next to Ezra and Kanan got in the driver's seat.

Kanan soon pressed on the gas and the car began to fly backwards and the teens let out a scream.

"Put it in drive!" Rae instructed.

Kanan did so and the car began to move forward, ramming into another car in the parking lot.

The car they were in was a 2005 Honda Accord with a tan paint now scratched in the front. The inside was quite clean and it had a nice smell. Unlike the flivver of a car they had to endure the smell of through Mexico.

Kanan mumbled some swear words as he backed the car away from the other, now dented, car. He soon pulled out of the driveway and out into the road. Ezra seemed to have a expression of fear frozen on his face.

Rae soon buckled up as well as Kanan. Rae looked over to the frozen Ezra and took his seat-belt and buckled him in too. Just in case…

Rae turned to the front of the car and noticed there was a GPS built into the car. She leaned forward and began to fiddle with that too so it directed them to the heart of NYC.


	9. Chapter 9- Better than you know

Athena had spent the night at a place too familiar to her. It was a place of often salvation and a place she could escape. It was a homeless shelter not too far from Times Square and it was the closest thing Abigail had as a home when she was nine. It was often a place where they opened up to her because the volunteers there knew about her foster mom committing suicide and what she was put through with the legal system. Abigail actually knew a couple of people from the foster system that had aged out of the foster system.

The Ones hadn't visited her that night. It confused her, but she figured it was because she was on Earth.

Athena made up the story that she came back to New York as a foster kid still and she was going through some tough times. She wished everyone there a Merry Christmas and went back onto the streets. She had gotten directions to an automobile shop not too far away where she hoped to retrieve a really cheap car that was abandoned by the owner.

Though, she decided to postpone the trip to the shop as she wanted to catch up with...an old friend. Athena knelt down on the cold ground in front of a grave stone as she held a sorrow in her heart. On the stone, it read:

"Erica Baker

Apr. 17, 1970-Jan. 1, 2011"

"Hey, it's me…" Athena softly spoke to her deceased foster mom. "I know I haven't come back in a while...Merry Christmas."

Athena let out a half-hearted chuckled.

"I know you wouldn't believe me...but...I'm training to be a Jedi. Isn't that crazy? I even found my biological brother and I kinda know about my birth parents...crazy, huh?"

Athena then rambled on about everything. Going from meeting the crew, going through Mexico with Rae, everything she did with the rebels, and up to the point she woke up on Earth.

"Are you proud? I'm doing something with my life...I guess that counts…" Athena sniffled a tear away. "I guess I you were right. I do have so much to live for…"

Athena placed a hand on the ground before the stone. She concentrated and brought her hand up as a light began to form around the palm of Athena's hand and she raised it. A green stem soon grew from the soil and a beautiful blue flower on the top of the stem. Athena stared with slight pride, mostly sorrow and regret in her, as she stared at the flower.

"I didn't bring flowers, but I hope making one counts. I'll get used to it," Athena choked up on words as she kneeled before the grave.

Athena stayed there for minutes until she stood and wiped her moist left eye. She felt something odd. Something tickled the back of her mind and she instinctively grabbed her lightsaber from her hoodie's pocket.

Soon enough, her suspicions were confirmed when she quickly turned around to see a shadow of a figure. A haint almost.A literal shadow. It was unlike anything Athena saw before. It was like looking at a man. But, it was all shadow. It was definitely 3-D as it stood in front of Athena. The shadow was quite tall, well over six feet tall. It stood only a meter a way.

Athena had no time to even swing her blue-purple blades at the shadow before it quickly lunged at her. The shadow then took ahold of Athena's wrist and threw her across the cemetery a good twenty feet before she rolled on the ground. Athena's lightsaber blades deactivated as the lightsaber laid next to her.

Athena's head had severely hit the cement walkway and she felt as if she were about to puke as she curled up.

The shadow walked towards Athena as she laid on the ground. Then, the figure seemed to freeze and struggled to move its limbs as it seemed to have something restraining it. Athena watched the shadow then be lifted into the air as its feet dangled. A single red blade soon was airborne like a spear and pierced through the shadow. The shadow disappeared with a cloud of black smoke.

Athena slowly turned her head behind her to see someone she had hoped to never see again. The man had dark blonde hair with a faint distinction of a beard on his chin with brownish-blue eyes.

"J-J-Jalo!" Athena shouted as she snatched her lightsaber into her hand and activated her blades and stood.

Jalo slightly putting up his hands, he assured, "I am not going to hurt you,"

"Give me a good reason I shouldn't kill you right here and now," demanded Athena.

Jalo's eyes gestured to where the demon had disappeared, he told, "I did just save your life. If I wanted to kill you, I would've just let it kill you,"

Contemplating on what he said, Athena questioned, "I thought you were dead. How'd you survive? How'd you know I was here?"

"After your brother and Rachelle threw me from my own ship, I used the Force to slow my fall and survived."

"That only answers one question."

"I did not intend to find you here," admitted Jalo.

"Bull- shih tzu," fake swore Athena.

"I am saying this with truth, Syla. I found refuge in this town as it seemed to have many people to conceal myself from the authorities."

"Why did you come all the way from Mexico to New York? Why not just stay in a closer city?" Athena questioned as she kept her one blade near Jalo's heart.

"You have a simple view, Syla. If I were to have stayed near the place the ship had left the atmosphere, I would've been found as the authorities would expand their search for me. So, I have been moving farther and farther away from Mexico."

"Why should I believe that?" Athena sneered.

"Why would I lie to someone as strong in the Force as you when I have a lightsaber to my chest? That'd be suicide. And I'm not that stupid."

That struck a cord in Athena and she held the blade not even a centimeter from killing Jalo. She glared at him.

"A person is not stupid for their choice of death!" Athena snapped.

Jalo narrowed his eyes as he slowly pieced together bits of evidence. He looked over to the grave Athena had been kneeling at.

"That person you were mourning...he committed suicide? I'm guessing he was close?"

"He was a she. And it's none of your business."

Jalo looked over to Athena, he asked, "If you are going to kill me, why don't you?"

Athena sighed, she deactivated her blades and kept the saber in hand. She could tell he was telling the truth as she read him through the Force. Though, she kept in thought he may have been manipulating the way she perceived him within the Force.

"I guess you're just not worth the kill. Merry Christmas."

Athena's stomach let out a growl as she had not eaten in awhile. The headache from hitting her head didn't help much either.

"You're hungry?" Jalo asked.

Athena kept quiet. Jalo soon took the book bag that was strapped to his bag off and dug around in it. Athena carefully watched him as he pulled out a bag. On the plastic bag was the 2 Bros Pizza's logo with something on the inside of the bag.

"2 Bros Pizza?" Athena questioned.

"It's all I got," Jalo opened a styrofoam box with a cheese pizza slice inside. "You can have it if you want."

"How do I know it's not poison?" Athena questioned.

Jalo rolled his eye, he offered, "If I eat some, will that show it's not poison?"

Athena crossed her arms and stared at Jalo. She pointed to a piece of the pizza, she said, "If you eat that part, then I know you ain't poisoned it."

Jalo rolled his eye, he mumbled as he tore a piece of the pizza slice for himself, "You Earthlings…"

After Jalo ate the part of the pizza after he tore it off, Athena grabbed the pizza and downed it faster than one could think was possible. Jalo blinked a few times as Athena wiped her mouth.

"Do the rebels not feed you?"

"I'm not with the rebels," told Athena as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve.

"You defected from the rebels?" Jalo asked, confused.

Coldly, Athena snapped, "No. Your Empire took me as a prisoner."

Jalo sighed, he told, "I'm not with the Empire. Right now, I'm with no one."

"I know how that feels…" Athena quietly mumbled.

"Would you like more food?" Jalo offered. "You seem starved."

"Why should I trust you?" Athena questioned.

"As I said: if I wanted to kill you I would've just let that minion of Abeloth kill you."

Athena sighed, realizing he had a point. She soon found herself sitting on the ground across from Jalo as they both ate some pizza. Athena made sure that each bite had no unusual taste and she kept a sharp eye on Jalo.

"So, how do you know about Abeloth?" Athena questioned.

"Your government told me. They had sent me to kill you as they believed that you were Abeloth. I never mentioned it to you because I thought you weren't understanding of her yet. I believed you were to be the host of her as your powers grew within you. Now, I know you aren't because if that minion tried to kill you, you couldn't be Abeloth since they all are controlled by her."

"Then why did you try to kill Kanan?"

"He was the closest blood known to be alive to you. If you failed as a host, it was most likely Abeloth would've used him. My mission was to make sure that neither of you were possibilities for hosts."

"So, you're basically a bounty hunter. But, you have the Force."

"I defected from the Empire and I got into bounty-hunting for other planets as the pay was well. Earth was the biggest payer for you to be killed as well as Caleb."

"Kanan. Call him Kanan or I will throw you into the Hudson river," warned Athena.

"Fine."

The two then had a moment of silence wash over them. Athena focused of every bite she had and watched Jalo, just to make sure he didn't try anything.

Then, Jalo began to softly sing a song. Athena carefully listened as she kept her eyes on him.

 _ **You thought I was weak...dead…**_

 _ **You saw me as too small...to put up..a...fight**_

 _ **But you're so wrong**_

 _ **I'm stronger than you know**_

 _ **You think I'm broken**_

 _ **You think I'm weak**_

 _ **That my words have been spoken**_

 _ **You must not think I'm smart**_

 _ **But I'm stronger than you know**_

"What song is that?" Athena questioned.

Jalo seemed to have snapped out of a daze and he looked over to Athena. Athena didn't notice it before, but Jalo's brown eyes seemed to be lighter than the last time they met. A little bit of blue in his eyes.

"It was a song my Master sang to me when I was her Jedi Padawan before...Well…" Jalo faltered on words.

"You were a Jedi Padawan?"

"Yes. I was," Jalo coldly told.

"What was his name?Your Master?" Athena questioned.

"I'd rather not say," Jalo stood. "I must go."

Jalo used the Force for his lightsaber to fly into his hand. Before Athena could say something, Jalo ran off in another direction. She watched him disappear out of her sight and she stood.


	10. Chapter 10- The extra mile

It was a few hours until they entered the heart of New York City. Ezra had somewhat gotten out of his petrified state and looked in wonder at the lights and other cars. Kanan was quite frustrated with the inner-city traffic as it seemed they hardly moved in some places. At a stop light, the light had turned green and yet they idled in the lane. They were at the light so long, Kanan turned the car off to conserve gas.

"Come on! Move!" Kanan shouted.

The responses he got were filled with swear words and Rae covered Ezra's ears. Kanan pounded his head on the steering wheel as they remained stationary.

"Welcome to Earth," Rae chuckled as she removed her hands from Ezra's ears.

Letting out a sigh, Kanan stated, "This planet is crazy."

As the line of traffic moved forward, Kanan turned the car back on. The car sputtered and the lights flickered as they struggled to stay on. The car let out one last moan and a sigh as it turned completely off.

"Oh no…" Kanan said under his breath.

There was a line of livid New Yorkers behind them blaring their horns and yelling at them. Kanan put his scarf on his face as he knew it was a little chilly outside and got out of the car. Soon followed Ezra and Rae; they too put on their scarves.

Kanan waved the traffic for them to go around them and they did. Often getting rude hand gestures as they rolled his eyes as he saw this and turned to the two teens. Soon, a man walking up to them caught his attention.

"Hey, ya broke down or somethin'?" the man asked. Having a similar accent to Lando Calrissian."You may want to move your car before someone loses their temper. You know people these days."

"Sadly, I do," commented Kanan.

"Can you help us, sir?" Ezra asked.

"It looks like ya got a dead battery by the way you tried to turn your car on and it died off like that. Probably because of the cold. You can just get it replaced it at any place really, there's one up the street. It's real easy to spot."

"Alright, how do you expect us to get it there?" Rae asked.

"I'll help you push it to the corner up here. From there you just turn and go straight until you see it," explained the man.

"Thanks," Kanan thanked as he, the man, his Padawan, and Rae began to push the back of the car so it rolled down the street, near to the curb so others could pass.

Standing next to the man in the thick coat, Ezra asked, "Sir, if you don't mind me asking, why are you being so nice?"

"It's Christmas. We all need to help each other out once and awhile," the man told.

Soon, they made it to the corner where the man stopped.

"Alright, I gotta get back. Merry Christmas to y'all," the man said and went in the opposite direction.

"Merry Christmas to you too," Rae said.

Ezra turned to Rae as they continued to push the car down the slightly less crowded road, he questioned, "What's Christmas?"

"It's a holiday celebrated by Athena's religion," explained Rae as they continued down the road.

* * *

Athena walked down the busy streets of New York as she followed the directions she was given. Abigail had memorized almost every street there was in the center of New York City, being so young and having such a thirst for knowledge. Athena's feet lead her down a road slightly less populated than others that was filled with apartment buildings and some small businesses.

She soon turned into a shop that was on the very end of the road on a corner. As she looked around, she felt the authentic vibe the architecture she hadn't felt in forever. There was something about the buildings around her that gave her that feeling that only New York could give a person.

Inside the shop there were several cars lifted in the air with machines. There was a lot of room in the garage. Athena walked into the shop, attracting as little attention as possible. Athena felt something odd in the Force, it was familiar...but strange. It was like a word or name long forgotten just on the tip of her tongue. She just couldn't figure it out.

Athena looked to see a group of people conversing in front of a 2005 Honda Accord. Athena narrowed her eyes as she looked at the figures. There was two men that were fairly tall that blocked most of the view for the smaller two figures. She couldn't tell the facial features of the men as the one wearing a green sweater had a scarf over most of his face and the other man had a bandana over his face.

Athena hid herself slightly behind a car and watched the two men talk. There was something familiar about the group, but she couldn't see them too well as they stood on the other end of the garage.

Soon Athena squinted her eyes and saw a glowing teal color come from the one man's wrist. Athena then began to move much closer to the group. The other man noticed the glowing bracelet and spoke in a harsh voice.

"Where'd you get that bracelet?"

"Sir, look-" the one man pulled off his scarf, revealing his face.

The other man seemed shocked and froze. He looked as if he had seen a ghost with the expression in his eyes. The man pulled off his bandana and slowly asked.

"C-Caleb?"

Athena wasn't close enough to see either of the men's actual facial features until a moment after the man said that name. She froze in her tracks as she could see that it was her bracelet that was glowing on her brother's wrist. And the man wearing the bandana was a face she had last seen in a holographic video. Athena gasped and the heads of the group turned to her. Athena now could tell that Ezra and Rae were there too.

Kanan blinked a couple times and he stepped in the direction of his sister, "Syla?"

Athena panicked and ran as fast as she could out of the shop and down the road. She soon heard the footsteps of Kanan's running behind her. He soon caught up with little sister and grabbed each of her arms tightly and turned her to face him.

She seemed so starved since the last time Kanan had seen her. She had this hurt in her eyes that he'd never really seen so much before. Her arms felt so fragile and frail as he held her to face him. Her face seemed hallowed mixed with a sense of hardened and she seemed to want to cry. Kanan wrapped his arms around his little sister. Athena let out a couple shaky breaths as she seemed scared as she stood there, frozen.

Kanan soon saw his Padawan, Rae, and the man that had just grabbed his wrist come up by them. Kanan looked over to the mechanic and gave him a half-smirk, filled with unsurety and yet a little bit of appreciation.

Kanan let go of his sister and she looked over to see her father standing there with an unsure look on his face. Almost as if he were saying 'Sorry'.He took a step towards her and she took one step backwards as she seemed to be unsure herself. Onthant slightly frowned and bit the inside of his lip as he seemed saddened.

The man looked near exact to Kanan. Having brown hair even in a ponytail, though it was slightly longer than Kanan's and had much more grey in his hair. He wore a black hoodie with long jeans that had patches of oil all over them. The fact he looked to be in his early to mid-fifties and had ice blue eyes was the only big factor that differed from Kanan. The nose was near identical to Kanan's; flat as if he had gotten into plenty of fist fights. His face was even the same long, narrow face Kanan had. There was no doubt that he was Onthant Solarburn from the way he looked, to his voice, to almost everything.

Kanan looked down at his sister and gave her an assuring nod. Athena looked over to Onthant and he knelt down on his knee and sighed.

"I'm sorry."

He held out his arms towards the teen as her green eyes were filled with unsurety and fear. She slightly moved forward, just enough so Onthant could gently hug his daughter he hadn't seen in what seemed centuries. She still seemed unsure whether to hug back or not as she stood hug soon dispersed when Onthant stood and Athena let go.


	11. Chapter 11- Climb

Onthant looked at Kanan and Athena and let out a half-chuckle.

"You grew up so much."

Onthant had nearly the same voice he had when Athena had heard him in her dream so long ago or when he was shown in the hologram. He had only a slight New Yorker accent when he spoke. The man seemed almost in disbelief as he looked at his younger doppelganger.

"Wait, this is your dad? He looks just like you, Kanan. But older," commented Ezra.

Looking at Kanan with confusion, Onthant questioned, "Kanan?"

"It's the name I go by. Kanan Jarrus," he gestured to Athena. "She goes by Athena Jarrus. I changed my name after the Empire took over. We're with the rebellion now." Kanan turned to Athena. "We better get her back to the rebellion. She's been gone for a while and it's time she came back home."

Athena took a step away and shook her head, she denied, "I can't."

"Wh-what do you mean?" Rae asked. "You're coming back to the rebellion, aren't you?"

"I can't go back right now. I have business to do here," Athena told.

With confusion on his face, Ezra questioned, "What 'business'?"

Athena shook her head again, she said, "I don't think you'd understand."

"Athena...we came here to bring you back. The Ghost is in orbit. We have to go," Kanan urged.

With a somber look in her eyes she sighed, Athena denied, "I can't. I have to go."

"Syla Dume, I don't know what got in you but we have to go home," Kanan said in a stern voice. "I don't understand what you're talking about."

Contemplating about what to say, Athena looked at the ground in thought. She finally opened her mouth to speak, but was short on words. Then she decided just to take it from Empire day. She told of the Inquisitors finding her on the Lothal prison and her being taken to Vader on Lola Sayu and her training there. She told that she hardly remembered anything before she blacked out and found herself on Earth and what the agent said to made sure to not mention anything about her being the Keeper. Athena explained up to the point of showing up in Times Square before she finished.

"Who's Abeloth?" Ezra questioned.

Athena explained, "She's known as Bringer of Chaos. Once known as Mother to the Ones. She turned evil and the Son and Daughter kept her imprisoned her inside of Earth until they died. She's the most powerful being known in the universe. If she breaks out...she'll destroy the universe."

"Inquisitors are after you guys on a daily bases?" Onthant questioned, looking at Kanan and Athena.

Kanan gestured to Rae and Ezra, he told, "For all of us. Ezra here is my Padawan and Rae is also a Jedi-in-training."

Ezra questioned,"Why does the government want you to fight Abeloth now?"

Sighing, Athena explained, "They know she's starting to break out. Having the powers of nature from growing up on Earth, they believe I'm the only one that can keep her at bay. If I don't get to St. Louis by New Years Eve, the entire universe will be destroyed if I don't keep her in her prison."

"Why such a certain date?" Rae asked. "Why not any other day?"

"Because that's when the balance of the Force is the most vulnerable," explained Athena. "If I don't fight her, she will escape."

"And we'll all die," summed up Kanan.

"I have to keep her in her prison. She's already realising some of her minions onto Earth," Athena told.

"You've fought with them?" Onthant questioned.

Nodding, Athena said, "One just attacked me not too long ago. They know I'm supposed to kill Abeloth so they want to kill me before I can get to her."

"Why should we trust the government? They tried to capture us," Rae pointed out.

"I've been told...by someone...that they were hunting Kanan and myself because we'd be the most likely hosts for Abeloth. I guess she's not going to use a host," Athena shrugged.

"So, what does that mean?" Onthant asked.

"Well, I don't know about you all, but I have to get to St. Louis," stated Athena and turned to her father. "You wouldn't believe how much it means to me to finally meet you, but I came just for a car. You got one I can buy that's under $500?"

The group seemed stunned at Athena's reaction. She had such a different personality than the last time they saw her. She seemed now much more hardened, austere and had her mind set only on business. But...she seemed a lot more scared within the Force than she had ever before.

"We have a car, but we need to get back to the Ghost. We can't have it in orbit forever," Kanan told.

"I can just go. You just come back when I defeat Abeloth. If I fail, then there would be no need for you to come back," Athena ordered.

"I am not leaving my sister on Earth to fight the most powerful being in the universe plus all of her minions. I just found you, I'm not leaving you again. That was my mistake during Empire day," stated Kanan.

"But you guys would be a target if you help. I am ordering you to go back to the rebellion. Tell the rebels that I will either defeat Abeloth or we will all die trying," Athena harshly stated.

"Ordering me to? You're giving me orders? Because the last time I checked, you are still at a lower rank than me. Especially being my little sister!"

"I am doing this for your own good!" Athena snapped and turned to the group. "If I can't get a car here, I'll just go steal a car."

Athena turned around and began to walk off in the other direction.

"Wait, Sy-" Onthant and Kanan spoke in unison, but were both abruptly interrupted by an alarm piercing through the air.

They all turned their heads towards the direction of the alarm and saw that the source of the alarm came from the garage they had all just came from. Onthant said a swear word and dashed off in the alarm with Kanan close to him and Rae and Ezra to follow. After a moment, Athena also started in the direction of the shop with them.

The group soon entered the garage and saw a small fire, not too big in the far left corner of the garage. Athena froze as she felt something off in the Force as Onthant went to handle the fire. Ezra stopped and looked back at Athena.

Having a puzzled look, he asked, "What's wrong?"

Athena didn't speak. She took her saberstaff into her hands and held it tightly as she took a few deep breaths. She activated the two blades, both being a blue-violet and quickly turned around. Behind her stood a creature she had never seen before.

It was like a human female, but it had a full head of flames that replaced hair. The thing wore what one would imagine a mechanic in the 1800s to wear with goggles on top of its head as it wore fiery overalls. It had golden skin with flaming eyes. In its hand, it held a crowbar that seemed to be burnt. The figure swung the crowbar at Athena and she responded with a duck and a slice of her lightsaber to her figure dodged the lightsaber and swung her crowbar again and let out a cackle of a laugh.

Ezra seemed dumbfounded as he watched Athena fight the demon with her surprisingly good lightsaber took out his lightsaber and activated the blue blade.

The demon looked over to Ezra and saw the lightsaber in his hand. The fiery creature smiled a wicked grin and the lightsaber flew into her golden hand.

"Thank you," the minion chuckled.

"KANAN!" Ezra shouted.

Looking away from the current situation they had with the fire, Onthant, Kanan, and Rae looked to see the fiery demon wielding Ezra's lightsaber and Athena having to deal with it.

Kanan soon took his lightsaber into hand and activated it as well as Rae. They ran over in the direction of them, but were soon knocked back by a wave of flames that shot from the demon's hand. Onthant came to aid the two. The demon soon prompted Ezra to stay back as she made a wall of flames between him and Athena.

"Athena!" Ezra shouted.

"Get out of here! She's going to burn the place down with you in it!" Athena ordered as she dodged the minion of Abeloth. "Now!"

The fire began to spread onto the walls of the building and smoke filled the air. Kanan and Rae stood and saw the garage's flames continue to engulf the place.

"What about you?!" Ezra questioned.

"Just go! I'll be there!" Athena shouted.

Kanan, Rae and Onthant ran over to Ezra and the wall of flames that surrounded Athena and the demon. Kanan turned to Rae, Onthant and Ezra.

"You sure the car is completely fixed?"

Onthant nodded.

"Go start the car and get out of here. The place is going to collapse with us in it soon," ordered Kanan. "I'll do the best with this demon."

"We can't leave her," argued Rae.

"She can't survive a roof collapsing," pointed out Onthant.

"Trust me, she's survived worse. Go."

With a reluctant nod, the three went off to the car the rebels had driven into town. Kanan turned to the wall of fire between him and the two with his lightsaber in hand.

"What are you doing?! Get out of here! I got this!" Athena shouted as she caught sight of her brother.

"I'm not leaving without you!" Kanan shouted.

"Yes...you...are!" Athena shouted. She turned to see the others pull the car up near them and she used the Force to shove Kanan into the open passenger seat as Rae sat in the driver's seat. Athena then kicked the demon back and used the Force to shove the car to roll out of the garage.

The garage door then began to fall as it too had caught on fire. It soon folded down and collapsed as well as part of the front of the building as soon as the car left. Athena turned back to the demon and smirked at it with a devilish look on her face.

Athena then deactivated her blade and put it in her pocket. She remembered the Ones training and began to fight fire with ice. The figure threw several flames at Athena, but she blocked each with a counter block of an ice shield..

The demon then deactivated Ezra's lightsaber it had in hand and threw a fierce punch at Athena. Athena caught the fiery fist in her hand. Beads of sweat dripped off her face as she held the fist and allowed her nature powers to once again be used. Frost began to form on the demon's hand and down her arm. The figure let out a scream of pain as the ice weakened it and soon engulfed half of the demon. Soon, the demon let out one last scream before her face was covered completely in ice.

Athena let go of the demon's fist and stood in the middle of the ring of flames that engulfed the surroundings. Athena let out a soft breath and began to freeze over the flames that engulfed the garage. She used wind to herd the majority of flames into a smaller area and then froze over that too. She then lightly used her fire to melt away the ice around to nothing but singed material all around her.

Athena looked around one more time as she carefully scanned everything through the Force. She walked over to what used to be the counter for the shop and she moved some debris and fallen roofing so she could scour through the drawers. She opened a drawer and saw a oddly familiar object. The drawer she opened was locked, but the lock had been melted so she could open it.

Athena grabbed the object and pressed it to show a single green blade appear. Athena slightly gasped as she looked over the green lightsaber. She deactivated it and put it in her pocket of her hoodie as well. She went over to the frozen statue of the demon and she pried Ezra's lightsaber from its one hand. Athena sighed and began to climb over the heaps of debris where the garage door once was.

She soon made it to the top where she saw Kanan, Ezra, Rae and Onthant anxiously wait across the street with the car near. Athena smirked and leisurely walked over to them.

"Told you I could handle it," Athena stated as she tossed Ezra his lightsaber back and he caught it.

Kanan smirked as he walked over to his sister.

"You never cease to cheat death, do ya?"

"Well, how do you think I'm still alive? I should get going now. I only have seven days, including today, to get to St. Louis," said Athena.

"Look, you're not going on your own," stated Kanan.

"We can always contact Hera and tell her about this all. They can just come back for us," offered Rae.

"I really don't want you all to put yourself in danger to help me. I can do this," assured Athena.

"Gurl, I did not take two shots from Stormtroopers and a month of guilt for fun. We're helping. Whether you like it or not," Rae stated.

Athena was slightly taken back by Rae's statement, she said, "Ok, but if you all die, it's not my fault. Onthant, can you drive? Or had the New York City life made it so you don't really own your own car?"

Kanan smacked Athena upside the head, he hissed, "Is that any way to talk to our dad?"

Athena glared at Kanan, she hissed, "I just spent a month on a lava infested, Inquisitor boot camp with Darth Vader constantly nagging at me to give into the Dark Side. I've been electrocuted, choked, thrown across a cafeteria, and attacked by at least a two- hundred trainees at once. I woke up in a mysterious military-controlled hospital being told that I have the responsibility of saving the universe single-handedly. I've shared a pizza in a cemetery with someone that's tried to kill me after I fought a shadow. And it's only 2:00 P.M. Do you think I really care right now, Caleb?"

Sighing, Onthant stated, "Dear Force, she really is my daughter...And no, I don't know how to drive. I've just always walked, used the subway or used a cab."

"Then I'll drive," stated Athena. "If any of you complain about traffic, my driving, or having to use the bathroom: I will throw you out of the window."

And like that, Athena whipped her blonde ponytail and got into the driver's seat. Onthant shared a shocked look with Kanan.

"She takes after Hera sometimes," Kanan said.

"Who's Hera?" Onthant questioned.

"His girlfriend!" Athena taunted as she sat down.

The others came over to the car and each sat down in a seat. Ezra sat between Rae and Kanan in the back while Onthant sat in the passenger seat next to Athena.

"She is not my girlfriend…" grumbled Kanan.

"Wait, you two got married?! Aw...how sweet...Wish I was there," Athena teased as she buckled up.

"No! We are not in a relationship!" Kanan argued.

"And the fighting begins…" moaned Rae as she rolled her eyes.

"Where's the keys?" Athena questioned.

"We just hot-wired it," Ezra told.

Athena turned to Onthant, she asked, "Hey, don't you want to see if there's anything you can salvage in the shop? Any personal belongings?"

Onthant shook his head, he told, "No, I don't think anything would've survived. I just lived in the room above and all I had was some clothes, an old couch and bed."

Athena reached into her hoodie's pocket and pulled out the other lightsaber she had salvaged from the fire. She held it out for him.

"I found this. I would imagine it means something."

Onthant looked at the lightsaber then his daughter. He slightly smirked, "How'd I know you'd find it anyways?"

"It's our mom's, isn't it?" Athena asked.

Onthant nodded.

Athena felt as if she went a little too far with asking that question. She quieted and turned and began to hotwire the car. The car soon came alive and she began to drive it into the street.

"So...Athena...what's Christmas? I heard it's today and I don't know what it is," Ezra broke the awkward silence.

"It's a Christian holiday. It's a holiday for giving, being around loved ones, and being charitable. I loved it when I was a little girl," Athena told. "It's really warm this year. No snow."

"Huh, so that means it's been almost two months since we met," commented Rae.

"Yeah...guess so," replied Athena.

"I'll contact Hera and the others, tell them we won't need a pick-up for a while," Kanan told.

* * *

 **Hey, guys! Happy Valentine's day! My birthday was really good this last Sunday (Feb. 12).**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Don't forget to review! :)**


	12. Chapter 12- Fake a smile

It was the next morning of December 26, 2015 as Athena continued to again, the Ones did not train her in her sleep. The traffic was horrible in New York and by this time, they were only in the middle of Pennsylvania. Rae, Kanan, and Athena all took turns driving as Athena constantly had to get out of the car to fight whatever demon came out to fight her.

This as one of those times.

"Ok, how many things are there going to come after us?!" Ezra questioned as he gripped his seat with Athena taking evasive action with the car.

"A lot!" Athena shouted. "Someone better take the wheel!"

"I got it!" Rae told as she unbuckled and came forward to the driver's seat. Athena soon opened the car door and stood on the edge of the inside as she looked to the sky.

The road they were on was fairly rural and was surrounded by dormant trees and green pine-trees. The sky was grey and there was a slight breeze in the wind. Temperature was barely fluctuating above freezing as the December temperature began to take toll.

Athena locked her eyes on a winged creature as it zoomed across the sky. Its silhouette looking as if it were a large bat. Athena activated her saberstaff and held it in her left hand as she climbed onto the roof of the car.

"Ok, Rae, I have a plan! I'm going to grab onto the thing and it's going to fly with me on it into the air. I want you to hit the gas as hard as you can to go in front of it. I'm going to kill it in midair and it's going to drop. When it drops, I want you to stop right under it so I can land on the car! Got it?!"

"Wait! You'll kill yourself if you drop from too high!" Onthant pointed out.

"That's why I want you guys to catch me! Kanan! Ezra! Use the Force to slow my fall!" Athena shouted over the wind. "Ready?!"

"Wait! This really isn't safe!" Kanan warned. "Can't you just use the Force to drag it to the ground?!"

"No! It's moving too fast! I couldn't catch it with the Force!" Athena called.

"Are you sure about this plan, kid?!" Onthant questioned with worry in his voice.

"Don't worry, I've survived worse!" Athena assured.

Athena eyed the bat-like demon as it started to circle around the car as if it were prey. Athena deactivated her lightsaber and got ready to grab on. With each circle, the demon got lower and lower.

Soon, the creature swooped down at Athena with incredible speed. It made her tumble off of the moving car's roof and over top of the road. She quickly gripped onto the winged creature and it let out a screech that could deafen a person.

The creature was about the size of a small child. It's wingspan was only three or four feet as it had the wings of a bat. The color of it's fur ranged from rusty brown to coal black as it was sparsely patched onto the thing. It had the head of what seemed to be a hog or maybe a pig and it's eyes were pitch black. It's legs were that of what also seemed to be a pig with talons instead of hooves. It's teeth were razor sharp and could easily kill a man, let alone a teenage girl.

Athena gripped with all her might onto the feet of the creature as it flew higher into the air, still over the road as planned.

Shaking his head, Onthant sighed, "She sure has her mother's crazy…"

"Alright, I'm going to go under them. Onthant, no offense, but you'd dent the roof if you stood on it. Just stand on the edge of the door, we'll catch her that way," told Rae.

"Don't worry, I'm a 6'4" guy. Of course I'd dent this car if I stood on it .The car isn't exactly iron."

Rae stepped on the gas and the car accelerated down the road. Rae kept her eyes locked on the creature and Athena to line the car up so it was right underneath so Onthant could catch her. She was in the middle of the road as there were no cars to be seen and it was safe...for the most part. Onthant opened his door and hung onto the roof of the car.

Kanan and Ezra sat in the back and they prepared to use the Force to slow her fall. Athena was about fifteen meters off the ground as she continued to hang on. They saw her take out her lightsaber and turn on the two iridescent blades, soon turning to an orange color.

"Aright, she's about to fall. Get ready," Kanan told his Padawan.

Ezra nodded and turned back to Athena. He soon saw her stab the winged demon and it disappear in a cloud of black dust. As if a cloud of coal dust just exploded. He soon reached his hand out with Kanan and used the Force to slow down the acceleration of her fall.

Being on Earth, Rae,Ezra, and Kanan could tell they couldn't use the Force as willfully as they usually do. It was much more difficult to slow Athena's fall as the planet seemed to blur the Force itself.

Athena turned off her lightsaber and soon did a flip in mid-air as she fell and soon was grabbed by the scruff of her hoodie. Rae slowed the car down to a stop and Onthant let Athena's feet touch the ground and let her hoodie go.

Athena rubbed her neck and looked at him, she complained, "Really, couldn't grab my arm?"

Rolling his eyes, Onthant stated, "You rather me not catch you at all?"

"Now you sound like your son over there," Athena gestured to Kanan as he sat in the back seat.

"And you sound like your mother. Get in the car," Onthant stated.

"Alright, I'll drive," Athena told as she began to walk in the direction of the driver's side.

"No, how about you sit out for a bit. You might have to fight another one of those things again," offered Onthant.

"Dear Force...you sound just like your son!" Athena rolled her eyes and opened the door to the passenger seats in the back. She soon sat in between Kanan and Ezra and Onthant sat back where he was before.

Athena took off her hoodie, showing her tank-top she wore underneath. It was a spaghetti strapped top with the color of army green. She took her hair out as the car moved forward and bent forward to put it in a pulled-back ponytail.

Kanan glanced over and saw that Athena had been more starved than he originally thought. Her ribs were near bare as they showed very prominently. He soon looked to see the red triangle with the circle in the middle showing a bright red on her neck once again.

"Hey, Athena, why is the triangle back on your neck?" Kanan questioned as he placed a hand on her right shoulder. He soon noticed a dark mark about the size of one's hand on her left shoulder as half of it was covered under her shirt. It was the Imperial symbol. "What is that? Why do you have the Imperial symbol on you?"

Athena quickly sat up and put her back to the seat. She continued to put up her hair as if she had not heard her brother.

Ezra had noticed too and he looked at Athena with confusion. He asked, "Is it from being on Lola Sayu? Where the Empire took you?"

Athena looked over to Ezra, her eyes burning with hate and hurt. She warned, "I don't want to talk about it. It's nothing,"Athena turned to her brother, she told, "And I'd like if you would not talk about it."

"Athena, if they hurt you, I want to know," Kanan demanded.

"You know what? They did. Ok? Happy? This is just another scar on me that will never be talked about."

"Athena, I'm not the one that hurt you. I'm just trying to find out what they did to you," Kanan said.

"Nothing! Leave me alone!" Athena snapped.

"If it were nothing, why is there an Imperial symbol burned on you?!" Kanan rose his voice.

"Stop this right now or I will turn this car around! I will turn this car around!" Rae shouted.

"I'm fine! Let's just focus on the mission!" Athena shouted.

"You're obviously not fine or you would be telling me what's wrong!"

"Nothing!" Athena yelled.

"Shut up!" Onthant shouted. "I will ground you!"

"I'm a full grown man!" Kanan turned to Onthant then Athena. "And why can't you just say something?! Why are you being so...so...stubborn?!"

"I'm a Jarrus! That's what we do!" Athena shouted.

"Before you were captured, you weren't like this! What happened to my sister?! What happened to the kid that was part of the Ghost crew?! The kid I took care of when she got sick?! The girl that would laugh and smile and actually talk?! Huh?! What happened?!" Kanan yelled.

"The Empire happened, you idiot! I grew up! I'm not a little kid!" Athena screamed.

"THAT'S IT!" Rae shouted and slammed on the brakes. "If y'all are going to scream...DO IT OUTSIDE OF THE CAR!"

"You're not supposed to grow up!" Kanan shouted as he opened the door and stood outside on the side of the road.

Athena soon followed and stood in front of him in the brittle grass. She yelled, "I grew up anyways! I had to survive!"

"You weren't supposed to grow up! You're my little sister! I don't want you to grow up like I did! You're still a kid!" Kanan yelled.

Onthant sharply inhaled and exhaled through his nose and soon got out of the car too.

"I didn't have a choice!" Athena screamed.

"Will you two stop it?!" Onthant shouted.

The two siblings were shocked by their father's sudden input and looked over to him. Onthant palmed his forehead and sighed.

"You two shouldn't fight like this," Onthant told. "You two are acting like children."

"He started it…"

"She started it…"

The siblings simultaneously spoke.

Onthant glared at the two with a look of annoyance, he stated, "Either act like adults or walk to St. Louis."

Kanan looked at his sister, "Look, I just don't want you to grow up. I know you already had to so much in the past fourteen years here on Earth, much more than any kid ever should. But I just don't want you to grow up too soon. It hurts to see that you had to grow up past what any adult would have to and you're only so young. And...I take part of that blame for you growing up so much."

"Hey, it's not like I had a choice...I would love to be a kid again. But...Empire ruined that for me. Like everything. I had to grow up and learn to survive on a whole new level to live. It's not like I meant to. I had to."

"Hey! You guys used the word 'love' in a sentence talking to each other!" Ezra pointed out with a little bit of joy.

Onthant, Kanan and Athena glared at Ezra.

"Not the best time, Ezra. Not the best time," Kanan and Athena chorused in sync as they shook their heads.

Ezra shrunk and kept quiet.

"Look, I just don't like you acting like an adult. You're still a kid. Can you atleast try to act like the old Athena? The one I knew before Empire day? My little sister?" Kanan looked back at Athena.

Athena looked up at her brother, "I thought there was no try."

"Hey, you guys are getting along. I'm a better parent than I thought," joked Onthant. "Let's get back in the car. Caleb, how about you sit up front this time?"

"Alright. Hey, can you please call me Kanan? It's just that I'm more used to that name," Kanan requested.

"As soon as you start calling me Dad, then I will."

Kanan soon got in the passenger seat and Athena got back in the car next to Ezra and Onthant. Athena let out a sigh as the car moved forward and everyone buckled up. She slumped her shoulders and bit her lip.


	13. Chapter 13- I don't belive

It was almost morning of December 27, 2015 and Kanan was now in the driver's seat. Everyone else had been sleeping for the last few hours, except for him and Onthant. Athena napped between Rae and Ezra in the back seats with Onthant in the passenger seat up front.

Kanan had a lot of difficulty with the navigation system and it had taken him a lot longer than it was supposed to for them to reach Cleveland, Ohio. Though, it wasn't completely his fault. Athena had to wake up almost every two hours to deal with the newest demon that decided to kill them.

Hera contacted them almost every four or five hours to make sure they were ok. At this time, Kanan was on the com with Hera as he was wrapping up the conversation.

"Alright ,love, how are the kids?" Hera asked.

"They're ok. I'm not sure to call Athena a kid any more though," Kanan told.

"How come?" Sabine's voice asked over the com. "Is she alright?"

"Yeah, she's ok, Sabine. She...just grew up a bit. You'll understand when you guys see her again," Kanan told.

"What? Did the squirt actually grow a centimeter or two?" Zeb joked.

Kanan chuckled, "No,she's still short." 

"Alright, how about your dad?" Hera asked. "How's he?"

"He's actually up and he's next to me," Kanan told. "And can you tell him that we aren't 'dating'? Please? He won't stop believing Athena's stupid statements."

Hera laughed a little, she said, "He's actually believing your little sister before you?"

"Yeah, she puts up a better argument than he does," Onthant spoke into the com.

Slightly chuckling, Hera said, "Sounds like Athena. I gotta go. Specter 2 out."

"Specter 1 out."

Onthant looked over to Kanan and smirked. Onthant chuckled, "Yeah, like you two aren't a couple."

"Shut it."

"Come on, son. Admit it. She calls you 'love'. And, you get that stupid look on your face every time someone says you two are in a relationship."

"What stupid look?" Kanan asked, a little defensively.

"The look I had when I first met your mother," Onthant stated. "You have that same look."

"Do not."

There was a small rustle in the back seats and Onthant glanced to had her head rested on Ezra's shoulder while Ezra's hand nonchalantly was draped around Athena's shoulders. He slightly smiled and turned to Kanan.

"Seems like your Padawan likes your sister," commented Onthant.

" Are they close to each other again? I told the two to keep their distance."

"Son, it's fine. They're just taking a nap," Onthant assured. "They're cute together anyways."

" No. Just no. Trust me; Athena really isn't into Ezra. When he kissed her, she slapped him and stormed off. He's lucky she didn't choke him."

"Yeah, but that's her fear of being vulnerable. She acts all fractious and tough when really she actually is soft-hearted for him," commented Onthant.

"I still don't like them together. As his Master and her big brother, I do not approve," Kanan shook his head.

A yawn was soon heard and Onthant saw that it was Athena slowly awakening. He slightly smiled when she almost petrified when she realized Ezra had his arm around her. She picked his arm up by the sleeve as if it were contaminated and took it off her shoulders.

"Alright, what town are we in?" Athena yawned.

"Almost in your hometown of Cleveland," Kanan answered.

"Ok, how much fuel we got? How much money do we have? What time is it?" Athena questioned.

"We have a...oh...that's not good…"Onthant trailed off when he saw the gas fuel level. "We're running on fumes."

"Alright, pullover. I'll drive. I know where the closest gas station is," Athena told as she unbuckled.

"Just tell me where to go. If we pull over, the car might not start again," Kanan stated.

"Fine…" Athena grumbled with a sigh and began to direct Kanan around the busy streets of Cleveland.

The outside weather was very warm for the season. As it was nearing the sunrise, it was cloudy. It was starting to rain a little bit, but it still was warmer that what it usually is in late December as it was going to warm up to almost fifty degrees fahrenheit according to the forecast. The streets had many cars zooming by, but not nearly as many as in New York City.

Athena directed them to a gas station where Kanan maneuvered the car the best he could up the difficult parking lot entrance. There were hardly any cars there and the lights gleamed in different colors as the sun had not risen yet.

"Ok, pull up there. I'll go in and pay," Athena pointed to a gas pump.

Kanan had difficulty maneuvering the vehicle as it seemed the steering was starting to come loose. He twisted and turned the steering wheel as the car seemed to loosely steer in the correct direction.

"Gah! The steering is out!" Kanan complained as he maneuvered the car through the lot.

"Hey! Watch out for the cur-" Onthant's exclam was cut short when the car jumped a little and jerked everyone inside as the car ran over the curb. Half of the car now on the grass and half on the cement.

Ezra and Rae woke up and seemed dazed and confused. Onthant and Athena glared at Kanan. Kanan shrunk and turned away from his dad's and sister's death glare.

"I told you to watch out for the curb. Who taught you how to drive?" Onthant questioned with an annoyed voice.

"Her," Kanan pointed at Athena.

"Let's just push the car to the pump and fill it up, alright?" Athena intervened.

"Wait, what happened?" Rae yawned.

"This idiot ran over a curb," Athena pointed at Kanan. "Let's get out. We gotta fill up the car and push it to the pump."

"Alright," Ezra yawned and got out of the car as well as the others.

Ontant looked at the front of the car and palmed his face as he saw oil begin to leak onto the ground. He sighed and looked over to his son.

"Caleb, I swear…" Onthant grumbled. "Well, there's no point on filling the car up. We just smashed the fuel tank."

"Can you fix it?" Kanan asked.

"It's going to be a while. I don't have any tools," Onthant stated.

"So, we have no car?" Rae asked.

"Pretty much," Onthant confirmed as he ran his hand through his grey hair with a bit of brown still left. "It'll take me atleast a day or two to fix it. And that's if I had my equipment."

"Hey! Is that who I think it is?" A voice called from a far. It was a male voice, just a kid.

They all turned their heads to see a kid. He had cinnamon colored skin, curly black hair, and brown had a smile as he stood a little taller than Ezra.

Kanan and Athena knew the kid immediately. Kanan seemed to have a very annoyed look on his face as Martin Novella walked up to the car. Athena's former fiance.

"Well, isn't it my sister from another mister," he stuck his hand out to Athena. The two did an elaborate hand-shake that included high-fives, bro-hugs, and weird hand movements.

"My brother from another mother," Athena responded. "How are you doing, Martin?"

"Good. What happened to you? It's like you disappeared from the face of the Earth," Martin asked.

"Oh...more than you think…"

"Wait, this is Martin?!" Ezra asked with a shocked look on his face.

"Yeah, I'm Martin. Martin Novella. Is this your family now, Abigail?"

Athena nodded, "My permanent family. So…"

"Oh…" Martin seemed to get a silent message. "That's great! You got adopted finally?"

"Yeah. This is my family now," Athena told.

"Who exactly are you?" Onthant asked.

"Um…" Martin noticed the death glare Athena was burning into his soul and looked back at Onthant. "An old friend."

Ezra and the rest of the crew knew about her and Martin were going to be married if the crew didn't find her. Even though it was just for Athena to get out of the foster system, Ezra was definitely not happy with him. Kanan was the only one of the crew that saw the face of Martin because Athena showed him a picture on her phone.

No one really told Onthant, they just let him assume.

"Alright…I'm Onthant. Her father," Onthant told, having a careful eye on the kid.

"Biological father. And him, he's my biological brother," Athena pointed at Kanan.

"Oh...wow…" Martin blinked a few times. He looked over to see the car of theirs leaking on the curb. "Hey, you guys need some help there? That doesn't look too good."

"You got anyway we can get some tools to actually fix this?" Onthant asked. "I'm a mechanic, I can fix it on my own. I just need some tools."

"Oh, well I can get my dad. We got some stuff at our house my uncle gave us. It's just around the corner," Martin told.

"Alright, you guys have some basic tools? I don't need much," Onthant asked.

"Yeah, but I don't think we have anythin' for somethin' like that," Martin pointed at the car and the leaking gas and oil.

"It's better than nothing," Rae shrugged.

Still having a harsh look on Martin, Kanan stated, "How do you know your parents will actually have us?"

Gesturing to Athena with a warm smile, he stated, "They always are ones to help friends out."

"Alright, I guess we can just go over there," Onthant told. "We're going to have to push the car."

Onthant glared at Kanan with a little bit of annoyance. Kanan noticed and acted with defence: "Hey! It's not my fault!"

"You were the one driving, Kanan," Ezra pointed out.

"Shut it," Kanan hushed his Padawan.

"Boys, boys, we're burning daylight. Let's go!" Rae encouraged.

"The sun hasn't even come out yet…" stated Ezra.

Rae rolled her eyes and went to the front of the car and began to push the car off the curb with the help of Kanan and Onthant. Ezra, Martin and Athena soon joined in to push the car down the street with the directions of Martin and Athena.

As the rolled the car into the driveway, they saw a man in a black cassock standing on the veranda on the grey house. He had a chestnut complexion and a cleanly shaved head with a small mustache on his upper lip.

He looked over to the group, he smiled when he saw Abigail, "Hey! Haven't seen you in a while! Where you been, child?"

"Hello, Reverend Novella. Nice to see you too," Athena greeted back.

"Martin, what in God's name happened that you found this nice girl again while you been wandering the streets? And who are all these lovely people?"

"Their car broke down, Dad. They need some tools to fix it," Martin told.

Looking up at the reverend, Onthant greeted, "Pleasure to meet you,sir. We just need to borrow some basic tools. Do you possibly have a car jack?"

"Why sure we do. And what might your name be?" the man walked over to the group still standing by the car. He stuck his hand and shook hands with Onthant.

"My name in Onthant Solarburn.I'm her father," Onthant gestured to Athena once the two broke the handshake.

"What an interesting name. Pleasure to meet you. And what are all your names?" Reverend Novella asked.

"I'm Caleb,"

"Call me Rae."

"Ezra."

"Pleasure to meet you all," the man turned to them all. "I'm sorry to tell you, but we must be leaving here soon. I am needed at the church. We would be ecstatic if you would join us."

"Sorry, but we're on a very tight schedule. We have to get going here soon," Athena said.

"Well, it's an eight hour drive to St. Louis. We'd be getting there a few days early," Rae told. "For once, we're ahead of schedule."

"But with these one driving and our…'incidents'...add a few hours to that," Athena told as she gestured to her brother.

"That's still about twelve or thirteen hours at most," Rae said. "We don't want to get there too early, just incase."

"Hey, this kinda sounds interesting. I think we should go. It could be fun," Ezra spoke.

"I think I can fix this car in a matter of about three hours. So that means we'd be arriving in St. Louis in sixteen hours. We'd have three days after that until we need to be there," Onthant told. "I agree with Rae. We don't need to be in a too much of a rush."

"Alright, so I guess we're going?" Kanan concluded.

Blinking a few times, Reverend Novella said, "Why, you all have very tactical minds. Might I ask why you all must be in St. Louis?"

"Business," Athena simply stated. "And yes, we will be delighted to come to church today, Reverend Novella."

"Janet should be be out in a minute. She will be delighted to see you again, Abigail," the man told.

Sure enough, Mrs. Novella was indeed delighted to see Abigail. Once she had come out of the house wearing a white dress that went well past her knees, she was a very warm and welcoming woman. She was introduced to the others and had a smile on her face as she greeted each one.


	14. Chapter 14- Not good enough

**Hey, everyone! Sorry I hadn't published in a while; I'm doing a lot of after-school activities.**

 **You all gotta go and read a story by barnes117 called Legacy. It's a continuation of my stories after this story. It's really good and I hope you go and read it. AND I GAVE FULL PERMISSION TO barnes117 TO USE MY OCs.**

 **If you want to ever use my OCs in your story, there's only a couple of rules:**

 **1\. Ask me first**

 **2\. Give me credit for my OCs**

 **3\. Keep it T level or lower**

 **4\. And please don't kill off any of my OCs**

 **Just letting you all know incase you want to borrow my OCs too. I love when you guys do things like this; it makes me so happy my stories inspired you to write a story.**

 **It also means so much to me when you even comment. It makes my day. You guys are just so awesome for just reading this in general and making it so far with me in the continuation of this story. So, thank you. I don't know if I've said that enough to you, but thank you. Everyone that reads my story, leaves comments, gives me ideas, writes stories, and everything, you are amazing and I hope you know that.**

* * *

The group soon found themselves in the backseats of the minivan the Novella's drove. Mr. and Mrs. Novella sat in the front with Mrs. Novella driving. Rae sat between Kanan and Onthant in the row right behind the driver's seats and Athena sat between Martin and Ezra in the very back row.

Athena noticed Ezra glancing at Martin every once and awhile. He seemed to be...jealous? Then again, one probably wouldn't blame Ezra. Martin was fairly good looking and seemed very nice. And...plus the fact he was in a relationship with her probably added salt to the wound.

Athena made sure to keep a good distance between Kanan and Martin as she feared Kanan would go way overboard on being her protective brother. She could tell he didn't really like him. Onthant on the other hand had his small suspicions, but knew nothing much.

The church brought them to was quite beautiful and ornate on the inside and out. Martin took off his hoodie to show that he was wearing a nice polo shirt of the color red underneath. The group insisted to sit in the back of the church in a lonely pew, despite the urging of the Reverend and Janet. Martin soon went off for the church choir and Mrs. Novella went up to the front of the church to sit.

"So, this is a church?" Ezra looked around in wonder.

"Yeah, I've been coming to this church since I was eleven as many Sundays as I could manage. It's a nice place to get away for one morning of the week," Athena told as she looked around the church as people started to file in.

"You've been going here for a while then," inferred Onthant.

"Uh huh. I really liked it here."

"So, how long does this usually last?" Kanan asked.

"About one to two hours," answered Athena. "If you guys don't feel comfortable about all the Christianity stuff, it's ok for us to leave and sit in the parking lot. Say one of us didn't feel well."

"We've been teaching you about the Jedi religion back with the rebellion," Kanan spoke softly. "I think it's good that we can understand your religion more."

"Thanks," Athena said.

Athena soon turned her head when a hand tapped her shoulder. She saw Martin with a slightly concerned look on his face.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Athena asked.

"You can play the piano, right? Kyle got sick from the leftover eggnog," Martin asked.

"Are you joking right now? I thought he was lactose-intolerant!" Athena had an annoyed look on her face.

"Exactly!"

Letting out an exaggerated sigh, Athena stood up, "I swear...Yes. I can," Athena turned to the others. "Is it ok if I-"

"Go on. It's alright," Onthant assured.

"Thanks," Athena turned to Martin and the two went off in another direction.

Turning to the others, Ezra asked, "What's a piano?"

"It's an instrument," Rae told. "I honestly didn't know she played."

"I didn't either," commented Kanan.

"What else don't you guys know about the kid?" Onthant questioned.

"She's not too much into talking about her past. I guess some pretty bad stuff happened while she was on Earth," Ezra told.

Having a questioning look on his face, Onthant asked, "Like what?"

"Nothing," Kanan quickly stated. Avoiding hurting his father's feelings.

Kanan knew that Onthant must've felt horrible about leaving his daughter on her own in the streets. He didn't want to make it worse by telling him of the things he knew about Athena's past as Abigail Foster the foster kid.

Turning to his Padawan, Kanan hissed, "Right?"

Now Ezra had a questioning face, he asked, "What's wrong with telling your dad about your little sister's life on Earth?"

"Ezra, he doesn't need to feel bad about Athena's life she had. It's rude," Rae stated.

"What happened?" Onthant asked, having suspicion in his voice.

"Let's stop talking about it. If she wants, she'll tell him," Kanan told.

"Caleb. What happened to Syla that you won't say anything? And one more thing: why did Reverend Novella and that boy call her Abigail?"

"Her name she was given on Earth is Abigail Foster, Dad. The government gave it to her when she was a baby."

"Why doesn't she go by that name anymore?" Onthant asked.

"She doesn't like it. She wanted to have the same last name as her brother so she goes with the name of Athena Jarrus," Rae explained. "I guess she just made the name Athena up."

"Alright, then-" Onthant was cut short of his sentence when the reverend began to speak. The group quieted down as the service began.

Reverend Novella spoke of how blessed everyone was for having such a good day and so on. Ezra was quite curious about this religion as Reverend Novella spoke more and more of it. Kanan, Onthant and Rae were interested too since they had little to no information about Athena's religion. This was a bit of a learning experience for the group as Athena rarely spoke of this aspect of her past life on Earth.

The reverend had spoken and preached for a good twenty minutes before he introduced the junior choir. Athena was seen at the large instrument off to the side of the group of kids as she sat in front of the piano. The kids each wore a red shirt like Martin had and ranged from age five to probably fifteen or so. Some of the kids were basically bouncing as they stood in front of the church group while the older ones kept still. Each of them had a smile on their face...well...almost everyone. Athena still had her straight face as she seemed to still have her mind set on a mission even while she was playing the piano and the kids sang some Christmas carols and other Christian songs.

She played quite well, but there was something missing...something that cannot be taught. She didn't have passion. Her eyes didn't gleam with the same light as the others, or even like the times before Empire day she had in her eyes. Kanan kinda wished that their dad could've been there when her eyes still had a little bit of joy left in them. Before the Empire destroyed the light in her heart that was shown through her eyes. He deserved to see his daughter to be happy once, especially after over fourteen years of separation. Athena didn't even have the slightest smile. She had almost a somber look as her fingers still trailed on the piano keys. Her spirit was broken. The Empire made a soldier out of her alright.

Athena didn't sing along to the first three songs the group played. Athena looked over to the group for a second, just a glance. She saw in her brother's eyes that he knew that her spirit wasn't there. That she had no passion. Then she saw her father. He had never seen her have any positive emotions. Athena felt he didn't deserve that. She looked back down at the sheet music and saw that the next song was a song that she knew she could sing.

Athena began to play the instrument in front of her her eyes following every motion of her own fingers as she began to play the song 'Man in the Mirror' by Michael Jackson.

 _ **I'm Gonna Make A Change,**_

 _ **For Once In My Life**_

 _ **It's Gonna Feel Real Good,**_

 _ **Gonna Make A Difference**_

 _ **Gonna Make It Right . . .**_

 _ **As I, Turn Up The Collar On My**_

 _ **Favourite Winter Coat**_

 _ **This Wind Is Blowin' My Mind**_

 _ **I See The Kids In The Street,**_

 _ **With Not Enough To Eat**_

 _ **Who Am I, To Be Blind?**_

 _ **Pretending Not To See**_

 _ **Their Needs**_

 _ **A Summer's Disregard,**_

 _ **A Broken Bottle Top**_

 _ **And A One Man's Soul**_

 _ **They Follow Each Other On**_

 _ **The Wind Ya' Know**_

 _ **'Cause They Got Nowhere**_

 _ **To Go**_

 _ **That's Why I Want You To**_

 _ **Know**_

 _ **I'm Starting With The Man In**_

 _ **The Mirror**_

 _ **I'm Asking Him To Change**_

 _ **His Ways**_

 _ **And No Message Could Have**_

 _ **Been Any Clearer**_

 _ **If You Wanna Make The World**_

 _ **A Better Place**_

 _ **(If You Wanna Make The**_

 _ **World A Better Place)**_

 _ **Take A Look At Yourself, And**_

 _ **Then Make A Change**_

 _ **(Take A Look At Yourself, And**_

 _ **Then Make A Change)**_

 _ **(Na Na Na, Na Na Na, Na Na,**_

 _ **Na Nah)**_

 _ **I've Been A Victim Of A Selfish**_

 _ **Kind Of Love**_

 _ **It's Time That I Realize**_

 _ **That There Are Some With No**_

 _ **Home, Not A Nickel To Loan**_

 _ **Could It Be Really Me,**_

 _ **Pretending That They're Not**_

 _ **Alone?**_

 _ **A Widow Deeply Scarred,**_

 _ **Somebody's Broken Heart**_

 _ **And A Washed-Out Dream**_

 _ **(Washed-Out Dream)**_

 _ **They Follow The Pattern Of**_

 _ **The Wind, Ya' See**_

 _ **Cause They Got No Place**_

 _ **To Be**_

 _ **That's Why I'm Starting With**_

 _ **Me**_

 _ **(Starting With Me!)**_

 _ **...**_

Athena played the song through and the choir of the kids soon left with her behind them when she finished. The other kids could be seen saying how good of a job they did to each other. Most noticeable to the group was Martin talking to Athena. After a few minutes, Athena came back to the group and listened to the service until it ended and the church let out a stream of people.

Once Athena came back, Onthant commented, "I didn't know you could play piano."

"Yeah," Athena simply replied.

"You were good," Onthant said.

Athena simply nodded and said nothing.

The others slightly cringed at the failed attempts for Onthant to build a father-daughter relationship with his daughter. Athena was obviously set on something other than family.

The group waited for the Novella's and they once again found themselves in the minivan and to the house that their car was still parked in front of, the oil staining the cement. The group soon got out of the car and Reverend Novella turned to Onthant.

"I'll help you push the car into the garage. We have a car jack if you need one," told the man.

"Thank you, Reverend," Onthant replied with gratitude.

"You can call me Richard. Service is over," the reverend smiled.

They soon followed the Novella's into their domicile. It was nice inside the home. The Christmas decorations were still up as well as the Christmas tree decorated with lights and ornaments. Ezra,Kanan and Rae were quite wondrous at these decorations.

Onthant looked at the group he had been traveling with, he asked, "Alright, do any of you know anything about a car and how to fix it?"

Kanan, Ezra and Rae shook their heads. Athena slightly shrugged.

"Alright, I'll call you if I need any help. 'Kay, kiddo?" Onthant offered and turned to . "Thank you again."

"No problem. Let's go get the car," and the two men went out of the doorway and towards the garage.

Martin turned to Abigail, he asked, "So you guys enjoy Christmas?"

"I spent it in the cemetery where my dead foster mother is buried, I was attacked by a shadow, had a pizza with a man that tried to kill me, a building collapsed in flames around me and I had to deal with New York traffic," Athena had a cold stare at Martin.

Janet and Martin shared a worried look at each other and then back at Abigail.

"My, you have quite an imagination…" Janet let out a chuckle, a little scared for the fact that Athena probably wasn't lying.

"I wish that was the case."

"Hey, you guys enjoy football?" Martin tried to change the subject. "The Cleveland Browns should be on soon."

"Let's do that," offered Kanan and turned to his little sister. "You watch that stuff, don't you?"

"Yeah-"

"Great," Kanan stopped Athena from saying anything more and turned to Janet. "Thank you."

Janet gestured the group into the living room. At the door they came in from, the living room was in front of them with the kitchen a little to the right. The group all took a seat either on the couch or on the floor. Janet sat next to her son on the couch with Ezra next to Martin and Rae sat on the end next to Ezra. Athena sat on the floor while Kanan leaned on the couch as he felt more comfortable standing.

They soon put on the football game of the Browns versus the Kansas City Chiefs. Kanan and Ezra were fairly confused how humans were playing instead of the droid football they were used to. Ezra constantly asked questions, most answered by Martin.

Athena was absolutely shaking her head as the Chiefs scored ten points in the first quarter while the Browns didn't get any until second quarter. Richard had come in to enjoy the game and cheered with his wife and son for the Browns as he also stood next to Kanan. Rae, Ezra and Kanan even found themselves cheering for the the Cleveland Browns. Athena kept quiet and watched the game with a plain face.

When the game finished, with the Browns as the losers, Ezra, Kanan and Rae were quite disappointed. The Novella's and Athena assured them that this was a normal feeling for a Cleveland Brown's fan.

"It takes a loyal person to make a Brown's fan," Martin told. "Cleveland Browns fans are some of the most loyal people in America."

"Amen to that," Athena agreed.

"You didn't cheer much, dear. What's wrong, Abigail?" Janet asked.

"I'm alright," Athena assured. "You guys still have puppy chow as a tradition?"

"Why yes we do," Richard said. "You're all welcome to have some."

"What's puppy chow?" Rae asked.

"Oh man, you haven't lived until you had puppy chow," Martin shook his head and looked at Rae. "You're not from the midwest, are you?"

Ezra, Rae and Kanan shook their heads.

"Yeah, we never asked. Where y'all from?" Janet asked.

"They're from Toronto,Canada. Our dad is from New York City," Athena quickly said as she stood.

"Wow," Richard said. "You are a long ways from home then."

"Yeah," Kanan agreed.

The Novellas were quite gracious as they introduced the group to puppy chow, the peanut buttery, chocolatey good midwestern snack. Having never eaten it before, Ezra, Rae and Kanan loved the snack as they ate it. Athena was conservative and hardly ate, even though she was obviously starved.

Martin was onto Athena's strange behaviour. He could tell that this wasn't the Abigail he knew. She wasn't anyone anyone knew. She was very quiet. Serious. Tense. And...distant. As she sat a far from the others in the kitchen, Martin came over and leaned against the wall she stood by.

"Hey, what's wrong, Abigail? You seem...different since the last time I saw you," Martin asked.

"A lot of things happened."

"Ever since you left...I thought you were gone forever. Now you're back. I just want to know what happened in the months you were gone," Martin asked.

"Martin, do you know why I had to leave everyone?" Athena asked.

"Not really. After you did that magic trick in the cafeteria of the school you moved to, you just...disappeared."

"Magic trick?"

"Yeah. It was on the news. It said you did this surprise magic trick in the cafeteria. I guess the kids there didn't think that it was just a trick," Martin explained.

Sighing, Athena looked to the ground, "That's what they said, huh?"

"Yeah...it was just a magic trick, right? You went away to further your magician act or something? Right?" Martin asked.

Athena looked back to Martin, "Let 's go with that. It was just a magic trick. We're trying to get to St. Louis for a performance there for New Years Eve. Can't be late."

"So, I know Caleb's your brother. On-the-ant is your father. How is that boy related to you?And that girl? Rae? Cousins?"

"Rae is a good friend of mine. Ezra is her cousin," Athena partially lied. Rae was her friend anyways, so it wasn't a total lie. "Why? You jealous of Ezra?"

"No…" Martin slightly blushed.

Athena looked over to the door near the other end of the kitchen that lead to the garage. Her father soon came through and shut the door behind him. His face had some oil smeared on him and was trapped in his brownish-grey beard. His artic blue eyes looked over to his daughter.

"Hey,kiddo, you don't have duct tape, do ya?" Onthant asked.

"I got some, Onthant," Rae told. "In the trunk and in my bookbag. It's the one with the archery equipment attached to it."

"So, how's it going, Dad?" Kanan asked as he turned to his dad.

"Not too good. The steering is shot and you absolutely crushed the fuel tank. I'm going to have to spend a bit more time that I originally thought on this. It's going to take me atleast 'till tomorrow to fix it," Onthant said.

"We should be able to make it to St. Louis even with that. But we'll have to run into as little accidents as possible," Rae told.

"You can stay with us if you need to," Janet offered. "You are welcome to sleep in the living room."

"Thank you. That is very kind of you," Kanan thanked.

"What are we going to do until tomorrow?" Ezra asked.

"I'm going to fix the car. You four can just hang around until I need some help from this one," Onthant gestured to Athena.

"Alright, sounds ok," commented Rae.

* * *

For the day, the group didn't do too much. Though the Novellas had tried to get them to see the rest of Cleveland, they declined. Ezra was kind of wary of Martin as he seemed to take any chance he could get to get close to Abigail. Athena would always pick up on this and move away from him. She seemed to have a little bit too much experience in this criteria. Now Ezra knew how Kanan felt.

Kanan wasn't too much of a talker as well as Athena. Rae kinda opened up the best she could to the Novellas, striking up some small talks with Janet, Richard or Martin. The group often helped the family with small chores around the house to pass the time until the evening.

Janet went off to the kitchen to grade some papers as she was a teacher and had to get her work done. Richard too went off to the kitchen to help his wife with the immense amounts of papers she had to grade. Feeling the awkwardness, Kanan offered for himself to go out and help his dad.

"Well, I'll go see what I can do to help Dad," Kanan stood and headed to the garage.

"I'll go too," Athena offered.

"Nah, you guys stay here. Hang out or something," Kanan offered.

Athena sighed and sat back on the couch between Ezra and Martin with Rae on the other side of Ezra. Athena watched her big brother leave to the garage and sighed and went back to watching the T.V.

Athena soon noticed Martin's arm draped nonchalantly behind her and on her shoulder. She then could tell within the Force that Ezra noticed too. Ezra soon tried his best to casually put his arm around Athena's waist, he was a hopeless cause. Having an idea, Athena slightly shifted forward so Ezra could casually put his arm around Athena's waist.

This was obvious to both boys and they each noticed their acts of affection for the same girl. The two shared a quick glance and went back to watching the TV. Martin moved closer to Athena and leaned towards her. Ezra did the same and Athena still acted like nothing was out of place, though she still had a plan.

Ezra noticed that Martin obviously was trying to show his affection for Abigail to show that he was still technically her boyfriend. Ezra then leaned his head on Athena's shoulder and tightened his arm around Athena's waist to bring her closer. Martin did the same.

The two boys did this so much that their arms nearly came in contact with each other. Rae saw this and looked at Athena with a confused look. Athena looked back with a look that explained everything. Rae nodded and took out her phone and began to point the camera at the three and recorded.

Athena sat up quickly and the two boys fell into each other, each surprised by the sudden move. They struggled to sit up as they both had leaned so much in the direction of the same girl.

"Well, I'm going to use the restroom. Tell me if anything happens," Athena said, looking at the two struggled to sit up.

"Al-alright," Ezra stuttered as he sat up.

"Ok," said Martin as he also sat up.

Athena winked and left the room, having no intentional receiver of the wink. The two boys let out a nervous smile as they had a stupid look on each of their faces with blush to complement it. Rae quickly shut off her phone and put it back in her pocket before either of them could see their embarrassment was captured on camera.

The two boys looked at each other.

Martin asked, "Hey, you two aren't a thing, are you?"

Shrugging, Ezra said, "You can say so."


	15. Chapter 15- Tough

The group of five had all spent the night in the living room. The three teenagers shared the couch. Athena slept in the middle as Rae and Ezra had their heads on opposite sides of the ends of the couch. Her head rested on the couch cushion and the rest of her body rested on the coffee table under her. Onthant and Kanan each slept on the floor separately with sheets underneath them and a pillow as well as a blanket for each.

It was hardly the dawn when Kanan woke up with a jerk. He did not have a nightmare of any sort or a vision. He just felt that something was off. He looked over and saw his father still asleep. Kanan looked over and saw both Rae and Ezra still asleep;but Athena was gone.

Kanan quickly stood up and looked through the Force for Athena. Of course, Kanan felt the blur of Earth's surface within the Force smear it. He then began to call out within the Force for her, a small calling of her name through the Force.

Then he got a reply. Her signature was distinct now in the Force. Like a match in the middle of a dark room. She obviously was stressed, fierce, and ...scared. He Force signature was almost telling him to stay away. He could tell she was standing somewhere up higher. The roof.

Sure enough, Kanan saw Athena's body fall from the roof and into the bushes as he looked out of the window. Athena quickly jumped up and stood. She had her lightsaber ignited and her face was covered with new scratches and some mud. Her eyes seemed crazed and fierce as she glared around her to make sure something was or wasn't there to attack. Kanan had never seen such an expression on Athena's face.

In the vision she had a more malevolent look at some points or a just crazed at others. Now, it was a mix of that and something else. She had the eyes of a bloodthirsty killer, but was scared. Her face was that of an outmatched soldier or warrior fighting to the last seemed to calm down and she deactivated the dark blue blades of her lightsaber. She put it in the pocket of her black hoodie and she looked into the window where Kanan was. She waved and soon came in through the front door with minimal sound. She took off her muddied shoes that had a black dust coated over them and her hoodie to show the green tank top she was still wearing.

"What happened out there?" Kanan asked in a low voice to not wake the others.

"Another minion of Abeloth's. I took care of it ,though," Athena assured.

Rubbing a small amount of mud off of Athena's face, Kanan offered, "Hey, why don't you go change and wash up. The Novella's will know something's up."

She brushed her brother's hand away. "I will. By the way: Martin and I guess most of the country must've thought that I did a magic trick when I discovered my Force-abilities. Just go with it. Say that we do magic tricks for a living and it's a family thing or something. It's our best cover-up."

"Ok, I'll tell the others when they wake up," assured Kanan. "Go wash up and change your clothes. We're going to make the most of being at a house like this and use the washing machine since we won't come across one for a while. We all have an extra pair of clothing."

"What about Onthant?" Athena asked.

"I'll let him borrow the clothes I'm wearing right now when they are washed," explained Kanan.

"Ok."

Later that morning, the group joined the Novella's for breakfast at the table in the kitchen. The table had only six seats, and there was eight of them all. Athena insisted she stood as well as Onthant and Kanan. The three were obviously related when this transaction of words went down as none of them wanted to be a burden or put above another. It ended up with them finding a spare chair that Onthant and Kanan sat in the other while Athena stood away with her plate of food in hand.

She wore her black hoodie and covered up as much face she could with a scarf. The others were questioning of this as she seemed to want no one to see her.

"What's the matter, child? You've been wearing that silly scarf all morning," Mr. Novella asked.

"Yeah ,kid, are you cold or something?" Onthant asked as he finished his plate and put it into the sink.

"I'm fine," Athena softly spoke as she ate little bites of the scrambled eggs she had on her plate. She had worn her hair down and kept it covering a major part of her face. She only kept her mouth and eyes clear on her face as she needed to see and eat.

Onthant turned from the sink and came over to his daughter as she still shrunk in the corner's shadow. He look quizzically at his daughter and reached to brush a piece of hair away from her face. His hand abruptly stopped when she held up her fork and glared at him.

"Do you want to pull back a stub?" Athena growled.

"Abigail, don't be so harsh towards your father!" Janet said. "And let us see your face, for goodness sake!"

"I'm fine," Athena grumbled and went back to her food.

"Kiddo, I'm not going to hurt you. Can you just please uncover your face? Sometimes you worry me more than your mother ever did," Onthant nicely asked.

Athena let out a soft growl and moved her hair out of her face and quickly covered the rest of her face with the scarf. Onthant gave her a look that was all too similar to Kanan's when Athena just wouldn't listen.

"Hand over the scarf," Onthant put out his hand in front of his daughter.

Athena's eyes glared at Onthant's blue eyes before she took off the scarf and held it in her hand. The others were shocked to see Athena's face covered with bright red scratches. They were all over her face and neck and it looked as if they didn't stop there.

"What in the name of God happened to you?!" Janet asked as she , Rae, Martin, Richard Novella, and Kanan also stood to see Athena better.

"It was a racoon," Athena lied. "I got in a skirmish with one this morning while you all were asleep."

"What did you have against the racoon?" Martin asked with shock.

"It attacked me first!" Athena defended herself.

"Are you ok?" Ezra asked. "Did it hurt you?"

Athena glared at Ezra, she said, "Since when do I get hurt by something as little as that?"Athena turned back to her father, "I already cleaned the wounds. They'll heal. I heal real quick."

"Why were you trying to hide them?" Onthant asked.

"I didn't want you to worry. We have more important things to worry about now," Athena pointed out. "Like getting to St. Louis in time."

"Kid, I'm supposed to worry about you. You're my daughter."

"You sound like your other kid over there," Athena gestured to her brother.

Kanan said, "Hey! It's my job!"

"Can we move on?" Athena asked. "I'm fine."

"Ok, I'm going to go fix up the car. Should be done by the end of today," Onthant told.

"I'll help," Athena offered as she soon followed Onthant .

"I'll help too," Rae offered as she stood and put her plate in the sink. "Mostly because I'm scared Athena might kill someone."

The two followed Onthant out to the garage. Rae had changed into her spare clothing she had brought, it was her purple tank-top with long jeans she got from Athena's clothes she left with the rebellion. She wore a black sweatshirt just like Athena and Onthant; the sweatshirt was also Athena's that she left behind.

Rae didn't know too much about Earth cars and technology. The time Rae had spent on Earth wasn't focused on automobiles and fixing them. Athena on the other hand proved to be quiet familiar to the fixings of a car;having grown up on Earth. Rae could understand the basics while the three worked on the car since Earth's technology wasn't nearly as advanced as the rest of the universe as it was fairly discernable.

Rae noticed Athena did not have any sort of warmness one would have for their family, let alone Athena. She tried her best to get Athena to warm up to her father, or even the rest of the world. Rae knew what it was like to have the Empire crush her soul and seem to make the universe bleak. But, she had Master Luminara. She had brought her out of her crushed spirited time and took her under her wing. Rae knew Kanan, Ezra, Onthant, and herself could bring her back from the state Rae had gone through. But...the Empire did not treat her the same most likely.

"Hey, Rae, hand me the duct tape," Onthant requested as he still was under the car.

"Sure," Rae soon passed the green duct tape to Onthant.

"Thanks," Onthant thanked. "Syla, do you know if the Novella's can spare a metal hanger?"

"I'll go ask," Athena told and started off in the direction of the door to the house.

Rae stopped her,she offered, "I'll go get it. You help your dad."

"Alright," Athena agreed and Rae went off.

"Where did you get this car?! Its steering is all messed up. And this part actually isn't your brother's fault."

"Kanan told me that they 'borrowed' it from a car dealership before they went to your shop to get the battery fixed," Athena told.

"It wasn't the battery. There was a short circuit I had to fix, it was the reason the engine stalled."

"This is a 2005 Honda Accord, right? These things had a few recalls. That kinda sound like the recall they had on this model."

"What recall?" Onthant asked.

"They recalled it because the outer race of the second shaft could break during certain driving styles. It could cause the broken pieces to be lodged in the parking pawl causing the car to roll even though it's not the driver's fault," Athena told.

Letting out a chuckle in disbelief, Onthant commented, "Geez, kid. How do you know all that?"

"I worked as a mechanic in Las Vegas," Athena told.

"Man, you've been all over the place. Haven't you?"

"Yeah, I've lived in in eleven states before I met them all," Athena told as she still kneeled on the ground next to the car.

"Woah, that's a lot of states did you live in?"

"Let's see: Ohio,Colorado, Alabama, North Dakota,New Hampshire, Florida , Arkansas, Montana, Georgia, New York,and Nevada.

"I stayed my first year of my life in Ohio, then went to Colorado for a year until I turned two years old. Then when I was two, I went to Alabama. When I turned three: I moved to North Dakota. When I was four: New Hampshire. When I was five: Florida. When I was six I lived in Arkansas. At age seven I moved to Montana. When I was eight I lived in Georgia. When I was nine I lived in New York. When I was ten I lived in Nevada. And when I was eleven I moved back to Ohio and now I'm about fourteen."

"Oh my...why did you move so much?"

Shaking her head, Athena answered, "I guess people didn't like me too much so the foster system just traded me out to another state, after state, after state…"

"You grew up in the foster system, huh?" Onthant seemed to have a certain strain of regret and sorrow in his voice that Athena knew too well from Kanan.

"Yeah. I turned out fine, though."

Onthant came out from under the car and dusted off his hands . His artic blue eyes looked over at Athena's green eyes. Athena now wondered how she had gotten her mother's green eyes rather than a mix of her both of her parents' eyes like Kanan did with his mix of green with a little bit of blue.

"I'm sorry kid," Onthant said as he sat on the ground next to Athena as they both leaned on the side of the car. "I never wanted to give you up. It's one of the biggest regrets I have; giving you and your brother up. I would've been able to raise you and your brother…"

"Hey, there's no use for you to look at the past if you aren't going to learn anything from it. I know that my mom was a Jedi, that means you two were probably on the run or in hiding after Order 66. If you would've kept me...I would have been taken by the Empire and trained from the beginning to serve them. You would've been captured too. "

"I know...but I could've kept you when we got stranded on Earth. The Empire would've never come after us-"

"But we would have never been with Caleb again," Athena pointed out. "I know you and Cyla hiding me on Earth was the most logical choice...and the hardest. You could've never known if the Empire would've tracked you down or not. You're probably in the system. They probably would've had a bounty hunter come after me and you if you kept me because they'd know what you look like. Because I was in the foster system, they never knew what I looked like until recently. And since you didn't have me with you, there was no need to send a bounty hunter after you."

Shaking his head, Onthant stated, "You definitely are your mother's daughter."

Athena smiled at that. The first time she had smiled with joy or humor for so long, she smiled at her dad. Ontant turned and saw his daughter's smile for the first time and he smiled back. Sure she had just a smirk, but it was better than nothing.

Standing up, Onthant helped Athena stand with a helping hand that she accepted.

"You know, you get that smile from me," Onthant joked. "At least that's one good thing you got from me."

"Let's get back to fixing the car," Athena offered.

"Alright. We don't need that hanger now, anyways. No that we know it's the outer race of the second shaft breaking causing the steering problems, we won't need it."

"What do you want me to do?" Athena asked.

"I'll let you fix the parking pawl and get anything that's lodged in there out. I'll patch up the outer race,"

"Ok."

* * *

Later that evening, Onthant and Athena had gotten too tired to work on the car much more. The pieces lodged in the parking pawl were a bear to get out and nearly bloodied their hands. It was taking a while for Onthant to fix the outer race too since he didn't have the proper material. Rae helped a bit with Athena's part, but Athena assured her that it would be easier if Athena were to just do it.

They each had quite a bit of oil and grime smeared on their hands and face. Athena found it humorous when Onthant had trouble getting the oil out of his greyish-brown beard.

After she had cleaned herself up, Athena walked into the living others were all eating at this time; Athena decided that she wasn't hungry. She had taken a shower as the others had done so before her. They all had cleaned their clothes and changed into their spare clothing, except for Onthant who wore Kanan's green sweater and grey pants since he had no spare clothes with him. Athena decided she wouldn't change into her other clothes until tomorrow since she had just put on these clothes. Athena had her damp hair combed back into a ponytail that was similar to Kanan's and Onthant's.

She sighed as she looked around the empty room filled with Christmas decorations. She remembered how happy she was when that holiday came every year. Even the piano the Novella's kept in the living room had a line of lights strung around it.

Athena went over to the piano and sat on the piano bench in front of it. She stepped on the soft pedal with her left foot and quietly played a song and sang even softer.

 ** _Once I was seven years old my momma told me_**  
 ** _Go make yourself some friends or you'll be lonely_**  
 ** _Once I was seven years old_**

 ** _It was a big big world, but we thought we were bigger_**  
 ** _Pushing each other to the limits, we were learning quicker_**  
 ** _By eleven smoking herb and drinking burning liquor_**  
 ** _Never rich so we were out to make that steady figure_**

 ** _Kanan had finished his meal and decided to go to the living room in search for Athena. He figured something was wrong for her not want to eat. He walked to the living room where he heard a very soft voice singing with keys being played on the piano._**

 ** _Kanan now wore a black t-shirt with the jean shorts he had gotten in Las Vegas at Goodwill after he and Athena escaped from Area 51._**

 ** _He saw his little sister playing the piano and he smiled. Kanan came up behind Athena and began to softly sing._**

 ** _Once I was eleven years old my daddy told me_**  
 ** _Go get yourself a wife or you'll be lonely_**  
 ** _Once I was eleven years old_**

Athena turned and smiled at Kanan and they each sang the song with a low volume.

 _ **I always had that dream like my daddy before me**_  
 _ **So I started writing songs, I started writing stories**_  
 _ **Something about that glory just always seemed to bore me**_  
 _ **'Cause only those I really love will ever really know me**_

 _ **Once I was twenty years old, my story got told**_  
 _ **Before the morning sun, when life was lonely**_  
 _ **Once I was twenty years old**_

 _ **I only see my goals, I don't believe in failure**_  
 _ **'Cause I know the smallest voices, they can make it major**_  
 _ **I got my boys with me at least those in favor**_  
 _ **And if we don't meet before I leave, I hope I'll see you later**_

 _ **Once I was twenty years old, my story got told**_  
 _ **I was writing about everything, I saw before me**_  
 _ **Once I was twenty years old**_  
 _ **Soon we'll be thirty years old, our songs have been sold**_  
 _ **We've traveled around the world and we're still roaming**_  
 _ **Soon we'll be thirty years old**_

 _ **I'm still learning about life**_  
 _ **My woman brought children for me**_  
 _ **So I can sing them all my songs**_  
 _ **And I can tell them stories**_  
 _ **Most of my boys are with me**_  
 _ **Some are still out seeking glory**_  
 _ **And some I had to leave behind**_

 _ **My brother/sister I'm still sorry**_

The two sang that song as if they meant to say something. Kanan knew that it was 'brother'. He knew.

Athena stopped playing and looked up at Kanan. Kanan gave a weary look as he seemed sorry, and not for singing the word wrong. Athena didn't say anything and she sighed.

"You want something to eat, sis?" Kanan asked.

"Nah, I'm alright, bro," Athena shook her head and stood in front of her brother, him towering her since Athena was only to his shoulder.

"Hey, Abigail! Wanna go and shoot some hoops?" Martin called from the kitchen as he peaked around the corner with a basketball under his arm. He wore a red hoodie and jeans with some sneakers. "Your friends say they never played! Can you believe that?"

"Sure," Athena responded before she glanced at her brother and ran out the door with Martin to the garage where Rae and Ezra were already standing.

Athena followed the group out the door on the side of the garage and into the driveway where the Novella's van was parked at the end. Leaving just enough room to play some basketball as the board hung off the front of the garage.

"Alright, so are you two sure you don't know anything about basketball?" Martin asked.

"What's basketball?" Ezra asked.

Martin glanced over to Athena with a surprised look as he seem dumbfounded that Ezra did not know anything about basketball. Athena nodded and Martin tossed her the ball. Athena looked up at the net and backed up about five feet before she threw it into the net. Ezra and Rae could tell that she used the Force a little bit, probably unintentionally.

"That's basketball,"Athena looked at Ezra and gestured to the basketball board.

"Oh…"

Martin and Athena continued to teach Ezra and Rae the rules of basketball before they split the two into teams. Rae was with Athena while Ezra was stuck with Martin. Soon, Ezra and Rae started to get the hang of making shots with the basketball, proving quite well. When they began to play the actual game, the three Padawans could tell each of them was using the Force...just a little.

When Martin made a score the first time, he did a movement that looked like a sneeze into his elbow.

"Oh no you did not just dab," Athena abruptly stopped as she held the basketball under her arm.

"What's a dab?" Ezra whispered to Rae.

"I don't know," responded Rae.

"What's wrong with a dab?" Martin questioned. "Don't you know how to dab?"

"Do I know how to dab? Are you kidding me? I lived in city that invented the dab; Atlanta, Georgia!"

"Then what is wrong with dabbing?"

"You are not from Georgia! That's an Atlantic dance move! How do you know it?" Athena questioned.

"It's popular! How do you not know about this?"

"Why is popular?" Athena asked with confusion.

Shrugging, Martin said, "I don't know. Just is. Why don't you dab?"

"I invented the dab. There is no need."

Martin seemed to laugh a little and shook his head. "That was a roast."

"Yes. Yes it was," Athena concurred and threw the basketball, making another basket. Then she dabbed.


	16. Chapter 16- Smart

The group had once again spent the night at the Novella's as their car still needed a little bit of work. Athena and Onthant had been working on the car for most of the morning before they had finished...for the most part. The group had thanked the Novella's one last time and packed up inside the car and left at a little after noon. The Novella's had allowed them to have some gasoline they had laying around their garage. Because Onthant didn't know how to drive and the Novella's knew for a fact Athena was too young to drive, they had Kanan drive.

It had been a few minutes into driving when Athena began to program the GPS.

"Ok, so we should be able to reach St. Louis in a little over eight hours at minimal. So that means we'll probably be there by tomorrow; which is December, 30th," Athena told as she reached from the back seats to program the GPS and sat down.

"We'll be early still," Rae pointed out.

"Why can't we be in early?" Ezra asked.

"I'm thinking that Abeloth may have her majority of demons there since that's were her gate is and that's the place they're escaping from," Athena told. "I shouldn't weaken myself before I fight Abeloth or I may loose."

"We'll just make some diversions to make sure we don't get too close to St. Louis until we need to," Onthant said.

Nodding, Athena said, "Sounds good. But not too much of diversions or we may get there too late."

"What kind of diversions can we possibly run into, kid?" Onthant joked. "It's not like an army of those demon things-"

And like that,the car shook with a great force as if something had hit the side of it. Kanan swerved the car a bit as the immense force was far greater than a deer would have caused.

Athena glanced out the window and growled.

"You were saying, Dad?!" Athena unbuckled as she caught eye of the attackers.

"Oh no…" Kanan looked out the front windshield and into the sky. "That's a lot of...what are those?"

"Are those…?" Onthant slowly spoke.

"They look like chimeras..." Athena slowly spoke as she eyed the flying creatures. "Greek mythological creatures."

"They're huge!" Ezra had wide eyes.

"I think there's about ten. Athena, you sure you can take these?" Rae asked.

"Kanan, stop the car," Athena strictly ordered. "We're just by the Tower City Center. Just park by it."

Kanan did so and turned off the car and got out his lightsaber and turned back to Athena. "Alright, what's the plan?"

"Alright, there's ten of them and five of us. That means we can each take on , Rae, you two light up your lightsabers and run in the opposite direction Ezra and I will run. That gives three blades on each team. They're attracted to light, they'll follow your lightsaber. It looks like their maine is too thick to cut through with our lightsabers, go for the torso."

"What about me?" Onthant asked.

"You got a blaster?" Athena asked.

"Here, you can borrow mine, Dad," Kanan offered as he opened the glove box and took out the rifle he usually wore and handed it to Onthant.

"Ok, you go with Kanan and Rae and act as a sniper. Let's go!" Athena told before she got out her lightsaber and the group quickly exited. Athena looked at the others and ordered. "Turn on your lightsabers! Run in opposite directions when they get eye of our lightsabers!"

Each Jedi took out their lightsaber and activated their blades and held them in the air as they looked for the large creatures. They could soon see them circling them like vultures around roadkill.

They were fairly large, much bigger than a normal lion. About twice the size. The creatures did indeed look like the mythical creatures called chimeras. It had the head and body of a lion, but had ram horns on the top of its head with razor sharp points. Large bat wings sprouted from its back as they spanned well over fifteen feet. There was what looked like a reptilian tail on it that was nearly the length of the height of a human as it was the color of a dark green. Its front paws were those of a lions, but the back had hooves as of a goat.

The chimeras tightened their circle around the group before one looked down at the light emitted by the lightsabers. It could then be seen that their eyes nearly glowed as they were a bright yellow.

"Steady...wait until they lower, then we run…" Athena spoke.

"Um...kid...how are we going to out run those things?" Onthant asked.

"Run like your life depends on it," Athena advised as she held her now green blades above her head. "Because it really does."

"Well, that's not nerve-wracking at all…" commented Rae.

It was a good minute or two before one of the chimeras began to lower the circle of the creatures. Athena waited until they were about twenty feet above the ground before she shouted. "Now! Run!"

Athena soon took off it the direction of where the Progressive Field was in as it showed in the distance. Ezra soon followed her and the other three ran in the opposite direction. Four chimeras chased after Athena and Ezra while the other six focused on Onthant, Rae and Kanan.

Six of the chimeras chased after Kanan, Rae and Onthant as Rae and Kanan kept their lightsabers activated. The three ran as the chimeras were swiftly flying through the air behind them.

"Onthant! There's a bridge up here on this intersection! Kanan and I will go down into the harbor while you stay on the bridge! Shoot them when we lure them down there! You'll have a higher position so you should get a clear shot!" Rae shouted as they ran down the road.

"Alright!" Onthant agreed.

The group soon came across the intersection before they dived out into the middle of traffic, causing many to blare their horns and stop in the middle of the road. Onthant took off to the left as Rae and Kanan kept running forward toward the lower harbor road. Rae and Kanan made sure the chimeras would follow them rather than Onthant by holding up their lightsabers and calling to the large monsters.

"Come on, kitty! Follow the light!" Kanan shouted.

"Come on! Follow the pwetty wightsaber!" Rae called.

The chimeras thankfully did follow the two that wielded the lightsabers as they ran down the road. They stopped at the intersection at the bottom of the hill and in front of an RTA stop. The two turned and saw that Onthant had made it on the bridge as he stood with the blaster in hand. The monsters soon swooped down and landed on the cement belonging to the road. Surrounding cars could be heard screeching in horror at the beasts and speedily backed away.

The six chimeras made a semi-circle around the two. One of them, the largest, let out a howling roar that shook the ground underneath their feet. It mouth showed rows of razor sharp teeth that the sun's light shone off them with a great deal. Kanan and Rae stood back-to-back as they faced the monsters.

"Why isn't he shooting?" Rae hissed as the group stood at a what seemed to be a stalemate.

"Give him a second…" Kanan spoke in a low voice.

One of the chimeras then came closer to the two. It swung its paw in the air, showing the sharp claws it bared; a show of warning obviously. The two then caught a glimpse of the tail the chimeras had. It wasn't a tail per say...but a snake. The snake rose behind the lion as its venomously green eyes stared at the two. It let out a hiss as it's green scales glimmered in the sunlight.

"Ok...is it me or does that thing have a snake as a tail?" Rae nervously asked.

"Yeah...it does…"

"Onthant should be shooting by now!" Rae hissed.

"Wait for it...wait for it...Now!" Kanan shouted as a red flash of light flew in the direction of the one chimera that was closest to the two.

The flash of light struck the back leg of the chimera and it exploded in a cloud of black dust. The other monsters growled and began to pounce at them. Kanan and Rae then began to swing their lightsabers at each one that pounced.

Rae soon was surrounded by two chimeras as she ducked each swing of their paws and strike of the snakes. The chimera she face soon lunged at her and she dropped on her knees and held her lightsabers above her, crossed. The torso of the monster came down onto the violet blades and a cloud of smoke followed. She soon turned around and her purple blade in her left hand pierced through the torso of the other and another black cloud of smoke plumed around the area of which it had been once standing.

Kanan had been surrounded by three until Onthant killed another with the blaster from afar. Kanan's monsters began circling him and that's when he took his chance and swung at one and hit its torso, causing a cloud of smoke to followed. The other soon pounced as Kanan had his back to it. His Force-senses picked this up and he ducked so the monster jumped right over him. The snake of a tail soon began to snap at him before Kanan cut it off and it disappeared in a cloud of smoke too. But the rest of the chimera remained. It let out a roar louder than any animal he had ever heard and turned around with its claws drawn. Kanan soon rose his blade to make contact with the monster and a black cloud of smoke followed.

Kanan and Rae looked over to where Onthant was still standing on the bridge and waved to him with a smile and he waved back.

With Ezra and Athena, Athena was have trouble getting Ezra to actually handle his half of the monsters that followed.

They were now just outside of the Quicken Loans Arena in the middle of the intersection. Athena had already taken care of two of the chimeras, but the other two still remained. Athena turned from the black smoke from her recent kill of a chimera as she heard Ezra shout.

He was on the ground with the large paw of the chimera on his chest with his lightsaber just out of reach on the ground. Its mouth widened as it was readying to take a bite out of Ezra's head. The mouth of the chimera was large enough to easily had killed Ezra with it rows of razor teeth.

Athena narrowed her eyes and charged at the monster with her green saberstaff, she cut through the middle of it. A cloud of smoke once again followed.

Ezra let out some shaky breaths before he picked up his lightsaber and stood up, "Thanks."

"Don't think much of it, buddy," Athena warned as she looked at Ezra.

Ezra's eyes widened with worry and he shouted "Athen-"

Too late. The chimera behind Athena had lunged at her as her back was turned. It's mouth clamped down on the hood of Athena's hoodie and its wings expanded and soon took off. Athena's lightsaber dropped onto the ground as she let out a shout.

"Athena!" Ezra shouted before he picked up the lightsaber and began to chase after the winged lion. It began to fly with Athena in its mouth away down the road next to the basketball soon saw a red bridge walkway that spanned above the street from one building to another. He used the Force to jump onto it and then onto the back of the chimera.

Ezra soon let out a scream as the snake that acted as the monster's tail began to snap at him with its large mouth. He soon took his blue lightsaber and swung at it; making it turn into a cloud of dust. The chimera let out a roar and dropped Athena from its mouth and nearly shook Ezra of its back. Ezra saw Athena falling, so he stabbed his lightsaber into the monster's back. He soon too fell as it turned into a cloud of black dust.

Ezra rolled as he made contact with the sidewalk not too far from Athena with a roll. He quickly sat up and rubbed his head as he let out a groan. Ezra looked over to Athena as she dusted off herself and they both stood. He tapped on her shoulder and she turned around.

"Here's your lightsaber," Ezra handed the saberstaff to her.

She smiled and took it out of his hands, "Thanks. Nice job with the last one."

Ezra blushed a little and rubbed the back of his neck, "Well...it wasn't much…"

Athena smiled and nodded, "Hey, ya did good. Let's get back to the others."

"Alright," Ezra agreed and the two started down the sidewalk opposite side of the home of the Cavs.

The two walked at a normal pace as they didn't want to attract any more attention. Especially because they could the sirens of emergency response vehicles near them.

"Should we be worried about anyone seeing all that?" Ezra asked. "There were a lot of cars."

"It'll be fine," Athena waved it off. "They'll just believe it was just a magic trick after a few years of intensive psychological help."

Ezra rolled his eyes and continued down the sidewalk with Athena. Once they reached the intersection between the Horseshoe Casino and Quicken Loans Arena, Ezra looked to his right and he saw a ginormous poster that caught his eyes. It was of a man with a jersey that had the number 23 on his back and his arms stretched out. He pointed to it as they waited for the pedestrian walkway light to change.

"Hey, who's that?"

"That's Lebron James. He's a real famous basketball player. He just came back to the Cleveland Cavaliers a while ago. Hopefully he'll get this town a championship for once," Athena explained and turned to her left. "That's the Quicken Loans Arena where they play."

"What's so great about this Lebron James guy?" Ezra asked. "Seems like he's be important to put up a giant poster like that of him."

"He's one of the best basketball players in the world. We have hope in this town we'll actually have a winning season in some type of sport," Athena told. "We Clevelanders are really the most hopeful towns there are."

"And that's where you get it I suppose?" Ezra asked.

"Yeah...guess so," Athena said.

It took them only five minutes or so for them to reach the car where the others already were. Not one of them had a scratch on them; unlike Ezra who had his orange jacket punctured and scratched from the claws of the monsters and Athena with the ripped up hood she had from the mouth of the chimera. The both had scraped up knees and elbows from their fall and grey cement dust was splotched here and there.

"What happened to you two?" Onthant asked.

"One of the things pinned me down and that's how I got these holes. Then Athena killed it and was picked up by another and I had to jump on its back and kill it and we both fell in mid-flight off the thing," Ezra told.

"We have to leave. If they're starting to come in numbers, that means they know exactly where I am. We stayed here too leave now. I'll drive," Athena sternly told. "Who knows how many more could come after us?"

"Alright, but we're going to need to buy some food. You kids can't survive off of gas station snacks," Onthant said.

"I'll handle that. But we need to go as soon as we get the food."

"Hey, how did you know about those things being attracted to light?" Kanan asked.

Shrugging, Athena answered, "I just knew I guess."


	17. Chapter 17- Spoken

**Hey, everyone! So I would like to tell you of joe63129, an author who has many great ideas. I would highly recommend going to this author's profile to see the ideas this author has come up with. I sadly couldn't take up any of these ideas since I'm so busy, but I hope you go to visit joe63129 's profile.**

 **Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

The group was attacked a few more times by demons, but they were in much smaller numbers and strengths. Athena was covered in various scratches over her and nearly passed out every chance she got. It had been almost eight hours since their battle in Cleveland and they were a little past Indianapolis, Illinois. Their money supply was starting to dwindle from the food, gas and toll costs. Rae, Kanan and Athena took turns driving; but Kanan and Rae did their best to get Athena a little more rest since her extreme exhaustion was taking toll on the teen.

At this time, it was dark out as it turned to the hour of nine o'clock. Rae, Ezra and Athena all fell asleep in the back seats; leaving Onthant and Kanan the lone awakened. Kanan was the only one who was actually well awake as he had taken a nap while Rae had driven for a good seven hours. Onthant was even nodding in and out of consciousness.

 _"Turn left in akjbak…"_ The GPS began to spit out unrecognizable words and garbled hit the GPS a couple times, but it didn't help.

"Hey, Onthant, the GPS is on the frits," Kanan looked over to his dad.

"Hmm...well it looks like a circut came loose or something. Just go straight and turn onto Route 64 when it comes up in about an hour and a half and just go straight from there. Should take us right to St. Louis. When you see a giant arch, we're there," Onthant let out a yawn. "Gah! I'm getting too old for this...I need to sleep."

"Alright. Go to sleep. I got it. Just turn onto Route 64 and head straight."

"Alright, Caleb," Onthant yawned and leaned on his side of the car and slowly drifted to sleep. Kanan looked over to see his father as he didn't make a sound other than the small noise of his breath, just like Athena.

Kanan couldn't really process the fact on how he was sitting next to his actual father. He grew up his entire life having absolutely no thought about meeting his parents. Let alone his father and sister that had been living on Earth. His little sister was enough to take in, let alone his father. He could see a lot in himself in his father. It was looking in an older mirror. Kanan then began to wonder if he should grow out a beard like his dad. He contemplated on that idea, deciding to consider it in the future.

Kanan looked in the rearview mirror at the three Jedi-in-trainees as they all were fast asleep; their features shown with a flashes of orange from the passing street lamps. Athena was once again in the middle and Rae and Ezra both used Athena as a pillow. He smiled a little and looked back at the road.

It was a good hour and a half before he was in Louisville, Kentucky on Route 65 and came up on exit 137 were it came to a split. There was one lane that had the sign that had the numbers 71 and 64 within Route symbols on it that was readable to Kanan since he couldn't read Earth writing. But there was the other one that just had just the number 64 in a Route symbol.

"Dad! Where do I go?" Kanan shook his father's shoulder.

Onthant did not wake and Kanan was nearing the split. He took a chance and went in the lane for Route 71 and Route 64; not knowing the words underneath said 'Lexington' and 'Cincinnati' while the other read 'St. Louis'.

* * *

It was about seven in the morning when Kanan was getting really drowsy from the long drive. He was beginning to swerve a little on the road as his eyes slowly drooped shut. He was shaken out of his drowsiness when a car horn blared past them.

He, as well as everyone else in the car, shook awake.

"What did you do?" Athena grumbled as she rubbed the sleep out of her eyes.

"I've been driving for nine or ten hours now, give me a break," Kanan warned his little sister.

"Pull over, I'll drive," Athena offered. "Seems like none of 'em demons came after us yet."

Letting out a yawn, Kanna nodded, "Alright."

Kanan slowly pulled the car over on the road as other cars zoomed by them.

"Hey, what town are we in? We should be in St. Louis," pointed out Rae.

"I don't know, I just followed Route 64 since the GPS broke," Kanan yawned.

"West or East?" Athena nervously asked.

"Um...uh oh…" Rae looked with worried eyes at her phone.

"What?" Ezra asked.

"We're in Dalton...Dalton, Georgia," Rae nervously stated.

Athena looked at Kanan with fury in her eyes. Kanan saw and got nervous at the pure rage in his little sister's eyes. He unbuckled and quickly exited the car; Athena soon to follow as well as Onthant.

"Look...I didn't mean to-" Kanan was cut off by Athena.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HOW DID YOU NOT NOTICE YOU WERE GOING IN THE WRONG DIRECTION FOR HUNDREDS OF MILES?!" Athena yelled.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW?! I CAN"T READ EARTH'S WRITING!" Kanan shouted.

"DO YOU REALIZE THAT NOW IT'S GOING TO TAKE US AT LEAST TEN HOURS TO GET TO ST. LOUIS?! AND THAT'S IF WE DON'T RUN INTO MAJOR FIGHT WITH ANY DEMONS OR IF OUR CAR DOESN'T BREAK DOWN AGAIN! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP! IT WAS MY FAULT, ALRIGHT!" Onthant yelled as he kept a distance between his two kids.

"I'm going to kill you two, I swear to the Force! Oh wait! I don't need to! Abeloth will kill us all anyways!" Athena yelled.

"Hey! We will not talk like that!" Onthant sternly said as he held his finger in front of his child in a warning matter.

"Well, we won't be able to talk in the matter of less than forty-eight hours now! Will we?We'll all be dead!"

Rae and Ezra shared a worried glance and they too got out of the car and joined the others.

"Hey, let's calm down…"Ezra encouraged.

Athena turned to Ezra, "Calm down? Calm down?! How can you be calm in a situation like this?! We have a matter of not even two full days to reach while fighting demons on the way to fight the Bringer of Chaos! With the fate of the entire weight of the UNIVERSE'S fate on my shoulders! How?!"

"Athena, this isn't like you," Rae calmly spoke. "Take a breath. That still means we have a little less than two days to make it to St. Louis. is only ten hours away, it's highly doubtful that something could quadruple our time to ."

"With this kind of trip it's been, that's a good possibility," Athena snapped.

"Look, kiddo, I think the stress is starting to get to you," Onthant said with a calming voice. "And I don't blame you. You do have a lot of stress on ya. Way more than any kid should."

Athena sighed softly through her nose and looked to the ground. She knew her dad was right; the stress was getting to her. It wasn't like she meant to have so much stress on her, it just came.

"How are we going to St. Louis if the GPS is out?" Kanan asked.

"We can use Rae's phone," offered Ezra.

"No, we won't get signal everywhere we go on the way there," Athena said.

"We can always get a map," Rae offered. "Maybe we can go to a library and look up directions and print them out."

"Alright, while we're there, we're teaching you how to read. The map I have in my bag isn't really focused on our area," Athena pointed at Kanan.

"Hey, didn't you say you lived here in Georgia before?" Onthant asked.

"Yeah,I lived here in Dalton for only a little bit," Athena told.

"So, do you know where this library is?" Ezra asked.

"Of course I do. It was the first place I looked for when I got here," Athena said as if it were obvious. "Get in the car, I'll drive."

The library they went to was fairly smaller than the libraries Athena was used to from Cleveland. It was quaint and very nice on the inside. It looked a bit different from the last time Athena had been there. It looked as if the place had a few renovations in the past several years; one must've been recently.

Rae was at a computer as she looked up their needed directions. The others slightly drifted from there. Athena was teaching Kanan the Earthling way of writing; Kanan understood fairly quickly as the alphabet had almost all the same letters, they just looked a bit different. Ezra kinda listened to this, but mostly hung around Rae and Onthant.

Kanan sat across from Athena at a desk not too far from Rae at all as she sat at the computer. She had been reviewing the reading with Kanan for a while when a woman came up behind Athena and lightly tapped her shoulder.

"Is that Abigail Foster?" the woman spoke in a thick southern accent. An accent Kanan had never heard before, but Athena spoke fluently.

Athena turned to see a woman dressed in a sweater and long jeans with dress shoes on her feet. The woman was well into her had dark brown hair with her skin the color of honey. Red lipstick was applied to her mouth and beautiful earrings dangled from her ears.

"Hi, Diane," Athena spoke, having a trace of the same accent the woman had.

"Well, slap my head and call me silly. I thought I'd never see you again, Abigail," the woman gestured to Kanan. "Who's this?"

"My brother,"Athena told. "Biologically."

"Oh, well I'll be darned," Diane stuck her hand to shake hands with Kanan. "I'm Diane. You are?"

"Caleb. Nice to meet you," Kanan shook the woman's hand and soon broke the handshake.

"I can tell you ain't from around here, are ya? You're a Yankee," Diane smiled.

Kanan looked over to Athena with a confused look.

Athena turned to her, "Yeah. I've been in Ohio for a while. It's where I finally got to meet him. Our family is kinda having a cross-country trip."

"Might I ask, how do you two know each other?" Kanan asked.

"Well, a lot of people know little Abigail here," Diane looked at Athena. "Winner of the county fair beauty pageant her first try."

Kanan had a half smirk and looked at Athena as she shook her head in shame. "You were in beauty pageants?"

"I was eight! My foster parents forced me!" Athena hissed.

"Wait, you were in a beauty pageant?" Rae asked from the computer as the printer could be heard spitting out a piece of paper."

"Aw yes...I remember when you would get all gussied up and you'd come here and send your foster parents on a wild goose chase lookin' for ya," Diane remembered the time so long ago.

Athena stood and went over to the printer and snatched the map from the mouth of the printer. She said, "It's been nice seeing you again, Diane. But, we best be going."

"Where's Ezra and Onthant?" Rae asked as she also stood as well as Kanan.

"Over here," Onthant waved as he stood in the rows of books and scanned over a book he held in his hand. Ezra was close as he looked and squinted at the spines of the books. He had obviously not been exposed to Earth's books.

"You were in beauty pageants?" Ezra asked.

"We're going," Athena growled. "Now."

"Fine," Onthant put back his book and came over to the others with Ezra close behind.

"Woah, I'm guessing you're their father?" Diane said in disbelief as she saw the striking similarities in him and Kanan.

"Yep. These two are mine." Onthant agreed as he gestured to Kanan and Athena."So, this one was in pageants? Can't imagine."

"Leaving!" Athena called as she walked away with the map in her hand.

Onthant chuckled slightly and shook his head. The others went ahead and followed and Onthant stood as he shook his head.

"Just like her mother…"

"Mind me asking about where her mother is?" Diane asked.

Sighing,Onthant needed not say anything as Diane quickly caught on that Abigail's mother was gone. Onthant slightly smiled and waved as he walked away.

"Pleasure meeting you, ma'am."

Athena got in the driver's seat and buckled up. Ezra sat between Kanan and Rae in the backseats and Onthant soon buckled up in the seat next to his daughter.

"Alright, it's 9:45 AM," Athena said as she put the car in drive and soon maneuvered out of the parking lot to merge onto the road.

"Anyone hungry? We got a long time to go 'till we reach St. Louis," Kanan asked.

Rae, Ezra, Onthant and Athena agreed. None of them had eaten since Cleveland and their stomachs began to growl. They had only bought a few sandwiches back in Cleveland to hold them over to the next day, which was today. The group didn't have too much time to buy too much food for the fear another attack might come.

"We can eat at this place I know. You guys like waffles, right?" Athena asked.

* * *

Soon enough, Athena pulled into a parking lot in front of a tiny, brick building with yellow accents. It's yellow sign had block letters that read the words 'Waffle House'.

"Wa-ffle House?" Ezra slowly pieced together the words on the sign.

"You'll love it," Athena assured as she unbuckled and turned off the car as they sat in a parking spot.

The group decided to sit at the counter. The place was a bit crowded, but not by much. Ezra was absolutely fascinated by the swiveling chairs as he spun in circles on the chair. Kanan often interrupted this by placing a hand on his shoulder and scowling at him.

Athena sat on one end of the counter while Rae sat to her right, then Onthant, Kanan and then Ezra at the other end. Athena ordered everyone a plain order of waffles since she wasn't sure they would enjoy Earth food too the food came, Ezra, Kanan and Rae gave their plates odd stares.

"These are your guys's waffles?" Kanan asked as he poked at the waffle in front of him.

"Just eat them," Athena assured as she picked up a piece of her waffle with a fork.

"So, you were in beauty pageants..?" Ezra asked with a chuckle.

With fierceness in her eyes, Athena warned, "I will murder you."

"Hey, I was just wondering," Ezra smiled.

"My crazy foster mom made me go," Athena told. "I got pay-back by acting really bad and tomboyish at the pageants."

"What'd you do?" Rae asked.

"Well...one time I showed up in the muddiest clothes I could find after I went pig wrestling. That was funny. Another time during a pageant, I gave the judges a very rude hand gesture and walked off stage after I dropped the mic."

Rolling his eyes, Kanan stated, "Why does that not surprise me?"

"You're definitely my kid…" Onthant shook his head.

"So, how are we gonna pay for this? We don't have too much money and we need money for gas to get to St. Louis," asked Rae.

"Well, Kanan managed to get us a free meal in Mexico at McDonald' could do that again," suggested Athena as she looked at her brother across the counter.

"No. That's technically stealing," Kanan shook his head.

"Might I remind you of the car we've been driving?"

Sighing, Kanan stated, "We're going to return that."

"Are we?" Athena asked with sarcasm strong in her voice.

"Come on, we aren't going to do that. I don't liked to get tackled," complained Kanan.

"Then what do you suggest?" Athena asked.

Sighing, Kanan mumbled, "You're going to be the death of me, I swear…"

"Come on," Athena encouraged.

"They would know I'm not kidnapping you because you and I have been talking," Kanan pointed out. "Think of something else."

"Can it involve the Force?" Athena asked."I'm getting good with mind tricks."

"You know I think we have enough to pay and pay for gas. We have $250 now, we'll need about $70 in gas and polls to get to St. Louis. That leaves up with $180. We'll probably need about $60 for food; leaving us $120. If we get there early, we'll need to get a hotel and that'll come from that; $80 at most. That leaves us to pay $40 over that we can pay for here,"Onthant calculated.

The others looked at him with astonishment and their mouths agape. Ezra even had his mouth full of waffles.

Nodding, Athena said, "Yeah, I guess so."

"You really are Athena's dad," Rae commented. "I see where she gets it from."

"Nah, she gets that from Cyla. I just picked up some things being married to her for so long," Onthant waved it off and went back to eating.

"Hey, you know what's really ironic about this Waffle House? It's on Cleveland Highway, Cleveland is the city I met you two," Athena gestured to Ezra and Kanan. "There's a Mexican restaurant next door, and I met you in Mexico, Rae. And next door, there's also car place. And well...that's self-explanatory."

"Wow...that is weird…" Ezra commented.

* * *

 **Please review! Thanks!**


	18. Chapter 18- You think

*****WARNING! MAJOR WARNING!*****

 **WHEN ATHENA HAD KILLED ALL THE STUDENTS AT LOLA SAYU WILL BE A BIT MORE DESCRIBED HERE IN THIS CHAPTER (it won't be past T level, though. But, there will be some sad feels) AS SHE HAS A DREAM ABOUT IT AND SEES IT AND FINALLY REMEMBERS WHAT SHE DID.**

 **IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT, JUST DON'T READ THE** _italics_ **IN BETWEEN THE -0- 's**

 **I HAVE WARNED YOU AND I DON'T WANT Y'ALL TO REPORT ME OR START A WAR WITH ME IN MY PRIVATE MESSAGING INBOX!**

* * *

It was now an hour until midnight as it was nearing the day of December 31,2015. Rae was driving and everyone was now awake since they knew they were near their destination. Athena sat in the back between her father and Ezra while Kanan sat in the front seat next to Rae.

"We're here," Athena said as she gazed out into the distance. Her voice was not excited, nearly dreadful as she knew what would come in twenty-five hours.

If you had followed Athena's gaze like Ezra, Onthant, Kanan and Rae did, your eyes would've landed upon a humongous structure that was indeedly the St. Louis arch as it glowed from the lights. City lights gleamed across the landscape with roads filled with cars that reflected and emitted these lights. The arch was lit up in a beautiful light of blue with its metallic self reflecting this. The Mississippi River showed a distorted reflection of the city lights on the surface as it flowed under the bridges crossing it.

"Alright, what's the plan?" Kanan asked.

"It's simple: I fight Abeloth," Athena coldly stated as she had her dead eyes locked on the arch.

"That's not much of a plan," Kanan argued.

"She'll call me out. I know it," Athena stated. "I just need to figure out where her prison exactly is."

"How are you going to do that?" Ezra asked.

"Do you feel that, Ezra? It's like a mask of hot, slimy fog? As if you are internally suffocating in your mind? Like your head is feeling as if it had just been through the rainforest and the desert at once?" Athena asked.

Ezra thought for a moment and he did feel something was wrong. Kanan and Rae could tell this too. Onthant could even tell that something just wasn't right. It was like the moment before a prey is pounced on by a predator.

That split second before death; it hung in the air.

"The Force is darkened here. It gets stronger as we approach the city; her prison. It'll be strongest where she is," Athena continued. "That's how I'll find her. If she doesn't find me first."

"What's after that?" Rae asked. "How will you enter her prison?"

"I'm going to have to figure that out on my own. Maybe call some friends for advice," Athena looked out the window."Maybe the holocron has something to do with it. Dad, did Mom ever say anything about that holocron that I should know?"

Shaking his head, Onthant said, "She never spoke too much of details about it. She just said that it was important that you found it. She said you'll know what to do."

"That's not good...she didn't say anything else?" Athena questioned as she looked at her father.

Onthant denied.

Athena gritted her teeth as she pondered this in her head, frustrated at the rising obstacles. Letting out a sigh, Athena said, "I guess I'm going to have to wing it then."

"Syla, this isn't something that you just 'wing it'; we're talking about the Bringer of Chaos here," stated a concerned Kanan.

"I'll try to open the holocron and see what it says. I'll need the bracelet since it's the only thing that seems to open it. Maybe we can stop at a motel or something to get our rest; there I can open the holocron so no one will see."

"We let all of Cleveland see those winged-lion-snakes, why can't we have the holocron out in view?" Ezra asked.

"It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Alright, look up some hotels around here," Rae said as she handed her phone to Kanan. "Find one that's in our budget."

"We're only staying one night so find one that's $89 or less a night," Athena told.

"Ehh…" Kanan cringed once he saw the prices of the nearby hotels. "That's not going to happen. The cheapest I see is $103 a night."

"Hoover Dam this government. Why did they have to give me that little of money to save the universe?"Athena sighed. "I guess we can go there and Rae and I can get some money by singing again. We'll only need $14."

"Sounds like a plan," Rae agreed. "This town is pretty busy being near a holiday and all. What's the hotel's name?"

"America's...Best...Value...Inn…" Kanan slowly read the words on the screen. "That's not much of a value though."

"It's because it's a holiday and you're probably looking at the hotels near the Gateway Arch," pointed out Rae.

"We won't be able to check in for a while," Athena pointed out.

"What do we do until then?" Onthant asked.

"We can just use a mind-trick on whoever runs the hotel," suggested Ezra.

"We'll do that," Athena agreed. "We can also use it to get our way out of that extra $14 we don't have."

It wasn't long until the car was parked in front of the small hotel as its blue sign lite up in the night. They took their bags and such out of the trunk and stood outside the car.

"Hey Kanan, can I do the mind-trick? I'm getting good at it," Ezra asked.

"Sure," Kanan nodded.

The lobby was quite small and the room mostly consisted of neutral colors. There was a couple juice dispensers and an ATM as well as a few seats as the main desk sat in a corner of the room. There was also a little counter full of stuff that would be used for breakfast as well as an ice dispenser sitting next to it.

A man was sitting in the chair behind the desk as he looked into the screen of the computer. His head soon perked up as he saw the group enter the lobby.

"Sorry folks, you can't check in. It's after hours."

Ezra looked up at Kanan, smirked and nodded. Ezra approached the desk and slightly waved his hand in front of him. "We can check in."

"No you can't."

Ezra looked at Kanan with a worried glance and back at the lobbyist. Athena rolled her eyes and approached the desk as she held her bag over her shoulder and her other hand in her pocket.

"No, it's not after hours. You can give us a room total for staying just tonight in a two bedroom will cost $60. "

"It isn't after hours. Here's your room keys. Top floor. Enjoy your stay," the man seemed to be in a trance as he handed two little cards to Athena.

Athena took the room keys and took out $60 from her bag and handed to the man before turning back to the group.

"Alright, let's go," Athena encouraged.

Ezra slumped his shoulder and glumly followed the others to their room for the night. The room they got was maybe a little bigger than a cabin on the Ghost and had two beds, a desk with a chair, a little TV, and a door that lead to the bathroom in the back of the room. The two beds were neatly made with a bunch of pillows and blankets.

"Alright, I'll stay up incase any of those minions of Abeloth come after us. It's most likely they'd attack early in our visit here," Athena told as she swung her bag and threw it against the wall.

"You've been up all this time and you need your rest. I'll stay up," Kanan offered.

"You sure?" Athena asked. "You haven't slept much since Cleveland."

Onthant commented, "No one has really slept almost this entire trip, kid. Especially you. But, she's right, Caleb. I'll stay up."

"Fine. Just wake us if anything happens," Kanan agreed.

The rebels were so fatigued and worn out that it took near seconds for them all to fall asleep, except for Onthant who had stayed blaring horns of traffic didn't even faze any of them. Rae and Athena shared one bed while Ezra and Kanan shared the other with each sleeping on the opposite side. It was the first Athena had slept in a bed since early November by Earth calendars. It felt like forever since she had gotten to wrap herself up in a bundle of blankets. Not since she got the Lothal chills. Athena had shut her eyes as if they had been coated with lead and she had walked the distance of Earth first, she thought that it would just be a blank dream like the ones she has dreamt the last few days she had been on Earth. This thought was crumbled up and thrown into a fiery pit very quickly.

 _ **-0-**_

 _She was standing back in the Inquisitor class with Venom glaring with her yellow eyes at her. She felt that she had no control over her limbs as something else was controlling her._

 _"Well, seems like Vader doesn't like you too much anymore. Too bad. I was just starting to warm up to ya."_

 _Venom then swung her red blade at Athena, aiming for her neck. She was near centimeters away from killing the girl when her saber abruptly froze. An iridescent blade soon appeared from Athena's hands._

 _Athena tried to move against this unseen force that was controlling her every move, but she could only watch through her own eyes._

 _"Aw. Really? You liked me? How sweet. Too bad. I was just starting to warm up to ya too."_

 _The words were stolen right out of Athena's mouth. She would've said completely different, but she was just a witness to her own sins now._

 _And like that, Athena was forced to Force-push Venom clear across the room and through the metal wall. All the way to the outside. Athena looked around the class, having a sickening smile across her face that she had no control over as her eyes turned a bright red and her hair to jet-black. Her skin turned to a purplish-grey with blood red lines, almost like a plant's vines, running across her skin._

 _Athena unitentionally cracked her neck and got into offensive position with her now black saberstaff in hand. The rest of the class charged at Athena._

 _Her blade flew in her hands as she killed each one that charged her. Her eyes were forced to look at the eyes of her victims as their life left them. She felt each one die as she killed them with no mercy. She was not filled with the anger or adrenaline she had originally executing this action, she felt only guilt as she looked back through her eyes into those of others._

 _The worst was when she killed the youngest of the Inquisitor-trainees. They had so nervously approached her and were each killed as they did so. Even Squirt. She didn't even charge at Athena. Athena was the attacker. The Jedi was the aggressor._

 _The Inquisitor-trainees all were soon killed as each was collapsed on the ground. It was no more than five or ten minutes; but it felt like centuries of torture to Athena. Her worst fear came true. She had such a fear of guns when her powers was the real thing to fear. It wasn't the weapon that killed. It was thou that wielded the weapon._

 _Her head was forced to turn in the other direction when she heard a cry of a child._

 _There sat a young child with large, black eyes and bluish-green skin with short tentacles on top of its head. It was a young nautolan, no older than five or six. It was Squirt, and she was injured with a bleeding nose and her lightsaber next to her, deactivated._

 _Athena's feet forced her over to the young girl and knelt next to her as she let out a few shaky breath that were stolen from her mouth._

 _"Squirt?"_

 _The eyes of the child looked over to Athena and let out another, small weep escape her lips. Athena felt Squirt's life-Force slowly fade away. She gasped and gently held the child's hand, but all she wanted to do was wake up._

 _"Squirt...please...I-I didn't mean...please…" the words were ripped from her mouth._

 _"I-I'm cold…"_

 _"Hey, hey, I know...you're ok…"_

 _Athena let out a bloodcurdling scream when she felt Squirt's life-Force completely go away. She let tears stream down her face as she stood up and continued to weep like a little child. She collapsed onto the hard ground as she felt that there were no other life-Forces left alive around her own._

 _She killed them. She killed them all. Even the younglings._

 _Her tears burned like acid as they flooded her eyes and streamed like a river across her face. Her eyes turned back to their green and her skin back to her peachy color with her hair back to golden blonde. She cried and cried and cried._

 _"I'm sorry...I'm sorry…"_

 _She cried more and more. Despite the pain from the crying, she cried until she couldn't cry anymore and she saw nothing._

 **-0-**

Athena felt the tears streaming her face as she silently weeped into her pillow like she had done to the floor about a week ago on Lola Sayu. She could hardly catch her breath as she laid there in bed. She made sure not to wake Rae,Ezra and Kanan a she wept. The tears didn't burn like acid now and she began to stifle the tears in her eyes.

After a good twenty minutes, she decided to go and get some fresh air. Her feet lead her to outside of the door and onto the small walkway that was guarded by a fence from the edge. She saw a tall figure in a black hoodie and jeans with a ponytail on the back of his head.

Onthant turned around to see his daughter as he still leaned on the guardrail. "What's wrong, kiddo?"

Shaking her head and her eyes still red from crying, she said, "Nothing. I'm just going to go get something from the vending machine."

"You need some change, don't you?" Onthant pointed out. He took a few coins of different values out of his pocket and stuck his hand out. "Here. You might get some gum with that."

"Thanks," Athena kept back her choked up voice as she took the spare change from her father.

Thankfully, Athena's crying eyes were concealed by the darkness of the 2:00 AM nightsky. She went over to where the stairwell was located and the little pocket that perfectly fitted the vending machine. She punched in the numbers for a pack of gum that only costed seventy-five cents. The small spiral moved for her selected gum. The small box of gum came to a halt just before it completely fell over the edge.

Athena hit the vending machine a couple of times, but it didn't got frustrated and began to pound on it with the same results. At that point, Athena lost her temper and she kicked the vending machine, leaving a dent in the small door on the bottom.

Onthant heard the commotion and came over in a sprint in Athena's direction. He saw Athena as she let out her full rage out on the vending machine. She cracked the plastic on the vending machine with her left fist and readied her right hand to punch. She was stopped by the tight grip of Onthant as he hissed:

"Hold still!"

Athena looked back at Onthant as she could see much better detail of him under the lights that illuminated the stairwell. He could see her too.

"What are you doing, daughter? Are you trying to wake up the entire hotel, Syla?!" Onthant questioned in a harsh voice. "This isn't of our enemy!"

"Don't call me Syla!" Athena yanked her arm from his tight grip.

"What is wrong with you?!" Onthant hissed "Are you trying to wake everyone in this hotel up?"

"Everything is wrong with me, you idiot!" Athena choked up a little with tears.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" Onthant asked with a stern, yet compassionate voice.

Athena sniffled a little and looked away from her father's blue eyes as she began to walk away. "Nothing."

"I know you're lying."

"What?" Athena asked as she stopped in her tracks and looked back at her dad.

"I can tell something's wrong," Onthant continued. "You're just like your mother. Can't tell a lie for the life of ya."

"I'm sorry. I should go back to bed anyways."

"It was a dream, wasn't it?" Onthant asked.

Slowly nodding, Athena agreed.

Letting out a deep sigh through his nose, Onthant inferred, "Vision?"

"It was no vision," Athena shook her head.

"What was it about then?"

"I'd rather not tell," Athena solemnly spoke.

"That bad, eh?"

"Yeah..."

"You can stay outside with me here for a while if you're not tired," Onthant offered.

Shrugging her shoulders, Athena said, "I guess.I'm not going back to sleep anytime soon anyways."

So, Athena and Onthant just talked. Not about the mission, not about Abeloth, not about the rebellion. The just talked. Athena felt like she was talking to a much older Kanan as she talked to her dad, but he was a little more laid-back and not as serious as Kanan was. Athena guessed it was from Kanan being a Jedi and all. Onthant seemed to have a bit of old Athena's ways of commenting and telling funny stories as he shared of things that happened when he lived as a mechanic in New York and a couple stories about the Underworld of Coruscant. Athena told her heart out about all the adventures she and the Ghost crew had. She told about her space family and each of their personalities. Each silently laughed when she told of when Ezra got his head stuck in a bucket from Chopper's prank.

Athena never really had a conversation with her dad like she did this time. Neither seemed to be serious or worried of the fact their lives would be taken if Athena didn't fight the most powerful and sinister being in the universe in a matter of less that twenty-four hours. Neither seemed to be concerned of the Empire nor any demons that would attack. They just talked as any father and daughter would.

When Athena asked her dad if he'd join the rebellion when this is all over, Onthant responded with a smile and a nod. This made Athena grin.


	19. Chapter 19- You know

It was about noon when everyone had caught up on all their sleep as everyone was up. They hadn't been attacked by one minion of Abeloth the entire time. This put everyone on edge. Especially Athena.

The others could tell something was wrong with Athena. She didn't seem right that day. She was very wary and didn't seem to relax. At the slightest movement, she'd jump and clutch her lightsaber with a frightened look in her eyes. She did this to several houseflies and other small bugs that would buzz too close to their unfortunate death via lightsaber. The sudden hum of her two blades didn't even faze them after a while it was so frequent. Everytime this happened, Kanan would place a hand on his little sister's shoulder and assure her that she wasn't in would turn off her lightsaber and she would let out a few shaky breaths.

"Kid, calm down. It's just a bug. It's not going to hurt you."

Everyone dressed in the clothes they had worn Christmas day. Onthant was back in his jeans with his black sweatshirt, a black t-shirt underneath,and industrial shoes stained with rust and dirt. Rae was wearing the blue and green plaid shirt with long jeans and her boots with the purple highlights against the grey cloth. Ezra basically wore his usual attire he wore with the rebellion, just minus the armor; same with Kanan. Athena wore her green tank-top underneath her black sweatshirt with her jeans and sneakers also being worn.

Kanan often meditated as there was nothing to do. Ezra asked Athena and Onthant most of the day about Earth. Rae mostly either talked to Athena or listened to music and scrolled through her phone.

None of them had gone out of their room since they were very weary as the Bringer of Chaos's prison was wearing away not more than a few miles away. And they had the biggest bullseye on them. They didn't feel too crowded in the room at all. Compared to the car they had been in for so long, this was roomy.

At this time, Athena sat between Rae and Ezra on one of the two beds as they faced to watch the TV. It was on the news channel and they switched over to discuss the presidential campaign.

"Hold on, Donald Trump is running for president?" Athena asked wide-eyed. "They have to be joking."

"It's no joke, kiddo," Onthant shook his head as he sat on the other bed while Kanan was next to him. "Being from New York, I'm surprised and yet not surprised at this."

"I'm liking Kasich. He's from Ohio, I was kinda ok with him as governor," Athena shared. "Though, I wish he would pass a law or something to help the foster kids."

"Yeah, I don't think he's gonna last too long though. Looks like it's between Trump and Clinton."

"Hillary Clinton? The husband of Bill Clinton? Are you kidding me?" Athena asked. "What is wrong with this country?! We are basically choosing between some of the worst evils for the leader of one of the most powerful nations on this planet! Wow…"

"Yeah, this county is in some serious trouble if any of these guys get in," Onthant concurred.

"True dat."

"What's wrong with Trump and Clinton?" Ezra asked.

Letting out a deep sigh, Athena told, "It's better if you didn't know. In this case: ignorance is bliss."

* * *

It was latter in the day when Athena had gotten tired of staying in the hotel room. She decided to go up on the roof of the hotel and watch the city lights. Being late December the sun had already faded into the horizon being the time of six o'clock. The town was illuminated by all the lights shining from all the building. The hotel they were occupying was right next to Lumiere Place Casino and Hotel and just across the street from the Dome at America's Center. As she stood on the roof of their three-floor hotel, she automatically was entranced to look in the direction of the St. Louis arch. This didn't prove to productive since the Lumiere Place blocked her view as well as the billboard between their hotel and the Lumiere Place.

Tilting her head to one side as she squinted her eyes, she pondered on her topography of the inner-city. She back up to the very furthest edge of the hotel away from the billboard as she eyed it. Her emerald green eyes never faltered from her target as she dashed across the rooftop between the various heating and cooling appliances. Her feet ran to the other edge of the building underneath the legs of the tall sign of the hotel where she used the Force to leap with great height and distance to the billboard. It was plenty high for it to be equivalent to a five floor hotel. She landed on the narrow catwalk on the rim of the large square and teetered from falling backwards. She caught her balance and once again used the Force to jump.

She jumped upwards onto the top of the tall billboard and gripped it with her hands as she crouched down on the very thin looked to the letters on the Lumiere Place and saw that she could hardly catch a glimpse of the arch. She shook her head and once again did a Force jump across the passing traffic beneath her feet. She landed in a roll on top of the tan building and quickly stood up to dust herself off and look in the direction of the arch, smiling to see she had a perfect view of the landmark.

She looked around to the passing cars on the lower roads. A feeling of sadness suddenly dampened her spike of joy of her recent victory as she realized so many of these people don't know that it could very likely be the very last hours of their lives. She and so few others knew of their intimate doom waiting mere hours away. And there they go, acting like it was another day to them and they had a tomorow to worry about. When, really, there was a possibility there wasn't. Their ignorance of what was to come was really bliss to them. They did not have to feel the burden of sadness knowing that day was probably the last day they'd see the light of day. Athena wished she could have that ignorance. To not have to be burdened with this immense task of saving the universe.

But, then again: who would save the universe if she didn't know that it was in grave danger? Who would fight Abeloth? Who?

The wish to tell all these people that it was very likely their last day burned in Athena as well as the guilt of not telling them. But, it was better this way. They did not need to worry and cause chaos when the Bringer of Chaos would feed off it and become stronger.

Letting out a sigh, Athena kept her eyes locked on the arch as she soaked up every feeling in her body. The chill of the zephyr breeze. The lights that filled her view. The traffic that filled her ears. Even the feeling of all the pains she didn't have inflicted on her body. She soaked up every feeling of that moment of solitude and peace.

She sat on her knees and closed her eyes as she let out, slow, paced breaths.

 **-0-**

 _Her vision was blurry as she looked around the temple of Father's where she was placed in the middle of the arena again. It was as if she suddenly needed glasses as everything seemed blurry, but recognizable. She was standing when she looked in front of her to see features a blur, but his eyes shun a bright teal._

 _"Father? Why can't I see well?" Athena questioned as she rubbed her eyes._

 _"You are on Earth, it's Force atmosphere blurs the Force itself. You cannot stay here for long."_

 _His voice sounded distant and warped as it reverberated in her ears._

 _"I need to ask about Abeloth. How do I enter her prison? How can I defeat her?"_

 _"You will find the answers when the time is right."_

 _"Just tell me," Athena requested in an irked voice as she crossed her arms across her chest._

 _"You doubt your intelligence much, don't you?"_

 _"Shut it, Father. I am about to fight the most powerful being in the universe and I'd rather not waste time. I'd rather be told the information straight up rather than risk billions of innocent lives."_

 _Athena could see through the blur that Father's eyes were surprised and taken aback by Athena's demanding ways._

 _"There are some things you need to know: you may bring no weapons. You may only wear the clothes on your back once you enter."_

 _"How do I enter in the first place?" Athena questioned._

 _"You must go to where you sense her the most; your mother Cyla Dume knew of your destiny to fight Abeloth. She constructed the holocron you possess as a key to open her prison. Holocrons act as keys and libraries of information, but yours is the only that is a key to open her prison."_

 _"How did Son and Daughter always enter her prison then?"_

 _"They had other means that would result in a major climate change. Your planet knows it as Ice Ages."_

 _"Anything else I should know?"_

 _"For now; no. You will figure out everything else while you are there. You were given the instincts of the Keeper, you will do fine."_

 **-0-**

Athena opened her eyes and stared back at the glowing arch in the distance. She let out a deep breath and stood.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! So, I want to tell you all that the next chapter is the chapter where Athena confronts Abeloth. Also, I think you guys deserve to know some more upcoming things!**

 **1\. Something happens that Athena changes her hair**

 **2\. These weird chapter titles will make finally sense**

 **3\. Jalo comes back and his past is revealed as a Jedi Padawan and who his Master was (this will be a bit later)**

 **4\. Something is to happen to Cyla**

 **5\. Onthant's sibling is introduced**

 **Please review!**


	20. Chapter 20- Climb the extra mile

"Alright, I have a plan, guys," Athena said as she entered through the door of their hotel room.

"Where were you? I thought you were 'getting some fresh air'! That shouldn't take an hour!" Kanan questioned.

"I was meditating, dumbo," Athena glared at her brother. "And I think I got a plan for tonight."

"You 'think'?" Rae asked. "That doesn't sound to convincing."

"Shut up and listen, ok? Do you want the universe to end by tomorrow or what?" Athena rhetorically asked.

"What is it?" Ezra asked.

"Alright, so I can't bring my lightsaber with me. Apparently there's this barrier or something that allows no weapons inside her prison. I'll just be wearing what I have on me, no weapons. To get inside, I'll need Mom's holocron. I know holocrons can act as keys and this one is special. Once I go inside her prison, a whole bunch of demons are going to come after Earth. That's where you guys come in.

"The prison, I sense, is at the arch. I'll sneak through the party for New Years Eve to get to the top where I'll enter the prison. While I'm in there: you guys will have to protect the citizens from the demons that get out and try to lure them away from the people. I'll do my best to at least keep her inside her prison for the first minutes of the New Year when she can break out."

"How will you get out?" Onthant asked.

"Best case scenario: I'll kill her and give myself enough time to break out like she would've done. Worse scenario: I will be stuck in her prison for a full year. Worst case scenario: Abeloth will escape and kill us all," Athena told. "There's a 66% chance that the universe will live to see another day."

"That's pretty good odds," Ezra concurred. "What's the chance of us seeing you again by tomorrow?"

Looking gravely at Ezra, Athena told, "33% at best. If I don't make it back, there is no possibility of me getting out for a good year. And that's if she doesn't kill me."

A sense of solemn washed over them all when they were given those statistics. They really weren't sure what to say. What were you supposed to say? What are you supposed to say when your friend,your crush, your sister, your daughter, tells you that she has a 66% of not seeing the light of day tomorrow?What was there to be said?

"We leave at 23:00 hours. Prepare yourselves, the fate of the universe is on our shoulders now."

* * *

It was 22:45 now and the crew readied themselves to fight off a whole army of demons that was promised at the opening of Abeloth's door. Athena was in the bathroom at this time getting changed while the others readied their weapons. Athena gave her lightsaber to Kanan for safe keepings. Kanan loaned Onthant his blaster since he couldn't fight with two lightsabers and a blaster at once. Onthant carried Cyla's lightsaber incase they needed it. Rae and Ezra both carried their usual lightsabers.

When Athena came out of the bathroom, the others were taken back by her attire. Her outfit was all was a thick material; almost feeling like thin chains sewn together. The neck on the outfit was high on her neck with a little rhombus the color of gold in the center of her throat. The back had no material past her neck until the tops of Athena's waist, showing Athena's scarred back from fights long ago. The front of the top had a small circle cut out just below her collarbone. The shirt stretched down to Athena's wrists when they were at her sides and dark grey pants of the same material were worn underneath, rhombus shapes cut out down the side of them. She wore blood red boots that went up her calf. Two red straps acted as a belt as they crossed over her lower abdomen and met at a gold hexagon with a piece of black and red cloth that looked like a tie attached to it.

Athena had found her old Inquisitor-in-training uniform stuffed in the bottom of her bookbag. Athena figured the American government must've done this when they took her.

"Where'd you get that?" Ezra asked.

"Lola Sayu," Athena answered simply as she put her hair in a bun on the top of her head. "I figured if the Empire trained me to kill; this would the outfit they gave me to do so. Now, I'm just killing evil."

"Why would they give you that kind of outfit? They usually go for mostly armor," Rae asked.

"I'm thinking it's because they know I'm Ahsoka's Padawan. This outfit looks just like the one she wore back during the Clone Wars, but different colors," Athena told. "We should get going; it's almost time to get there."

"Alright, are we going by car?" Onthant asked.

"No, the traffic is too bad," Kanan pointed out. "We'll be late."

"We'll go by foot," Rae offered. "The arch isn't too far."

"Sounds good. Everyone ready?" Athena asked.

They all nodded, agreeing. Though, who could ever really be ready for the doom of the universe or the death of someone so close?

The group walked through the streets of St. Louis in the direction of the arch. The roads were crowded as predicted as most headed off for celebrations for New Years Eve. Athena didn't talk too much at all to the others on their way to the battle, she just kept her distance.

Kanan noticed and went over to Athena, who lagged in the back. He looked down at his little sister and saw that her Imperial symbol was now very noticeable as the outfit she wore showed it. Her right shoulder was covered though by the green bookbag she slung over her shoulder. Her ribs were still prominent from her starvation, but not as bad as before. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at his teal eyes.

"Hey, you haven't said much."

"I know. Just not sure what to say," Athena admitted.

"You can say anything," Kanan assured.

"Well...this might be the last talk I might ever have with you...so...I'm sorry," Athena spoke and handed him a piece of paper folded up. "If I don't make it back, this'll say everything I want to say but can't. Please...please don't open it until the entire crew can read it. Please?"

"Athena, I can't-"

"It may be the last thing I will be able to say to everyone,Caleb. Please?" Athena begged. "It's a good chance I'm not coming back and I want these things to be passed on when I die."

"You're not going to-"

Kanan stopped when he caught a glimpse of Athena's seriousness and sorrow in her eyes. He's never seen such an expression on her face. It was the expression of a dying soldier carrying out his mission one last time. She knew that it was more likely her chance to die than the universe is to be destroyed that night. She knew she was almost dead. She knew.

"Just take it. Let everyone see it. Ok?" Athena asked. "If you love me, you'll do this for your sister.I won't be able to if I'm dead."

Kanan reluctantly took the paper out of Athena's hands and put it in his pocket with a nod to his sister.

After about fifteen minutes of walking, they finally made it to the park of the Gateway Arch. There, people filled the area as they were decorated with crazy glasses and hats. A lot were holding drinks in their hands and conversing with other people. Music filled the air as well as the honking of the traffic nearby. It was pretty cold out, just above freezing. Everyone in the crowd wore coats and long sleeves. The crew didn't know how Athena kept warm in her outfit as they all had long sleeves.

Ezra,Rae, and Kanan could sense something dark very close. They got a bit of nausea the sense was so strong. They were definitely in the right place.

They were a bit away from the crowd when Athena turned to them.

"I guess this is it. I'll find my way to the top of the arch. Keep the civilians safe and pray for the best," Athena told.

Athena turned her back to her family and began in the other direction. She stopped a couple steps in and turned to the others and gave a weak smile.

"Well, see you on the other side, I guess," Athena waved and went back in the direction she was heading, her heart filled with so much fear and dread.

It took a while for Athena to make it through the thick crowds and hide past the guards as she made it into restricted area where they would shoot off the fireworks and then the underground to get to the she approached the 630 foot tall arch, nausea grew so strong in her that she wanted to puke. Her head pounded with the mass of Darkness surrounding her as she neared Abeloth's prison.

She managed to slip past all the guards and weaved her way through the thick line that lead to the tram that would take people up to the top of the arch. She used a Force-mind trick to convince the other people to let her go in front of the line. She soon sat in the circular elevator that was almost a sphere. It was white on the inside with five seats. She didn't talk to the other four people in the elevator, even when they tried to talk to her.

There was an elderly woman, a mid-thirties man and woman, and a girl no older than five that shared the elevator with her. They were all bundled up since the weather outside was so chilly. They saw Athena's lack of warm clothing and the woman of her mid-thirties turned to Athena.

"Are you cold? It seems a little too cold for you to be wearing that,"

"These kids these days…"the elderly woman grumbled. "Freezing their butts off just to show off all their stuff. Where is your mother, little girl?"

"Dead."

"Oh, I'm so sorry," the man said in a compassionate voice. "Might I ask how close you two were?

"She died right after she left me in a box in the rain on the streets," Athena spoke solemnly.

The little girl sitting across from Athena turned to her mother and said, "I'm cold."

Athena looked at the little girl sitting across from her and she smiled. She saw the innocence and the life that sat ahead in the future for that little girl. Then she saw a light so specific to a little nautolan girl she once knew. She froze and gasped.

 **-0-**

 _"Squirt?"_

 _The eyes of the child looked over to Athena and let out another, small weep escape her lips. Athena felt Squirt's life-Force slowly fade away. She gasped and gently held the child's hand._

 _"Squirt...please...I-I didn't mean...please…"_

 _"I-I'm cold…"_

 **-0-**

The elevator came to a stop and the door opened. Athena quickly dashed out and wriggled her way through the crowd to reach the center of the arch. She looked around and figured that she couldn't do her thing unless the people were to leave so she could use the Force to make a hole in the roof so she could get to where she needed to be.

Her eye was caught by a red little box on the wall of the arch. She stretched out her hand and used the Force to flip the little white handle on it. Alarms went off and the crowd inside broke out in a panic as they raced for the stairway and the intercoms came off to instruct people to go down the stairs. Athena waited until the last person left when she looked directly up and put up her hand. She used the Force to blow a hole in the metal. She Force-jumped through it so she landed right on the top of the roof.

She heard fire trucks wailing come closer and she looked on the watch she 'borrowed' from some passing civilian. It was a digital clock as it counted by the seconds, minutes, and hours. It read that it was two minutes until looked away from the watch and took the book bag she wore off her right shoulder and dug around in it to grab her mother's holocron and bracelet.

She glanced out into the distance at the city lights shine up the sky. She looked around her to see the beautiful Mississippi River shimmer with the reflection of the arch and the city. The view was absolutely magnificent. The view stretched out farther than Athena ever could've imagined. It took Athena's breath away. She must've enjoyed the view too long because she began to hear voices in the distant countdown to midnight.

Athena looked at her watch and saw their counting was the same as the second to midnight. She attached the book bag to her back again. She held out the holocron in her hand and put the bracelet on the same wrist by instinct. The holocron slowly opened in time with the seconds counting down to midnight. The holocron glowed a bright teal that was much grander than any other time. It was so bright, it could be seen on the ground, growing brighter every second passing.

It grew near blinding bright when it got down to the last three seconds. Athena's heart raced as she held the weight of the universe on her whose fate was to be determined by her within the next few moments.

"3...2…-"

 _ **BOOM!**_

Athena fell backwards from a sudden explosion of colors in front of her as she faced the river. She let out a scream that could be barely heard over all the cheering for the coming New Year of 2016. The lights around her became a blur as she accelerated through the air towards the ground.

 _"Is this it? All this just to fall? All this just to fall and the universe to end?"_

Athena looked to her feet as her body was horizontal in the air and her feet closest to the arch. She saw a black light begin to swirl and expand in the opening of the arch. Athena eyes this as it grew bigger and bigger. Her body began to shift so she fell feet first rather than horizontal. She held her mother's holocron in her hand as she looked at the swirling dark light grow.

She began to gravitate towards the portal, but not fast enough so she wouldn't fall to her death. She stretched out her hands and threw herself in the direction of the arc using the Force to accelerate her into the black tumbled and rolled once she went through the light.

She sure wasn't in Missouri anymore.

Nothing could be seen by her but the ground underneath her as she was on all fours looking at the sheet of stone beneath her. Athena couldn't control her rapid respiration as she had wide eyes and coughed.

As she slowly looked to see she was still alive, she let out a large sigh.

"I'm not dead? I'm not dead...I'm not dead!" Athena was joyed when she came to this conclusion.

"Not yet," a malicious voice echoed.


	21. Chapter 21- Fake a smile

"Not yet," a malicious voice echoed.

Athena's heart stopped as she heard the voice reverberate into her ears. A cold chill ran up and down her spine as she heard the voice. She reluctantly looked up at the source of the voice. What her eyes beheld would've given even the strongest of heart person to faint.

It was about eight feet tall. The figure's skin was that of a sickly pale and it's hair was of a metallic silver as it flowed past its knees. It wore disgusting color of peach and white mixed with grey as a long-sleeved dress that was ragged and torn and the ends as it flooded around it on the ground. Tentacles seemed to replace its hands as they seemed to melt from the arms and stretched down to the ground also. Its lips were a blood red as countless rows of teeth stretched from ear to ear as her mouth seemed to be cut literally from each ear. The face was covered with disgusting grey and black veins that stretched to her neck. The eyes...the eyes...no words could express the true horror Athena felt when she stared into the small black beads for eyes with a tinge of blood wanted to cry her eyes out like a small child in fear as she laid eyes upon Abeloth.

"Don't be scared, child," the monster said in a voice that was the equivalent as nails being dragged on a chalkboard.

Athena slowly grasped for her mother's holocron and slowly dragged it to her as she held it black specks for eyes followed this and looked at Athena's emerald green eyes.

"You're a Jedi…" Abeloth hissed and laughed a horrible laugh. "They sent a _Jedi Padawan_ to me!"

Athena trembled as she stayed on all fours. Her heart raced as she felt more fear in her body than she had ever felt before. Her limbs felt numb and her hair stood on end with her hands sweaty.

"Come now, child...You are no Jedi...are you?" Abeloth hissed. "You're the Keeper now, aren't you? Father couldn't possibly be that stupid to just send a Jedi Padawan to keep me locked away. He would've sent a whole fleet of Jedi."

Hearing the word Keeper reminded Athena of what her mission was. She remembered the billions of people depending on her that very moment. Athena looked behind her to see two giant doors about the size of the Gateway Arch that formed a black arch with a small gap between them with the skyline of St. Louis in it with a haze of warped purple over it. The gap was slowly widening.

Athena looked around to scan the topography. Where she was, it was completely flat sandstone the color of tan for a good distance. Beyond that was a canyon surrounded by crumpled up boulders to the left. To her right was what seemed to be a greyish-green forest with tan, jagged, sharp, mountains behind it.

Athena looked at her watch to see that the seconds passed by the minutes as time had slowed and warped. She glared at Abeloth and slowly stood. She put her holocron in her book bag and strapped her book bag tight on her back.

A dose of confidence flooded her as she glared into the eyes that seemed to have been sunken into the head of Abeloth. As if her very appearance was corrupted.

"The Jedi are extinct, their fire has gone out in the universe. I am what is left of their religion."

Athena remembered that line from the 'Star Wars' movie. What better time to use it?

Raising her white eyebrow, Abeloth chuckled, "Then they will become extinct completely."

Summoning a ball of fire in her right hand, Athena gave a devilish smile, "But, I am no ordinary Jedi."

Abeloth seemed taken aback by Athena's ability to summon fire, but her surprise was soon replaced with a gruesome looking smile, showing all of her razor teeth that stretched from ear to ear.

Athena summoned as much courage as she could and raised her left hand in front of her. She bent her index and middle finger together twice to signal for Abeloth to come after her.

Abeloth's smile grew and she threw on of her tentacle-arms in the direction of Athena, stretching well over ten feet and it seemed to stretch as she grabbed for Athena. Athena ducked this swing and threw several fireballs at her. Abeloth seemed unfazed by these small fireballs and continued to throw her tentacles at Athena.

Athena did her best to dodge each one of these swings, often having to acrobats to do so. Athena began to get tired of this and reached her hands to the ground and swung them up and in the direction of Abeloth, the stone underneath her feet shooting up and crumbling. Thus sending Abeloth a good twenty feet in the air and crashing down, creating a crater in the stone.

Athena summoned ice in both of her hands and stood ready for Abeloth to attack again.

At this point, Athena did not care about making it back alive. She just cared about destroying Abeloth. Her getting back home alive was the least of her worries now. She placed the lives of everyone else in the universe above her own at this moment as she faced the Bringer of Chaos.

"I am not letting you leave," Athena growled as Abeloth slowly rose from her crater and her eyes burned a brighter red as she looked at Athena. "I am not going to let you hurt a single soul as long as I live and breath."

Growling, Abeloth stated, "I can arrange that!"

Athena narrowed her eyes and threw ice daggers at Abeloth repeatedly. To throw her off guard, she often switched to hurdles of stone, fire, water, and even electricity. Abeloth repeatedly blocked these with her own tentacle-arms, but she was getting weaker. And Athena knew.

Athena threw everything she had at Abeloth; she ignored the burning exhaustion that filled her very bones. She ignored the acidic air that filled her lungs. She ignored the pain that could've easily taken down any person. She had one thing and one thing only set on her mind: don't let Abeloth see the next day. She even ignored the demons that passed her and Abeloth and went through the crack of the doors.

Abeloth could feel Athena growing rapidly stronger as each throw was harder and more precises. She knew that she needed to bring her down if she wanted to destroy Earth. With all her strength, she turned her arms back to that a regular human would have and a grey light swirled below her left was perplexed at this and stood still as she watched Abeloth closely. The grey light grew darker and formed into the shape of a dagger the size of Athena's torso. It soon became 3-D and it was something Athena knew but didn't know. A teal mist began to form around it as she wielded it in her hand.

The Dagger of Mortis.

Athena froze and Abeloth had a smile once again grow across her face from ear to ear.

For some reason, the name seemed to be whispered into Athena's ear. She didn't know if it was her thoughts or someone else's. It was just like when she knew how to attract the chimeras. She just knew.

Abeloth flew at Athena with the dagger in hand. Athena snapped out of her frozen state just too late.

Athena felt the blade slice through her abdomen as Abeloth still held it in her hand, her eyes grinning with victory as she watched Athena gasp staggered breaths. Abeloth stood less than a half-meter away from Athena as she crumbled onto the ground. Abeloth pulled the dagger out of Athena before she pushed her back as if she were a piece of trash.

Athena fell onto the ground with no resistance, her eyes twitching when she blinked. She felt her new scar that went right threw her heart and her left shoulder throb with pain. Her vision was blurry, but she saw Abeloth stare at Athena as she laid helplessly on the ground. Each heartbeat began to get slower...and slower...and slower.

She felt Abeloth take off Athena's backpack and saw her take out her mother's holocron. It glowed a bright teal, but a black light began to grow over it as Abeloth held it. She threw it aside after looking at it for a moment.

Athena's eyes followed it fall to the ground and clatter a few meters away from her. She watched as the holocron slowly began to scrub away the impurities of Abeloth's pure power and float and activate, but nothing played. Athena looked down at the area she was impaled and saw a small golden light began to swirl around the area of the wound. Athena used the Force to increase the rate of the light's swirl.

Her heartbeat began to regulate and a wash of relief washed over Athena as she felt her heart to feel no pain. She stood and turned to Abeloth, who was facing the doors.

She turned around and roared, "What? How could you have lived?! This is the very dagger that killed Daughter!"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve," Athena stated as she glared at Abeloth.

"Well, so do I," Abeloth hissed.

Athena was confused by what Abeloth meant. Abeloth suddenly put her hand out in front of her and smiled. She took a claw of one of her nails and dragged it through the air, creating a mint green tear in the air as if it were a fabric. Abeloth reached into this seam, her arm disappearing as she reached into it. She seemed to have plucked something from it and retracted her hand out of the seam.

Athena gasped and once again froze as she saw what Abeloth had pulled out. More like who she got…

Abeloth held a brown-haired, green-eyed woman as she wore a long green dress. Athena froze in fear as her mother gasped for air as Abeloth held her by the neck.

"This one is important to you? Seems to be the closest blood you have in the Afterworld," Abeloth mocked.

"L-let her go! She has nothing to do with this!" Athena shakily demanded. "It's me you want! I'm the Keeper!"

"You're right," Abeloth devilishly smiled. "You are."

Abeloth then flung Cyla to the ground as if she were a substance stuck to her fingers, leaving a small crater in the rock beneath her limp body. Athena watched in horror as she saw her mother not move. A surge of pure anger boiled in Athena's blood as she looked at Abeloth.

Athena let out a roar of anger scream from her lungs as she charged at Abeloth. Abeloth smiled and grabbed Athena's left shoulder as soon as she came in reach, her touch felt like poison. The throw of ice she threw at Abeloth's stomach wasted basically when she dropped it on the ground.

Athena screamed in agony as Abeloth held her with her left hand and her right hand holding the Dagger of Mortis. Abeloth looked at Athena bright green eyes and smiled.

"You sure have pretty eyes, don't you?" Abeloth asked as she moved her hand to Athena's left side of her face. Abeloth covered Athena's left eye with her thumb and Athena let out an even bigger scream of agony and pain.

Athena felt her left eye burn under the thumb of Abeloth that she could hardly think of anything else but the pain. Athena used her remaining eye to see Abeloth losely held onto the Dagger of Mortis with her right hand. Her hand quickly grabbed for the dagger and she twisted it out of Abeloth's hand. Before Abeloth could even comprehend what Athena had done, Athena stabbed the dagger through Abeloth's torso.

Abeloth froze for a moment and looked down at Athena with wide eyes. Athena glared back at Abeloth as she kept the dagger tight in her hands.

Abeloth's eyes looked down at Athena and it felt as if she was staring into her very she eyes of malignant staring at Athena, slowly fading away into darkness with the face of horror plastered onto her. The eyes dark and soulless,seeming to suck the very soul out of those that she look upon. She could hardly stand as she felt her very soul being torn from her as the darkened eyes looked into her own as she held the dagger in her heart.

A black cloud of dust exploded around where Abeloth once stood with a deafening screech from the voice of Abeloth prior to it. Athena let her pain catch up with her and she gripped the area where her left eye once was. After only a moment of worrying about her injuries,she went over to her mother.

Cyla was unconscious as she laid there on the crumbled stone. Athena kept her left eye covered with her hand as she tended to her slowed down her breathing and focused on Daughter's training. She felt for the injury within her mother and used the Force to heal it. She let out slow breaths as she held her right hand on her mother's shoulder.

"Syla..?" a mumble was heard from Cyla's lips.

"Mom!" Athena let out a cry of joy as Cyla sat up and rubbed her own head. Athena embraced her in a hug with her unoccupied hand and they both stood.

"Syla! Your eye!"

"Don't worry about that! We have to get out of here," Athena urged as she looked over to the doors beginning to slowly close with now only a trickle of demons going through.

"Alright, come on," Cyla urged as she slightly tugged at her daughter's arm.

"Hold on," Athena said before she picked up the Dagger of Mortis and ran over to the still activated holocron and her book bag. Athena stuffed these things in her bag and dashed over to her mother and nearly dragged her as she ran in the direction of the doors.

Cyla used the Force to accelerate their sprint to the quickly closing doors. She Force-pushed away a few demons back further into the Maw until they reached the crack that was left between the doors. The two held their hands tightly before they jumped through the purple haze to another world.

Cyla and Athena tumbled as they fell back onto a patch of brittle grass. They each rolled to a stop a little ways away from directly beneath the looked behind them to see a black light swirl begin to shrink rapidly until it was no longer there.

They both let out a chuckle in disbelief as they sat there. Cyla looked over to her daughter and grabbed her in a tight hug. Athena could feel the tears of her mother hit her head as her mother kissed her forehead repeatedly.

"We're alive! We're alive!" Athena cried out in disbelief as she let a couple tears fall from her right eye as she still covered her left eye.


	22. Chapter 22- Stronger than you know

*****AGAIN,ANOTHER BIG WARNING*****

 **THERE'S GONNA BE SOME DEATH AND SADNESS IN THIS CHAPTER. I PUT A WARNING IN FRONT OF THAT MOMENT BEFORE IT SO YOU CAN JUST READ UP TO THERE AND THEN READ THE SUMMARY AT THE VERY END OF THE CHAPTER IF YOU DON'T WANT TO READ THAT. AGAIN, I HAVE GIVEN YOU A FAIR WARNING.**

* * *

"We're alive! We're alive!" Athena cried out in disbelief as she let a couple tears fall from her right eye as she still covered her left eye.

Cyla released Athena from the hug and smiled as she looked at her daughter. She soon remembered Athena's eye and quickly ripped off a piece of her green dress and wrapped it tightly where Athena's eyes once was. Athena thanked her and they both stood and hugged once more.

The hum of lightsabers and the scream of civilians prompted them to break apart their hug and turn in the direction of the noise. They both caught eye of Kanan and Rae battling a monstrosity of a demon that looked like a cross of a wolf and a hog with their lightsabers and Onthant and Ezra fighting a demon that looked like a demented bull, Onthant fighting with Cyla's green lightsaber.

Athena and Cyla dashed off in the direction of the group and soon got in the action. Athena grabbed her lightsaber from Kanan's belt and threw it to her mother.

"Mom! Catch!" Athena shouted.

Cyla plucked the saberstaff out of the air and activated it to show two green blades.

"Wait, MOM?!" Ezra asked, confused as he saw Cyla soon spin the green blades and kill the demon that he and Onthant were fighting with.

Athena soon jumped onto the back of the crazed bull and grabbed onto its horns that glowed red.

"Yeehaw!" Athena shouted as she rode the bull through the grass beneath the arch and through the crowd that had quickly gotten out of the way of her and the bull.

"You're crazy!" Kanan shouted at his little sister.

"She gets it from me, Caleb!" Cyla shouted before she deactivated the saberstaff and shouted to her daughter. "Syla, catch!"

Athena looked up to see her lightsaber fly in the air as her mother threw it. She used the Force to bring it into her grasp. She ignited the blades into the back of the bull, causing her to fall through a cloud of black dust. She let out a laugh as she laid on her back and deactivated her blades. The others rushed over to her and surrounded her.

Cyla was quick to embrace her daughter in a tight hug and stood her up.

"Cy-cyla..?" Onthant slowly spoke. "I-I thought you died...you-"

Onthant faltered on words when Cyla turned to her husband and smiled. She nearly jumped into a hug with him as she pressed her lips against his.

"You didn't think I'd leave you forever, did you, Onie?" Cyla let out a laugh as a couple tears of joy left her green eyes.

Onthant laughed and pulled his wife into another kiss. This time, Kanan covered Ezra and Athena's eyes.

Athena let out a yell of pain when Kanan placed his hand over the place where her former eye once was and was bandaged. Kanan quickly took away his hand and saw her bandaged eye. Onthant and Cyla also broke up their display of affection for each other and looked at their daughter.

"Your eye," Kanan started. "What happened?"

Athena turned to her brother as her eye welled up with tears and a couple streamed down her face. She nearly jumped into a hug as she wrapped her arms around her older brother's shoulder and sobbed tears of joy.

"I love you. I love you guys so much," Athena sobbed onto her brother's shoulder.

Kanan smiled as Athena continued to ramble on about how sorry she was and how much she loved them. He had never heard his sister say those three words. Now she couldn't say them enough. Athena's feet dangled in the air as she kept her hug on her taller brother. Kanan supported her by his returned hug around her back.

"I-I'm sorry for everything," Athena sobbed into his shoulder. "I could've lost you. I'm sorry."

Kanan patted the back of Athena's head as he kept his little sister in a hug. He softly said, "Hey, it's ok. You're still here. You're still...alive."

Kanan slightly choked up on words as the realization that Athena was so close to death moments ago caught up to him. He began to realize how much danger Athena must've been in for her to break down crying like this. Kanan looked over to see his father lightly place a hand on his wife's shoulder as they both watched with a little bit of tears of joy in their eyes.

He lowered Athena to the ground and turned her lightly to their parents, her eye still flooded with tears. She embraced the two of them in the same manner she had done to her brother, crying on their shoulders as she rambled on an inaudible string of apologies and how much she loved them.

Cyla's and Onthant's eyes weren't so dry as their daughter embraced them in such a tight hug. And who could blame either of them? Cyla, having been dead for fourteen years and having to leave her husband and kids. Onthant having lost the love of his life and now having his daughter and wife in his arms. But their slightly teared eyes compared nothing to Athena. That was her mom and dad. Her real mom and dad. A thought that Abigail Foster could've only imagined, but Athena was in it now.

Rae,Ezra and Kanan watched with slight smiles on their face. Cyla looked over to her son and reached her hand out to him. Kanan was a little hesitant to grab his mother's hand at first. It took Ezra's nudge for him to take her smiled and pulled her son into the hug so that she hugged both of her children with her husband.

When Athena wriggled herself slightly, the hug dispersed. Athena turned to Ezra and Rae. Ezra and Rae smiled weakly at the two as she seemed to be in disbelief they were alive too

"So, the universe is safe?" Rae asked.

"Yeah," Athena took out the dagger out of her back pack"This is what saved the universe. The Dagger of Mortis."

Turning to Cyla, Ezra asked,"So...you're their mom?"

"Yeah," Cyla agreed as Athena put the dagger back in her bag and strapped it on her back. "I think I should remember the two kids I gave birth to."

"I don't want to sound rude or anything, but why are you so young?" Rae asked. "You barely look older than Kanan."

"I left this world when I was thirty-six and I didn't age a day since I died while I was in Daughter's realm," Cyla told and turned to Onthant. "Why did you have to grow old without me, Onie?"

Onthant chuckled as he smiled at his wife, a look all too analogous to when Kanan looks at Hera. "It's not like I had a choice, Cy."

"We should contact the crew and tell them that the universe is safe," opined Rae.

"Alright, will do," Kanan said. "I left my com back at the hotel anyways."

"Darn...did anyone grab their hotel key?" Ezra asked.

Onthant,Rae, Ezra,Kanan and Athena looked amongst each other.

"We can just use the Force," Rae offered.

"Sounds good," agreed Kanan. "We'll treat your eye there a little better, Athena."

Athena was about to respond, but faltered and seemed to freeze. She sensed something. Something ominous. Something dangerous. It was close...but she wasn't sure where or what it was.

Rae, Ezra, Cyla and Kanan soon sensed this two and shared a looked amongst each wasn't right. The mist of foggy evil that had once engulfed the area had disappeared right after Athena and Cyla came out of the portal. But, this was something different.

A scream pierced through the air of what seemed to be hundreds of voices. Cars blared their horns and screeching of their tires was heard by the group.

The heads of the group turned to the source of all the commotion and froze once they laid eyes upon it.

She was about fifty feet tall as she peered around the corner of a brick building that was about fifty feet taller than her. The figure's skin was that of a sickly pale and it's hair was of a metallic silver as it flowed past its knees. It wore disgusting color of peach and white mixed with grey as a long-sleeved dress that was ragged and torn and the ends as it flooded around it on the ground. Its lips were a blood red as countless rows of teeth stretched from ear to ear as her mouth seemed to be cut literally from each ear. The face was covered with disgusting grey and black veins that stretched to her neck. The eyes...the eyes...no words could express the true horror felt when staring into the small black beads for eyes with a tinge of blood red. Her arms were now a normal shape of a human arm, but were still covered in a disgusting sickly pale as the skin seemed to want to melt off.

Athena nearly screamed as she saw Abeloth turn her eyes onto the group. Her rows of teeth from ear to ear shown as she grinned at them with a sickly smile.

"Th-that's…" Ezra couldn't even muster the next word as he stared back at Abeloth in pure horror.

"Abeloth," Athena shakily stated as she looked at the creature.

Abeloth's foot steps shook the ground underneath their feet as she slowly ambled in the direction of the group. Her feet creating craters in the road and ground she walked across.

Turning to her family, she demanded, "Get out of here! GO! SHE'LL KILL US ALL!"

But, they couldn't move. They were frozen in pure fear as the monstrous beast approached them. Athena turned back to Abeloth and ignited her lightsaber blades.

"Ah...so there are more Jedi. I thought you said they were extinct, Syla," Abeloth's voice shook the very core of Athena and the group. The reverberation of her voice shook the ground around them and the very trees shook. "It will be a nice snack to feast upon the last few Jedi's life-Force."

Shaking out of his petrified state, Kanan shook his head and followed Athena's action of igniting his lightsaber in his hand. Ezra, Cyla, Onthant and Rae soon did the same as they felt their petrified state loosen its grip. Onthant readied the blaster he held in hand while the others held their lightsaber as they shakily stared at the creature.

"Abeloth. It's me you want. I'm the most powerful," Athena shouted to the tall creature as she walked away from the group and towards Abeloth. "I have the strongest Force-sensitivity. It's me you want."

"Well...I guess I can always use a host for the destruction of this meagerly planet," Abeloth's voice was a hiss of pleasure and her eyes never failed to stare at Athena.

"Athena! No!" Kanan shouted as he kept his blade up. "We can take her!"

Turning back to her brother with tears straining her face, she locked her eye with his. She gave off such a hopeless feeling through the Force. Ezra,Rae, Onthant, nor Kanan had never seen so much hope taken away from her face. It was as if she knew that it was her last day to be alive. As if she knew that it was the last day for the universe. That she had failed as the Keeper and now the universe was to end that night.

Athena gave a weak smile to the group as she looked at all of them. "It was an honor to fight with you all."

"Athena, no!" Ezra cried out.

"Syla!" Cyla pled to her daughter. "She's tricking you!"

"We can fight her!" Rae urged.

Shaking her head, Athena smiled a fake smile, "No. We can't."

"Syla!" Onthant pled to his daughter.

"I loved you guys. I'll see you on the other side. I love you," Athena spoke.

Turning back to Abeloth, Athena sighed and held a long blink. As she opened her eye, she looked up to the Bringer of Chaos.

"As the strongest in the Force, I shall be the best host for you," Athena shouted loud enough for Abeloth to hear. "I can bend the forces of nature with my mortal body that is nearly indestructible. I have achieved powers the Jedi and Sith can only hope to gain that I have inherited from birth. I am the best host for your awesome power. I'm the only mortal being that can handle your great power. It's me that you want."

Abeloth's laugh can only be comparable to what a demon would sound like as her razors of teeth glinted in the light of the city. Her metallic hair seemed to curl at its ends and her eyes smiled so sickly, it could've made one streamed down Athena's face as she stared up at her enemy and to-be-killer.

"Bow to your queen," Abeloth's voice boomed through the park as she stood high and proud with a wild look on her face.

Athena had no hesitance to kneel on her right knee and bow her head to the ground. Athena held out her now silver blades out with her right hand with her wrist overturned. Kanan,Ezra,Cyla, Onthant and Rae weren't so submissive as they still stood in attack position. Abeloth's malicious eyes looked over to the group and seemed to have a surprised and questioning look on her face.

"You dare defy your queen?"

Onthant soon picked up his arm and pointed the blaster in between the eyes of Abeloth. Rae, Cyla, Kanan and Ezra all got into a deeper offensive position with their lightsabers in hand Abeloth rose her hand and the blades of the Jedi disappeared back into their lightsaber hilts. Abeloth then locked her eyes onto Onthant.

"Oh...look. A non-Force-sensitive. Hah! You imbecile of a human," Abeloth's voice shook the ground. "Bow to your queen and I may just keep you as my servants."

"You aren't our queen!" Rae shouted. "You're outnumbered!"

As Abeloth raised her silver eyebrow upon her monstrous face, Rae's knees seemed to buckle underneath her. She let out a yell and grunts as she fought the Force pushing her down. She was then kept in a kneeling position as Athena was in on her right knee.

"Athena! Don't trust her!" Rae shouted as she gave all her might to stand up, but was practically glued to the Earth.

Abeloth soon did the same to each of the rebels, having all of them kneel to the Bringer of Chaos. Each having their weapons held out to the monster in front of them. Once she was satisfied, her beady eyes fell on Athena.

"Rise," Abeloth ordered as she stared down at Athena, having a tricky tone in her voice. Almost like Athena were her pet. Once Athena followed orders, Abeloth spoke again as if Athena were a Loth cat. She approached Athena and stooped down to Athena and picked her chin up with the tip of her sharp, jagged, claw of a nail. "You will be a great servant to your queen. Won't that be a great life? Instead of fighting these countless wars in the meager universe, you can help you queen conquer thousands of universes and devour them. I know you have never felt truly loved, and I know you've been betrayed. But, I'll never betray you. I'll never leave you. You and I, we can live on forever feasting on the worthless souls of this universe and the next and the next. Won't that be fun? We can rid this entire thing and clear it of all these terrible things. Isn't that a worthy cause for someone as great in power as you?"

Athena kept her right eye away from looking upon Abeloth as her left eye was still covered with the green cloth. She responded with nothing as she stood in front of the Bringer of Chaos, her silver blades humming as they stayed in her hand. Athena shakily breathed as she stood there, her shoulder and eye still burning.

Abeloth seemed to be waiting for an answer from Athena as she kept her eyes locked onto Athena, her lips seeming to twist as she waited for an answer.

"Y-yes...my queen," Athena could hardly stand up as trembles ran through her body.

"Good."

As Ezra could feel the pure strength of Abeloth hold him and his friends, he felt it slightly loosen up on his neck. He was able to fight enough to pick his head up just enough to see Athena with her back to them had her head still propped up by the demon and her silver blades still ignited. Abeloth's body seemed to fade into a black light and tunnel and swirl in the direction of Athena. Abeloth let go of her chin and let herself become pure darkened light. Athena's body absorbed all the light as she feel to the ground with a scream of agony morphing into a scream that wasn't her own. She switched her lightsaber over to her left hand as she screamed.

"Athena!" Ezra yelled out as Athena stayed completely still once all of Abeloth had vanished. She seemed to be in a daze as she wobbled in the place she was on her knees. After a moment, her knees buckled and she fell backwards with no resistance. As if she had no life left in her, she collapsed onto the brittle grass beneath her red boots.

Her blonde ponytail turned completely black with one red stripe as she laid on the grass and her skin turned to a purplish-grey with red veins running across her entire body. Her clothes seemed to morph under the light of a pure darkness to a plain black tank-top and some black shorts that went just past Athena's fingertips. Her lightsaber soon changed colors as she still grasped it in her hand, now stiffened as if her body was frozen. The silver blades became a pure black as it hummed in her left hand.

The Force holding the ground in the submissive kneel was soon lifted off the group. They all nearly collapsed as relief washed over them. It took only a moment for Ezra to stand up and rush over to where Athena still laid on the ground. The others saw this and quickly followed Ezra and surrounded Athena.

Rae knelt down next to the left side of Athena, the side Athena held her black lightsaber in. She placed her gloved hand on the forehead of her friend and looked worriedly at her. "Athena?"

The eyes of the teenage girl snapped open to show two red, nearly glowing, left eye glowing red under the group gasped and took a half-step back. Rae was about to move until the right hand of the girl shot over to her throat and gripped it with immense force. Rae gagged and gasped for air as the girl slowly sat up and turned her red eyes onto her brown eyes.

Onthant was quick to react and placed the end of the blaster against the mass of black hair pulled back into a ponytail with a red stripe cutting right through it and kept his finger on the trigger.

"Let her go. I don't want to do this, Syla!" Onthant yelled to his daughter.

The head of the girl turned back to Onthant, almost like an owl, as she still gripped the throat of Rae. Her glowing red eye fell upon him and a devilish smile grew across her face. "Syla? Oh, I'm afraid she's no longer with you all."

Her voice sounded like the Seventh Sister's almost as it had a tinge of robotic accent in her.

The hand that gripped Rae soon released her and Rae's eyes fell to the back of her head as she collapsed onto the ground. Dark Athena placed her right hand in between her and Onthant and he flew back a good twenty feet until his body slammed into a tree and slid down onto the ground, his head limp. The blaster he once held clattered onto the ground next to Dark Athena.

Ezra, Cyla and Kanan were quick to activate their green and blue blades as Dark Athena stood up with great speed and scanned her red eyes amongst them. She held her black blades in hand and turned to Cyla with a devilish smile on her face.

"Well, you have the most experience with dying. Why not make you the first of them all?"

Cyla soon blocked the dark blades as they zoomed towards her. Her green blade clashing with the saberstaff multiple times. Ezra charged at the Dark Athena from her right and swung his blue blade at her.

The red eyes of the figure turned to Ezra and took one hand away from her saberstaff and put its hand in front of him. The body of Ezra soon flung with great speed away from Cyla and her. His body didn't stop until he hit the ground just underneath the Gateways Arch and his blue blade deactivated.

The red eyes turned to the green eyes of Cyla as she held off the dark blades of Dark Athena. Cyla seemed so scared and saddened as she stared at what used to be her baby.

"Syla! This isn't you!" Cyla yelled.

"Exactly."

Dark Athena flung the lightsaber out of the green-eyed Jedi Knight's hand and looked at her. Cyla looked at Dark Athena as she held her hands up,ready to use the Force.

"I don't want to fight my daughter," Cyla said.

"You won't."

Green vines soon shot out of the ground and whipped around the ankles of Cyla. She looked down to see the vines growing from the Earth rapidly consume her legs. Two more vines shot out from the ground and wrapped around the Jedi's wrists. Cyla's eyes rolled back into her head and she collapsed onto the Athena slowly walked towards Cyla with a devilish grin in her eyes.

The swinging hum of a lightsaber prompted Dark Athena to turn directly behind her and block the blue blade of the teal-eyed Jedi with her black blades. Her red eyes glared at Kanan as he used all of his strength to push against Dark Athena's blades.

Dark Athena sliced her blade away from the lock and kicked Kanan in the stomach, causing him to step back. She put her hand in front of her and lightning shot out from her fingertips. Kanan caught the electricity with his blue blade as he continued to back away from the figure.

"Athena! Put the lightsaber down, I don't want to fight you!" Kanan shouted.

Dark Athena did not listen and remained silent and stood still. She lowered her hand as she kept her lightsaber by her side.

"Athena! Come on! This isn't you! Let's just talk this out and go home!"

"Home? What is home?"

"It's where you belong! Now come on, let's go!" Kanan shouted.

"I'm not going back!" Dark Athena hissed. "I'm never going back!"

"Come on, let's just put our weapons down! I don't want to fight my sister!" Kanan shouted.

"You are not my brother!" she yelled "You never were!"

"Athena, you and I both know that isn't true! Now just put down the lightsaber!" Kanan shouted.

Another blast of electricity shot out from the hand of the demon, prompting Kanan to hold up his lightsaber to absorb the energy. Kanan froze as he felt the air flow of his lungs soon stop. Kanan tried to gulp, but was stopped by some kind of unforeseen force.

The electricity from the hands of Dark Athena soon stopped as she held out her hand and choked Kanan. His feet soon began to dangle in the air as the choking progressed. The blue blade retracted back into the hilt as it clattered to the looked down at what his sister used to be and seemed to plead with his eyes at her with his hands gripped around his throat.

The head of the demon shook as the right eye began to fluctuate from pure red to the emerald green Athena had. The hair began to fade in and out of blonde and black as the hands of her began to twitch. Her lightsaber seemed to be glitching in color as it changed from black to silver and back to black and back to silver.

Kanan felt the Force around his neck begin to fluctuate from harsh to near nothing as Athena began to battle herself and Abeloth.

As the eye was once again engulfed in a pure red, Abeloth's voice hissed, "You dare resist my power?!"

"Let him go!" Athena's emerald green eye flashed in her right eye. "He's my brother!"

The red flooded her right eye again, "He is not your brother! I'm the only family you have!"

"You aren't my family!" Athena shouted.

"I am your queen!" Abeloth yelled.

"I AM...YOUR KEEPER!" Athena screamed as tears began to flow out of her right eye.

Athena's blonde hair flooded back into her hair and her skin became a peachy color once again. Her green eye looked over to the blaster Onthant had held to Dark Athena's head as it laid on the ground. Her hand reached out and she grabbed it with the Force and it flew into her hand. Kanan collapsed to the ground as Abeloth let go of him and he panted trying to catch his breath, his head feeling so light.

Athena fought Abeloth as her eye flashed back to red and back to green as she held the blaster. She fought Abeloth taking over her mind as she found the middle of her and Abeloth. The difference in their shared body that she split hers from Abeloth's. It was as if Athena had torn off a mold growing in her mind and divided it from her own. Now she just needed to kill it.

 **/WARNING! DEATH AND VIOLENCE COMING UP(technically suicide)! ALSO SOME SAD FEELS! I'M PRETTY SURE IT'S IN THE T LEVEL STILL!NOTHING GRAPHIC! JUST SAD!/**

Her hair, skin and eyes weren't the only thing changing as Abeloth and Athena fought. The very clothing they wore began to change back to the uniform Athena had gotten at Lola Sayu and the tank-top and black shorts as Athena was getting stronger and more determined to turn back to herself.

Abeloth fought Athena to keep the blaster pointed at Kanan, but Athena pointed it in the other direction. Beads of sweat dripped off Athena's forehead as she fought to get the blaster end to her forehead. Her finger was stiff as she fought to put it on the trigger.

"What are you doing?!" Abeloth screeched.

"I told you that I'm not going to let you hurt a single soul as long as I live. And I don't break promises," Athena sobbed, seeming to growl with each word to Abeloth.

Kanan looked up to his sister flash in and out of Dark Athena and his little sister. His eyes widened with fear as he saw his blaster pointed a little to the left of the center of Athena's saw her finger fight to stay on the trigger as tears streamed down her face.

"Athena! No! Please!" Kanan shouted as he reached out towards his sister.

A final flash of red engulfed the right eye before a final move was made.

A fire was heard and the eye of Athena returned as her hair became blonde again with her peachy skin to also return. Her emerald green eye froze and glossed over as her knees buckled immediately after the shot was fired. Athena fell to the ground with the blaster still in her right hand as she kept the lightsaber in her left hand, now deactivated.

Kanan dashed over to his sister and he got on his knees. He picked his sister up and looked into her lifeless eye. Kanan held his limp sister as his eyes began to fill up with tears.

"Athena?" Kanan looked at his little sister. "Syla! Please…"

Tears streamed down Kanan's face as he looked at his dead sister. He gripped his sister in a tight hug as he sobbed harder than he ever had for over a decade. His teal eye shut tightly as he held his his dead sister.

She had killed Abeloth, but killed herself in the process. The universe was now safe, but Athena wasn't in it.

Kanan cried on his little sister's limp shoulder as he held her in a tight hug.

"I love you," Kanan sobbed. "I never got to tell you. I never got to tell you...I never got to tell you how much I love you."

As Kanan held onto his little sister, he couldn't hardly catch his breath as he sobbed onto her shoulder. He cried onto her shoulder for so long, he didn't even realize how long he couldn't wrap his mind around his sister being gone. She was so young, so lively, she was his sister. All those memories he had with his sister flooded his mind as he held her in his arms.

 **-0-**

 _"Hey, you okay? I felt something strange in the Force," Athena asked._

 _"I'm good, thank you."_

 _"Oh, by the way, I follow the Christian religion," Athena said "I figured you were wondering."_

 _"How- I was just about to ask you that," Kanan knitted his eyebrows._

 _Athena shrugged,"I have a gift to know something before I hear about it, how do you think I got all A's when I constantly changed schools?"_

 _"So...you can read minds?" Kanan slowly asked, slightly freaked out._

 _"Not really, I just know stuff. It's not like I can say what number you're thinking of or anything like that."_

 _"Huh, so you can't think of the number I'm thinking of right now?" Kanan asked smiling, his arms crossed._

 _"Um...33?" Athena asked._

 _Kanan's face went blank._

 _Then Athena started to freak out ,"I actually got that right?! I-"_

 _Kanan smiled, "No, I was just joking."_

 _Athena let out a sigh of relief "Please don't do that to me, you almost gave me a heart-attack."_

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 _"Put on the hat. It'll protect you from the sun," Athena said, carrying the fuel cans_

 _"Okay. Why are you taking the fuel?"_

 _"Because we can sell it, maybe ride the bus to the border and then walk for awhile."_

 _"Here's your hat," Kanan said as he placed a sombrero on Athena's head._

 _Looking back at that memory, Kanan cried as he knew he'd never see his little sister look up at him with those big, green eyes as she peered from under the large sombrero. They'd never get to joke about how he still has his sombrero. Athena would never be able to tell with her certain sense of humor no one could match when talking about their trip through Mexico._

 **-0-**

 **-0-**

 _Athena sneezed and wiped away the glob of snot from her nose and looked miserable as she settled back into her sick health. She mumbled, "Kwil meh nwo."_

 _Kanan looked by the side of the bed and picked up a box of tissues and handed them to Athena. She gave him a weak smile as she took the tissues into her hands, she thanked, "Thwanks."_

 _Kanan picked up the bottle of medicine Hera had left by the bedside and held it up. As soon as Athena saw the bottle of medicine, she burrowed herself deeper into the bundle of blankets and into the bed corner. Kanan looked over to Athena and sighed._

 _Getting her to drink medicine wouldn't be an easy task._

 **-0-**

Kanan held his little sister in his arms as he protected her body from the cold. His gloved hand held her back as the absence of a heartbeat was found. He looked down at his little sister and lightly kissed her forehead as he held her tightly.

The noise of clamoring and panicking people in the downtown city of St. Louis didn't even bother Kanan as he held his sister's lifeless body. He only focused on what was now gone. Her voice, the brightness in her eyes, the soft beat her heart gave, and her warmth.

Kanan thought he was crazy when he felt a small beat under his gloved hand that was placed on her back. He thought he was just plain mad when he felt a small burst of warm air come in contact with his neck.

"I love you too, big bro."

Kanan's tears suffocated as he heard the warm voice of his sister. The green eye of his sister looked up at him and her mouth smiled weakly.

Kanan let out a relieved sigh as he held his sister out a little away from him so he could see her better. He let out a laugh and engulfed his sister in a warm hug.

"Don't ever leave me like that again," Kanan whispered. "Don't ever leave me like that ever again."

Athena let out a chuckle of disbelief as she hugged her brother as they both sat on the ground. She simply said, "I told you I always manage to cheat death one way or another."

Kanan laughed as he wiped a tear off his face.

Athena smiled at her brother, she asked, "You crying, bro?"

Kanan shook his head as hugged his sister once two hugged for a good minute or two before they heard a soft moan from afar. They let go of their hug and stood up. As the siblings realized that it was Rae as she began to wake up, they rushed over to her.

Rae rolled over to lay on her back and her brown eyes slowly fluttered open and looked at Athena and Kanan as they knelt down to her.

Letting out a chuckle, Rae turned to Athena, "You have a strong grip."

* * *

 **Summary of the sad/ violent/ death part:**

 **Athena takes Kanan's blaster and fights Abeloth to keep it pointed at them. Athena is forced to shoot just above her left eye so she and Abeloth both are killed. Kanan has to witness this as he is helpless to stop his sister from sacrificing herself. Kanan hugs his dead sister as he grieves over the loss of her. She uses her powers to revive herself and lives, but still has the blaster wound on her head. Rae wakes up and she turns out to be fine.**

 **Sorry about the long chapter! But, oh well!**


	23. Chapter 23- A mother's lullaby

The group had gotten back to their hotel room as they had returned back, all in good condition after Athena had to heal the others for good measures.

As everyone else was inside the hotel room, Kanan stood in solitude on the railing just outside of the hotel door. He looked at the passing cars and the city lights beyond him as he contemplated everything. His breaths were soft as he recentered himself from how shaken he was from Abeloth and seeing his little sister being shot in the head. He never had cried so much in so long until that moment. When he was had his final duel with the Grand Inquisitor and Ezra fell and he thought his Padawan had died, he kept calm and carried on the fight. Maybe it was because he didn't have confirmation that Ezra was dead, he didn't feel his life-Force being taken from the universe.

Athena confronted Kanan about the fight and her having to pull the trigger a little later, but she needed to say nothing. The siblings made a silent agreement to not tell anyone of Athena's heroic act by killing herself and Abeloth. They just got Athena back, they didn't need to know that Athena died in the process. Athena moved the green cloth that covered her left eye to cover the blaster shot that went right through her head.

The confrontation with Abeloth had disturbed him so much just by looking at her. He couldn't imagine what Athena must've felt having been possessed by her. He had confronted a Sith Lord and yet his power measured almost nothing compared to Abeloth.

Kanan was taken out of his train of thought when he heard the door behind him open. It was his dad.

He closed the door behind him and came over to the side of his son, also leaning against the railing.

Letting out a soft chuckle, Onthant commented, "So, is this what it's like in the rebellion?"

"I don't think that Abeloth can even be compared to the Empire," Kanan admitted.

"Yeah…"

"So, how's Syla doing?" Kanan asked. "Her eye ok?"

"Don't know. She won't let anyone near her. I could tell her shoulder was pretty burnt up. If that's what happened to her eye…" Onthant trailed off. "I'm just glad to have her and Cyla back."

Kanan slightly smirked and turned back to the horizon, he asked as his smile dissolved, "Dad...did you ever cry over losing someone?"

"Of course.I cried for a good long time when you mother was killed. But, she really was gone for a good long time until today. I cried when I had to give you and your sister up too. Heck, I even cried over my brother once or twice."

"You have a brother?" Kanan asked, intrigued. "I never knew."

As he seemed to get angry at the thought, Onthant said, "I don't consider him my brother anymore."

"What happened?"

"Last I knew, he's working for the Empire. I know he didn't just run off to join voluntarily. I know he was taken by them. What I can't stand is that he complied and became one of them; became an Inquisitor."

"You brother was Force-sensitive?" Kanan asked, his eyes wide.

"Yeah, he actually was your mother's Padawan. He was too old to join the Order when she found him in the Under City, so she just trained him there as he was still with the family. He was my little brother and I felt a responsibility over him. I don't know where it came from, though. I wasn't his parent."

"I know the same feeling," Kanan commented. "What was his name?"

"We didn't have the same dad,so we have different last names.I'm a Solarburn, he's a Hikra," Onthant said."Why are you asking about this topic anyway?"

"Hikra…" Kanan mumbled softly, slowly figuring out who his father was talking about. He soon came to a silent conclusion that he kept to himself. He didn't even hear his father's question.

"Kanan, why are you asking about it, anyways?"

Shaking his head, Kanan responded, "It's nothing."

* * *

A little later, Onthant and Kanan rejoined the others in the hotel room. At this point, everyone but Cyla, Athena, and Kanan were asleep. Kanan was talking to Hera on the com, Cyla sat on the bed she shared with Athena and Rae, and Athena was in the bathroom at that point.

"That's great! We'll be there by tomorrow to pick you all up. So, how are your parents?" Hera spoke.

"Hi, so you must be Hera," Cyla came over to the bed Onthant, Ezra and Kanan shared and stood next to Kanan. "Nice to hear you voice."

"Thank you, Mrs. Dume,it's nice to hear your voice too," Hera's voice crackled over the com.

"Call me, Cyla," Cyla assured. "Trust me, you'll see why it'll be weird if you were to call me Mrs. when we meet face-to-face."

"Why is that?" Hera asked.

"That's a little difficult to explain,Hera," Kanan rubbed the back of his neck. "You'll just have to see her to believe it."

"How's Athena?" Sabine came on the com.

"She's doing fine, she's in the bathroom treating her eye and I guess her shoulder."

"What happened to the kid's eye?" Zeb asked.

"I guess Abeloth touched her eye and grabbed her shoulder; and her touch is like a burn. She won't let any of us see," Kanan told.

"Jeez, the kid's blind now?" Sabine asked.

"No, it was just her left eye, Sabine," Kanan spoke into the com. "She can still see, thankfully."

"How's your dad?" Hera asked.

"He's asleep. We had a long day," Kanan told. "Especially after him being flung into a tree."

"Wait, and he's not snoring? Are you kidding me? For the first sixteen years of our marriage I could hardly sleep because of his snoring! Now he stops snoring?!"

Letting out a laugh, Kanan stated, "Yeah, that's about right."

"I guess we'll see you tomorrow, love. Specter 2 ,out."

"Specter 1, out."

Kanan put the com in his pocket. He turned to see his mom have a smirk across her face that was all too familiar to Athena's before Empire Day.

"What?"

"So...when's the wedding for you two?"

"Get outta here," Kanan slightly pushed his mom away as she still smirked.

"Come on, son, you look like you father whenever he talks to me when you talk to her," Cyla chuckled.

"You are too much like your daughter."

Cyla smiled and went back over to the other bed she shared with Rae, who was now sleeping, and Athena, who was in the bathroom.

When Athena came out of the bathroom, she was dressed in her army green tank -top and jeans with no shoes. Her hair was in a plain ponytail and she put a large gauze over her left eye with the green piece of fabric still tied around it. Her shoulder was covered with a wrap she got room the desk when she did a Jedi-mind trick on the guy again. She got them to extend their stay until noon of the next day.

Athena crawled into bed next to her mom, herself being on the right side of the bed, being the closest to Kanan as he laid on the other bed. Cyla scooched over to give Athena enough room to lay down. She covered herself in the blanket they all shared and put her head on the pillow.

It wasn't long until Cyla felt Kanan fell asleep through the Force, but Athena was still awake. She petted her daughter's golden locks as she felt Athena was tense.

Cyla then began to softly sing a song as she smiled at her daughter.

 ** _You thought I was weak...dead_**

 ** _You saw me as too small...to put up a fight_**

 ** _But you were so wrong_**

 ** _I'm stronger than you know_**

 ** _You think I'm broken_**

 ** _You think I'm weak_**

 ** _That my words've been spoken_**

 ** _You must not think I'm smart…_**

 ** _But I'm stronger than you know_**

 ** _I'm stronger than you know_**

 ** _I'm faster than you think_**

 ** _I'm better than you know_**

 ** _Oh…_**

 ** _I can run the extra mile_**

 ** _I can climb the next mountain_**

 ** _I can even fake a smile_**

 ** _Oh…_**

 ** _Sometimes I don't believe in myself_**

 ** _I think, sometimes, I'm not good enough_**

 ** _But I can show you I'm tough_**

 ** _You think I'm broken_**

 ** _You think I'm weak_**

 ** _That my words've been spoken_**

 ** _You must not think I'm smart…_**

 ** _But I'm stronger than you know_**

 ** _I can the extra mile_**

 ** _I can climb the next mountain_**

 ** _I can even fake a smile_**

 ** _I'm stronger than you know_**

 ** _Faster than you think_**

 ** _Better than you ever thought_**

 ** _...I'm stronger than you know_**

Athena turned to her mother, she asked, "What's that song?"

"It's a song I used to sing to my Padawan a long time ago."

"Oh…"Athena softly said and turned back around. "Goodnight, Mom."

Athena then began to ponder on what her mom said after she got done singing the song Jalo had mumbled back in New York. Athena then came to a conclusion that kept to herself.

She barely slept at all that night as they eyes of Abeloth still burned into her soul. She could still feel the pain Abeloth inflicted on her shoulder and eye, throbbing every time her heart were to beat. Everytime Athena closed her eyes, well...eye ...she would see Abeloth over and over and over again. She barely wanted to blink as this was so frequent.

* * *

 **So what do you think?**

 **Now you all know who Cyla's Padawan was and who's Onthant's brother.**

 **If you look at the song Cyla sings (that I did indeed write) you notice that I made all the previous chapters words from the song. From now on, the chapter titles will be like what I did for my last two stories.**

 **Review!**


	24. Chapter 24- It's good to be home

The entire room woke with a startle when a harsh pounding was heard on the door. They looked amongst themselves as they each stood up.

"Who could that be?" Rae asked.

"I'll get it," Athena assured as she went to the door. She unlocked the bolt lock and kept the chain lock in place. She opened the door to the extent of the chain lock.

Athena was taken aback to see who was at the door. It was a group of men in black suits with dark sunglasses on with American flags on their shirts above their hearts.

"Oh, man! It's the po po!" Athena exclaimed before she slammed the door shut.

"What?" Ezra asked.

There was a knocking at the door again.

"Open the door! This is Homeland Security!" a male voice shouted.

"I told y'all it be the fuzz!" Athena exclaimed.

"Shut it with that kind of slang," Kanan warned.

"Don't panic, anyone," Onthant assure as he approached the door. "I'll handle this."

Athena moved out of the way for the door for Onthant to crack open the door.

"Hello, officers, how might I help you?"

"We're looking for that girl: Syla Dume,AKA Abigail Foster. Also goes by Athena Jarrus," the man in the front of the group of five officers spoke.

"Well, I'm her dad," Onthant said. "What's seems to be the matter?"

"That is classified information, sir," the man spoke. "If you don't let us in, we'll be forced to use force."

"Let 'em in," Cyla said. "No use of getting shot at."

Onthant unhooked the lock and the five agents quickly flooded into the room. Each of the Jedi slowly reached for their lightsabers. Athena readied herself to use her ice powers to freeze them if they were to fire.

Athena then recognized the man that had been talking to Onthant through the door. It was K8-T. He displayed his badge as he looked around the room.

"Katie?" Athena asked.

"It agent K8-T," the officer corrected.

"What do you want from us?" Cyla asked as she hid Rae and Athena slightly behind herself.

Turning to Athena, K8-T spoke, "We would like to congratulate you on saving the universe."

"That's it?" Athena asked. "Are you serious? You woke us up after saving the universe to congratulate us on saving the universe? You couldn't have just let us sleep?"

"It was not agreed upon that you could bring your family along with you, but it seems to have proven effective."

"It's not like I chose. They just found me and I pulled her out of the Afterworld," Athena gestured to her family. "Oh, and next time you give someone the task of saving the universe, please give them enough to actually rent a car."

"We are indeedly sorry about that," K8-T told. "But, we also came for other matters; we have reports of a small ship landing in New Yor-"

"That was us," Rae cut the officer off.

"We're going to go pick it up. We're going to have our cargo ship pick us up near here and pick it up on our way home," Kanan told. "We don't want any trouble."

"We know and that is also another reason we have come to you all. We would like to offer you travel to an isolated location for your ship to be able to land. We have already transported your smaller vessel to our secure location for your ship to land."

"How can we trust you?" Rae asked. "Didn't you try to capture us?"

"I think we can trust them. They did help Athena get back to Earth anyways," Ezra opined.

Turning to the group of officers, Athena stated, "Alright, we'll have to contact our ship to tell them where to reach us and we're going to need to get our stuff first."

"We'll be waiting in the parking lot," K8-T spoke.

"Just look for the big, mysterious, black van?" Athena rhetorically asked.

"Yes."

"How did I know?" Athena shook her head.

* * *

Cyla, Onthant, Kanan,Rae,Ezra, and Athena soon all found themselves with their stuff on their laps as they all were scrunched together in the back seat of a SUV where the back seating had only three seats they could fit in. Ezra and Rae were small enough that they could share one seat and seatbelt together. Athena was squashed between her brother and Ezra as Kanan and Athena shared a seat and seatbelt with her brother. Cyla had the most trouble as she had to sit on the knees of Onthant as he sat in his seat. They had all changed out of their pajamas, except for Cyla who wore the green dress that she wore in Daughter's realm.

The ride was a grueling hour and a half through dirt roads and forests after they left the city. It felt like eternity to everyone, but also in a good way. They were all so glad they could be near each other again. When there was such a good chance Athena wouldn't make it back, it was a gift that she made it. Even if she wasn't back with her left eye. And having Cyla;that was just an overwhelming joy that no one would've thought was possible. Athena was even glad that she could be under the arm of her older brother and bothered by the failed attempts of flirting by Ezra.

When the car stopped, they could see that they were surrounded by a thick forest. They each exited the car awkwardly and saw a group of black cars scattered around the small spot of cleared forest. It could be see the _Phantom_ was on the bed of a trailer on the edge of the woods. The agents had given the crew the exact coordinates of where this place was and Kanan passed it on to Hera and the time they'd be there. Kanan was sure to assure them that the government would not strike if they came down.

It wasn't too long until they saw the _Ghost_ began to circle around the area with Sabine's paintings visible from the ground. The ship landed with a hiss as it softly landed on the brittle grass. They all got out of the car and watched this happen.

"Alright, I'm going to need one of you to fly the _Phantom_ so we can attach it to the _Ghost_ ," Hera's voice came over the com.

"Will do, Specter 2," Kanan confirmed. He put the com back on his belt and looked to the others. "I'll get the _Phantom_ , you guys can go in."

Kanan went off in the direction of the small ship as the lift gate of the ship they called home lowered . The group entered through the liftgate and Kanan soon flew the _Phantom_ and attached it to the _Ghost_. Sabine, Chopper, and Zeb were there to greet the group and escorted the crew back into the ship. The _Ghost_ began to take off slowly into the sky when everyone went further into the ship, all but Athena.

She stood at the still opened liftgate and watched the cars and agents beneath gets smaller. She locked eyes with the agent K8-T and she gave a half smirk before she saluted to the officers and he saluted back. The liftgate slowly closed as her hand was still planted on her forehead in a salute.

Athena climbed the ladder out of the cargo bay and headed to the common room where everyone was at, except for Hera who was still flying the ship.

Zeb and Sabine grinned as they saw Athena and soon embraced her in a hug separately. Athena slightly hugged back as she kept a simple,hurt, smile on her face. Zeb and Sabine soon caught sight of Athena's blinded eye and got concerned.

"Hey, your eye feeling any better, kid?" Zeb asked as he pointed to the green piece of cloth that covered where her eye used to be.

"It's gone mostly numb, I really can't use the Force to heal it well, though. I'll probably never see out of it again but the actual eyeball I might be able to heal back," Athena simply told.

"Well, we sure missed ya, kid," Sabine smiled as she put a hand on her right shoulder. "So, what happened on Earth?"

Athena then began to tell Zeb and Sabine of their adventures on Earth the last eight days with the help of Rae, Ezra, Kanan and for some reason, Athena didn't say much at all about her fight with Abeloth, or even her name in general. She introduced Cyla and Onthant to them and Zeb and Sabine were shocked at how young Cyla looked as she was the mother of Kanan. They explained why Cyla appeared so young, when she was born actually fifty years ago just like Onthant.

When Hera came into the room, she also embraced Athena in a tight hug. Athena had to beg for air as Hera nearly crushed her. Hera was also introduced to Onthant and Cyla. Hera needed to blink a few times when she saw them. She was in absolute shock of how Onthant nearly mirrored Kanan, but was much older. Hera was also taken aback by how young Cyla appeared.

"Wow, now I see what you mean about it being odd for me to call you Mrs.," Hera said. "You're look as old as Kanan almost."

Cyla also had to explain to Hera why she appeared so young and Hera slowly nodded.

Turning to Onthant, Hera commented, "And you look just like your son. I see where he gets his height."

It was true, Onthant was fairly tall as he stood at the near height of Kanan. Cyla was about the same height as Hera, maybe a little taller.

* * *

After a while, the crew had finally reached the fleet. The crew was all gathered in the cockpit when they docked.

Turning to Hera, Athena asked, "Hey, does Ahsoka know I'm with you guys?"

"No, we haven't been able to contact the fleet too much since we were in the Milky Way galaxy," Hera told.

Athena asked, "Can I go surprise her?"

"Sure," Hera agreed. "She's on the command ship. We'll wait a bit until you find her. Just don't give her a heart-attack."

Athena nodded and dashed down the halls to enter in the command ship. Athena quickly picked up on her Master's Force-signature as she just left her cabin. Athena slowed down and made as little noise as possible when she saw Ahsoka walking down the hall, her back to her. Hiding her Force-signature and quietly stepping, Athena made it into arms length of the togruta when she held out her hand to tap on her shoulder. She hesitated as she wondered if she wanted her Master to see her like this; having failed her Master by letting herself being captured by the Empire.

Ahsoka turned before Athena could make up her mind and her electric blue eyes fell onto her Padawan; she gasped in shock. Athena nearly jumped into Ahsoka as she engulfed her Master in a hug.

"Woah! Since when were you a hugger?" Ahsoka asked with a smile on her face as she held her Padawan in a hug.

"I am so sorry. I should've stayed with the group. I should've fought the Stormtroopers better. I shouldn't have turned to the Dark Side. I should've remembered your training. I'm sorry!It's all my fault! I nearly got the universe destroyed because I didn't listen to your training!" Athena quickly apologized and continued to drabble on about how sorry she was about everything. She poured her heart of sorrow and guilt out before Ahsoka hushed her Padawan by gently stroking her hair.

"Hey, it's alright...I missed you too,"Ahsoka smiled as she held her Padawan in a hug. She could tell Athena was on the verge of crying as she had so much guilt on her shoulders.

When they broke the tight hug Ahsoka was wide eyed when she saw the fabric over Athena's eye and the tears welling up in her right eye.

"Your eye, what happened?" Ahsoka gently reached out to Athena's wound.

Shooing her hand away, Athena assured, "Nothing,Ahsoka. I'll take care of it later."

Ahsoka looked over her Padawan and saw striking similarities between Athena's new outfit and something she had seen before. She then began to realize it was indeedly the near exact copy of her uniform she wore as a Padawan back in the Clone Wars, just different colors and she didn't have the straps of material on her arms or the gloves.

"Where did you get that uniform?" Ahsoka asked.

"When I was Lola Sayu, this was my uniform. Darth Vader picked it out, I guess," Athena told and changed the subject quickly. "There's someone I think you'll want to meet."

Athena grabbed the wrist of her Master and directed her down the hall as Athena seemed to be following something. She soon stopped when they approached the _Ghost_ crew, but two more people were in the midsts of the group.

Ahsoka was shocked as she saw Onthant and Cyla, Cyla and Onthant seemed surprised too.

Cyla smiled and approached Ahsoka, "Is that little 'soka? You grew."

"You know Ahsoka?" Ezra asked, confused.

Looking down at Ezra, Onthant told, "Yeah, she's always manage to cause all kinds of trouble back about thirty years ago."

"I-I...how are you so young?" Ahsoka asked. "You don't look too much older since the last I saw you; and I was just a Youngling when I last saw you."

"Well...the thing is that I went into the Afterworld a bit after Syla was born, I stopped aging for fourteen years until Syla got me out back on Earth," Cyla told and smiled. "But I see you have definitely aged."

Looking to Onthant, Ahsoka stated, "I almost forgot you to the point I never noticed how much Kanan looked like you."

"Hey, I don't blame ya, you were smaller than an astromech when you last saw me," Onthant shrugged.

"What happened that Ahsoka caused you guys a lot of trouble when she was younger?" Rae asked.

"When she was about three, she followed me down into the Under City of Coruscant when I went down to take care of Caleb since he was still just a baby," Cyla slightly laughed. "Sent on us on a wild goose chase trying to catch her when she started to run through the Under City."

"I remember that!" Ahsoka smiled. "Didn't that rodian have to catch me from falling off a cab?"

Nodding, Cyla confirmed, "Gave us a heart-attack when Strive had to catch you."

"Wait, you were a trouble maker?" Ezra asked. "Can hardly imagine. Then again: I couldn't see Athena being in beauty pageants."

Having a questioning look on her face, Ahsoka asked, "You where in beauty pageants?"

Athena gave Ezra a death glare deeper than the others had seen in her before, even just having one eye. She looked about ready to rip out his entrails as her eye could burn a hole in his soul.

"Hey! Don't we have to tell Commander Sato that we have a new Jedi? And a mechanic?" Rae changed over the subject as she feared for Ezra's life.

"Commander Sato will be glad that we have another Jedi on the side of a rebellion," Ahsoka nodded. "Follow me."

Ahsoka lead the group to the command room when Commander Sato was talking to another rebel pilot. He turned his head when the group entered through the door.

"Commander Tano," Sato greeted. "I see the _Ghost_ crew has returned safely."

"Commander Sato, I would like to introduce two new recruits the _Ghost_ cell has retrieved," Ahsoka gestured to Cyla and Onthant. "Jedi Knight Cyla Dume and…" Ahsoka faltered on Onthant's name.

"Onthant Solarburn-Dume," Onthant finished Ahsoka's faltered sentence.

"Jedi Knight?" Sato asked as he looked at Cyla.

"I was a Jedi Knight to the Jedi Order before the Clone Wars and I had left," Cyla told.

"Aren't you a little young to have been a Jedi Knight before the Clone Wars?" Sato asked with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm fifty," Cyla said, now starting to get tired of explaining her age. "I'm these two's mom. Just add twenty to whatever age he is." she told as she gestured to Kanan.

"It's a long story," Rae assured. "And complicated."

"Welcome to the rebellion," Sato nodded before he saluted to Onthant and Cyla and they saluted back.

Putting his hand down, Sato looked to Athena, "We are glad to have you back, Padawan Jarrus."

"It's good to be back home, Commander Sato," Athena responded with a nod.


	25. Chapter 25- Scars you can't see

That evening, the crew was all gathered in the kitchen as they ate . Ezra and Rae told Zeb with wide eyes about the Waffle House, Zeb didn't believe that it even existed . Onthant and Kanan assured him that it was so. Athena was having an 'interesting' conversation with Chopper. It consisted mostly of him beeping at her and Athena would shove him away. Cyla and Hera's conversation mostly consisted of Hera warning Cyla how much Kanan and Athena get into fights.

Rae, Hera and Cyla all sat on one side of the table while, Onthant, Zeb and Ezra sat on the other side. Kanan stood next to his dad as he ate and talked to the others. Athena sat on the floor next to Chopper, still pushing him away from her food. She didn't talk much, she didn't really need to.

Kanan noticed his little sister all lonely by herself, so he came over to her and sat down next to her on the ground to the right of her.

"Hey, you aren't eating much," Kanan said. "You ok?"

"I'm not too hungry," Athena looked down at her plate that was still untouched. She turned to the astromech as he bumped into her left arm. "Chopper, will you go already? You're like a dog begging for attention."

"Hey, he's just saying that he missed you, kid," Kanan assured and chuckled once the words left his mouth.

"What?" Athena asked as her brother still slightly chuckled to himself.

"Well, I'm not sure if me calling you 'kid' is justified anymore," Kanan shook his head.

"Why?"

"Well, you did just save the universe by single-handedly taking on the most powerful being in the universe and coming back alive. You grew up more than anyone I ever knew," Kanan smiled at his little sister.

Shrugging her shoulders, Athena looked back at her plate and said nothing. She turned her head again once Chopper bumped her shoulder.

"Chopper, can you please stop? That's were she grabbed my shoulder," Athena warned. "Come on, I already lost an eye."

"Big baby," Chopper beeped. "When I lost my vision camera because of you, no one cared."

"Chopper, really, she had a really bad fight. Leave her alone. We're lucky she came back all in one piece...for the most part."

Chopper let out a string of curt comments before he rolled away. Athena looked up to her big brother, "You know I can handle him myself."

"I know, but I think you need a break after everything," Kanan said.

"Hey, where are Mom and Dad going to sleep?" Athena asked.

"Well, I can share a room with Dad and Mom can go to your cabin on the command ship with you."

"I think they should be able to share the same room. They're a married couple where Mom has been dead for fourteen years. Don't you think they should be able to share the same room like a married couple?"

"I guess so, but we don't have an extra cabin."

"They can have my cabin. I can share a cabin with Ahsoka," Athena suggested.

"Alright, if Ahsoka, Dad, and Mom are ok with it," Kanan agreed.

"Ok," Athena agreed and turned back to her plate as she had barely touched her food.

"Do you need to talk? You really don't seem good after the fight with Abeloth."

Athena seemed to tense up in her entire body as soon as the Bringer of Chaos's name was uttered. She growled under her breath, "Can you please not say her name?"

Kanan was taken back by his little sister's anger at Abeloth's name being uttered. He saw the hurt he saw when he found Athena in New York on Christmas resurface in her eye. Her hand seemed to be shaking with anger and fear as she crushed the fork she held in her hand.

Kanan simply nodded and finished his dinner with his sister next to him.

* * *

 **(A.N.)Suggestion: listen to Snow Patrol-Chasing Cars while reading this.**

Athena was on the top bunk in Ahsoka's cabin while her Master slept peacefully on the bottom bunk. Athena wasn't as fortunate. She constantly tossed and turned as she kept her right eye closed tight and trembles ran up and down her body. She seemed to be having almost a seizure of her muscles as they tensed and twitched as she gripped her blanket tightly.

"No...no..." Athena's mumbling could be heard from her lips. "I...please….no….NO!"

Athena sat up with a shock as her right eye snapped open and she panted. Her right eye streamed with tears as she panted. She wiped away the snot away from her nose as she gripped her blanket with her other hand. She nearly sobbed as she sat there in the dark.

She hated the dark. It was too familiar to Abeloth and her very presence. Tears streamed down her right cheek as they burned like acid. She didn't want to wake her Master, so she kept as quiet as possible. She decided to go over to the _Ghost_ as it seemed to be the closest place to a home she ever had.

She quietly exited her cabin she shared with her Master and walked quietly down the halls to the _Ghost._ She walked through the quiet ship as her tears dried up and became brittle on her skin. Her feet hardly made any sound as she walked through the ship, recollecting every memory she had in this ship. When Ezra got his head stuck in the bucket, when she froze the ship's outside,Sabine paintings, the games of Sabacc, when she cleaned the ship, everything.

Nothing really wanted to cross her mind when it came to worrying about the Empire or the Force in general as she just wanted to think of anything else. She just wandered around as she remembered the sweet memories she shared with this family.

She was taken out of her recollection of the memories when a hand was placed on her left shoulder that still had bandages on it. She let out a hiss a pain and jumped away from it.

"Sorry! I forgot!"

Athena looked at the source of her voice and saw Ezra as he wore his pajamas and had wide, apologetic, blue eyes. His long blue hair was slightly messy as he had obviously had just woken up.

"Sorry, did I wake you again?" Athena asked.

"No, I was up on my own," Ezra told in a low voice to not wake the others. "You had a nightmare?"

"Yeah…" Athena looked down at the floor.

"Was it about Abeloth?" Ezra asked.

Athena's right eye seemed to flash a bright red as she looked back at Ezra as anger burned inside her. "Don't...EVER... say her name again."

Ezra gasped a little as the red faded away from her eye and stepped back away from Athena. Athena gasped and seemed so scared and sad.

"I-I'm sorry…" Athena apologized. "I didn't mean to-"

Athena faltered on words when Ezra gave a condoning smile as he could see Athena was so scared. Athena looked as if she were about to cry from her right eye as she realized what an impact Abeloth had inflicted on her.

Ezra stepped forward towards her and held out his arms for a welcoming hug. Athena accepted the hug and Ezra wrapped his arms around Athena's waist, being sure not to touch any scars. She flinched when his hand slightly brushed over the back of her left shoulder.

Ezra released the hug and turned Athena so her left shoulder could be seen by him as she still wore her outfit she got at Lola Sayu. He saw her Imperial symbol had a thick scar through it, a bright pink line right through it. Right through her heart. No one had really seen it much since last night, she somehow managed to keep it slightly hidden with either her book bag or an object in her reach. They all noticed the rip of a thin line through her top, but no one really said much.

Shaking his hands away, Athena assured, "It's nothing, I healed it."

"You were stabbed right through the heart…"

"I healed it," Athena told. "I'm fine. I'm still alive."

"How's your eye?" Ezra asked as he slowly reached for her eye.

Stopping his hand with her left hand, Athena said, "I don't know what it looks like. I don't want you to see something disgusting."

Retracting his hand, Ezra assured, "I'll be fine. I share a room with Zeb, it's a good chance it can't be too much to scare me."

"Alright," Athena said before she reached for the knot of the green fabric that wrapped around her left side of her face she began to slowly untie it. She carefully took away the piece of fabric and then the gauze that covered where her left eye had put a bandage over her blaster wound on her forehead. Ezra didn't gasp in horror when she took off the gauze...that was a good-ish sign…

"Is it bad?"

Shaking his head, Ezra said in a solemn voice, "No...it's just a little different. It's pale…"

Ezra wasn't wrong. Her eye was a pale green as it seemed to be focused on nothing. A deep,pink and red scar reached over her left eye in an angle, almost in the shape of a deformed hand with the thumb right over her eye and up to her eyebrow. The scar tissue around her eye was stiff and looked brittle as it was obviously just recently healed. There was a bandage just above her left eye that Ezra wasn't too sure what it was for. He just figured it was to help with the healing.

"I can't see out of it...but it's the best I could heal it," Athena told. "It really looks ok?"

Ezra smirked,"It looks perfect."

"It's different having only one eye…" Athena admitted. "I'll get used to it, though."

"I know you will," Ezra said.

"Shouldn't you two be asleep?" a voice asked.

The heads of the two teens turned to the source of the voice. It was followed to see Kanan stand in the doorway of the common room as Ezra and Athena stood not too far from the Sabacc table. He leaned on the side of the door and smirked at the two.

"Sorry," Athena apologized.

"Why are you guys up?" Kanan asked as he walked up to the two. "Nightmares again?"

"Yeah…" Athena told.

"No. I just got up to use the 'fresher," Ezra told. "I was heading back anyways."

Looking at his little sister, he saw her left eye and the scar over it as the iris was a pale green and as well as the pupil as it was only slightly darker. "You healed it."

"I can't see through it, though," Athena told.

"Does it feel ok?" Kanan asked.

"Yeah...just a little stiff around it," Athena told.

"You two should go back to bed, we don't know what tomorrow will bring," Kanan told.

"Ok, Kanan," Ezra nodded and headed off to his cabin he shared with Zeb.

Athena looked up at Kanan just before he walked back to his own cabin. "Wait."

Kanan turned back to his little sister, "What?"

"I-I'm scared to go to sleep…" Athena admitted. "She's always there...I see her every time I close my eyes. A little when I blink."

Kanan looked down at his sister and let out a sigh as he saw the fear begin to radiate back in her eyes as she spoke of Abeloth. "Kid, you have to sleep."

"I can't," Athena told. "I can't go back to sleep. She's waiting for me there. It's like she's still in my mind."

"You wanna talk until you fall asleep?" Kanan asked.

Athena nodded her head.

"Come on, we can talk in my room, sis," Kanan offered.

Athena then followed her brother to his cabin where he sat down on his meditation seat and she sat right next to him, him being on her right. She sat very close to her brother as she seemed to be almost scared of something that wasn't there.

"How about we meditate. That might help you fall asleep," Kanan suggested.

Shaking her head, Athena told, "No, I don't want to close my eyes. I'll see her again."

"Alright," Kanan acknowledged. "What do you think might help you fall asleep then?"

"Nothing will get her out of my mind…"Athena solemnly spoke. "When I pulled the trigger, I didn't really kill her. I just sent her to another layer of the universe. But, she can now only hurt me now in the layer she's in.I just have to fall asleep and fight her again...again...again...and again...until I wake up. Every memory that I deem as bad...every moment I regretted something...she will fill my mind with it. She'll do it for the revenge until the day I new year of 2016 is going to be rough for me."

"Hey, doesn't that mean that today's your birthday? If today is the first day of the year on Earth?" Kanan asked.

Nodding, Athena agreed, "Yeah, but I don't want to celebrate it."

"Alright, we won't," Kanan softly assured as he looked down to look into Athena's eyes.

Her left eye was so new to Kanan. He was slightly taken aback by the blinded eye as its pale iris focused on nothing. Her right eye seemed so much richer in green as it looked back at him.

A small smile crept across his lips as he looked at his sister and he lightly wrapped her in a hug. She wriggled so she was under her brother's arm as she felt safer with him.

She slowly let her eyes droop shut. For now, she did not worry about what problems she would have to face tomorrow. She did not worry about the Empire or anything else but that moment. She would have to fight off the Empire later, for now she would fight her own demons and worry about her family.


	26. Chapter 26- A secret can't be unknown

Rex, Onthant, Zeb, Athena and Chopper were all in the common room of the _Ghost_ as each held their best poker face with a deck of Sabacc cards in their hands. Chopper had the best poker face, though. Zeb sat in the wooden chair as Onthant and Rex sat on the orange couch while Athena sat on a small stool in front of them. She constantly shooed Chopper away as he constantly peeked over her shoulder. They were gambling with snacks and Rex was winning so far.

"Alright, I win again," Rex smiled as he laid down his cards and reached for the pile of snacks on the table.

"Hold on-" Athena reached out with her hand and plopped down the cards she had on the table. She smiled as the face of Rex turned to shocked. "Sabbac, boys! Looks like I got an Idiot's Array."

"Darn ya, kid! I taught you too well!" Zeb joked as Athena collected the pile of snacks.

It had been weeks since they had returned to the rebels. Athena even changed up her look.

She wore the uniform she was given by the Empire on Lola Sayu as basically her everyday outfit. Her left eye was still a pale green with the red and pink scar around it. No one could see her eye though as her new haircut hid it under her hair.

Her hair was now only slightly longer than Sabine's with a bang swooping over her left eye, only letting a small piece of her scar show. She decided shorter hair would be more combat appropriate. The bottoms of the left side of her hair was dyed black with crimson highlights through it. On the right side of her hair, she dyed the bottoms an eggshell white with mint-green highlights through her hair.

As Onthant and Cyla grew into the rebellion, Onthant became close friends with Rex and Zeb since they all had their age and gender in common. Athena often joined the guys playing Sabacc or something whenever she got bored or didn't know what to draw and needed her mind cleared.

"I learned from the best," Athena commented as she turned to the lasat.

Athena seemed to be recovering from her experience with Abeloth, but the scars were still there. She had been getting more social as she was before Empire day, but it these moments were few and far between compared to Athena before. She was constantly sent on missions with Ahsoka for recons and other ops, but she was always in disguise. Her mind was sharpened and more tactical as she learned further from Ahsoka and her experiences.

She covered up her blind eye with her hair as she noticed other rebels from other cells were often staring at it with a strange look; the burn on her left shoulder was still very noticeable. She felt that her eye was starting to make people uncomfortable and she was tired of trying to explain what happened to her eye to others when they asked about it. She had always kept a bandage over the blaster wound on her forehead, always just saying it was a bad pimple that wouldn't go away or something.

Kanan assured her that he'd keep the true story of the scar their little secret.

"I'll shuffle the cards this time," Onthant offered, soon to have the cards passed to him and the small pieces of paper shuffle through the deck.

" _Hey! Why don't I ever get to shuffle the cards?"_ Chopper beeped.

"Because you don't have fingers, C1-10P," Onthant reminded as he passed out the cards to the players.

" _Wow...that's cold…"_ Chopper whirred.

"Stop complaining, droid," Zeb warned. "It's not like we don't all know you're trying to look off our cards anyways."

"Has anyone notices that C1-10P looks like the word 'CHOP' in Earth writing?" Athena pointed out.

Stopping to think for a second, Onthant said, "I never thought of that before.I guess it does."

"You understand Earth righting, Onthant?" Rex asked.

"I lived on Earth for fourteen or fifteen years," Onthant looked at Rex. "I think I would've learned by then."

"Wait, you don't know what day you landed on Earth?" Athena asked. "Does that mean you don't know my actual birthday?"

"It was so long ago, kiddo, that I couldn't tell ya what day it was. You'd probably have to ask Cyla," Onthant told. "What was the birthday the foster system gave ya?"

"New Years day," Athena told. "I never celebrate it."

"Wait, the day you lost your eye is your birthday now?" Onthant asked. "Jeez...that's not a very good birthday."

"Hey, I met mom; let's not forget that," Athena reminded. "My foster families liked to combine my birthday with Christmas and I was happy."

"What's Christmas?" Rex asked.

"A holiday they celebrate on Earth," Onthant told. "It gets really annoying."

"Hey, I liked Christmas," Athena argued. "And that's my religion you're talking about."

Rolling his eyes, Zeb stated, "Let's just play."

After a bit of playing, they each turned their heads when the sound of a door opening was heard. They turned to see Ahsoka and Cyla. Cyla had gotten some combat appropriate clothing compared to her green dress she wore when she was stuck in Daughter's realm. She wore a white long-sleeve shirt underneath a brown vest as she wore grey pants with tan boots and her lightsaber on her belt. Her brown hair was in a bun on the back her of head.

"Hey, despite whatever Kanan said: it wasn't me," Athena quickly stated.

"What do you do that almost every time I approach you that you say it's not your fault?" Ahsoka asked.

"I don't know if I should answer that, Master," Athena responded.

"We've been looking for you for a good twenty minutes; it's Jedi training right now," Cyla told. "Remember?"

"Alright," Athena nodded and sat her cards on the table. "Imma comin'."

Athena followed her mother and her Master through the command ship and to the area they continued their Jedi training. As they entered through the door, they could see Rae and Ezra dueling with their lightsabers on the lowest power setting while Kanan supervised.

"Come on,Ezra! Keep your guard up!" Kanan instructed.

"Come on, Ezzy!" Athena encouraged.

Ezra turned his head as he locked blades with Rae. He slightly smiled with a stupid grin as he looked over to Athena. Rae took advantage of his distraction and swept her foot under Ezra. Ezra fell with a yelp and Rae held her purple lightsabers above Ezra,declaring herself the winner. She soon put the lightsabers back on her belt and looked over to Athena and smiled.

"Hey, thanks for the advantage."

Kanan looked over to see Cyla,Ahsoka and Athena, Athena slightly smirking. Kanan sighed as he saw how his little sister had grown more mature. She had grown taller a little bit, not by much though. He figured it was a start of a growth spurt because of her better access to food and nutrition. He dreaded that day when he knew Athena would develop a more adult feminine body figure as she started to grow. Kanan already had enough trouble with Ezra staring at her, now he'd have a harder job with even other guys as she grew up. It was already bad enough with her growing up personality wise, why did she have to grow physically? Was a thought Kanna often wondered now as Athena grew into a young woman.

"No problemo, " Athena responded and looked at Ezra. "Aw...you're blushing."

"Am not!" Ezra abruptly sprung to his feet and did his best to hide his blush.

"Alright, loverboy, let's get your attention on your lightsaber skills instead of my Padawan," joked Ahsoka as she walked past Ezra and stood next to Kanan with Cyla to follow.

Athena slightly smirked again. This was going to be a fun Jedi training session.

The bond between Ahsoka and Athena nearly grew so strong, that it was almost as strong as the bond between Kanan and Ezra. Ahsoka was the main trainer in the ways of the Force and for lightsaber combat for Athena and she taught her well. Athena knew that she was nowhere near the ability of Ahsoka when it came to being level-headed or lightsaber combat, but she was learning from the best. Ahsoka was almost a first mom to Athena; Hera and Cyla tied in second.

As Athena had grown in her lightsaber and Force abilities, she had grown almost to Rae's and Ezra's ability levels. She enjoyed being near the same level as Eza and Rae since she didn't have to annoy Ahsoka or Kanan as much as they had to explain everything in detail for her and slow down everyone.

It was good to be home.

When they had called an end to the Jedi training session, the Padawans dispersed from the room. They all went to the _Ghost_ . Athena ventured back to the room she now officially shared with her older brother as she moved out of Ahsoka's cabin. She didn't spend much time in their cabin, though. She often hung out with Sabine and Rae in their cabin or she was working for the rebellion.

Athena kept nearly everything she owned condensed into a book bag and sprawled out on her bunk. She had the bottom bunk. She felt at that moment the need to draw as inspiration struck her. She grabbed her sketchbook from her bag and began to flip through the pages. She flipped past the small, family photo she drew previously.

Athena had finished that sketch. She even altered it to fit that day's description of her biological family. She drew in her mother with more definitive lines instead of a ghost of lines. She drew in their father next to their mom. Athena even made sure to draw in her new hairstyle to cover up her blind left eye. Kanan stayed the same in the drawing of her biological family.

Her fingers abruptly stopped the pages flipping when she landed on the desired page. It was another sketch she had. It was of her whole family: Ahsoka, Chopper, Cyla, Ezra,Hera, Kanan,Onthant, Rae, Rex,Sabine, Zeb and herself. She drew in landscape wise as her family was so large having consisted of twelve people if you counted Athena herself. They all seemed so happy as they were together, as if they had no worry of the Empire in that drawing. A hope Athena could only imagine.

A small folded piece of paper was stuck in the crease of the book. Athena kept this note very close to her and dared not let anyone lay eyes on it. It was the note she's given to Kanan just before she fought Abeloth. On it, it read so many emotions Athena just couldn't express verbally. She hoped no one would ever have to read it. It was basically her death note if you will. It would be what she wanted everyone she loved to see if she were to die before them. She had snuck it back from Kanan back in St. Louis as she didn't want him to read it. Not yet. She had also kept the Dagger of Mortis in her bag and dared not let anyone touch that either as she knew that it had more power than she could even handle.

Athena looked to the piece of paper and slightly frowned at it and let out a sigh of uncertainty. Her fingers tickled the spine of the folded piece of paper as she stood there. She put it in between her index and middle finger and picked it up as if it had some kind of disease on it, her thumb supported the very end of the paper.

Athena nearly jumped out of her skin when the door suddenly opened behind her. She jumped around to see Ezra's silhouette in the shadows of the light.

"Jumpy much?" Ezra joked.

Athena shut her sketchbook and threw it onto her bunk and she stuffed the note in between her shirt and her belt to hold it. She laid eyes on Ezra. She noticed how much she had grown just based off of Ezra since he had stayed the same height. She had grown to nearly his height since St. Louis.

"What do you want, Blueberry?" Athena asked.

Ezra smiled with the nickname being said. He didn't know why, but there was something about her casually calling him a little nickname like that made him smile. Even though he knew Athena had grown up so much in maturity, he loved it when she'd be a little less professional and call him a nickname.

"Why is it that everytime I see you, it's because I need something, Blondie?" Ezra smirked.

Athena raised her right eyebrow as she looked at the teen.

"Wow...I'm hurt," Ezra playfully chuckled. "I know you've been busy a lot and I can tell you're getting nightmares more often at night so I was wondering if you know...you'd like to...hang out?"

"What do you suggest?" Athena asked, intrigued.

Shrugging, Ezra said, "I don't look at the stars? I know you love space and all."

"Why not?" Athena shrugged and walked up to Ezra, standing not even a half of a foot in front of him. "Sounds romantic."

"Athe-" Ezra was cut off of his complaint with a small kiss planted just under his right eye. His face burned red as he stood there in the doorway.

"Come on," Athena nodded off in the other direction.

Ezra had to blink a few times as his brain still tried to process what had happened.

" _She kissed me? She kissed me...She kissed me!"_ Ezra's mind ran that thought a mile and back with all sorts of tones.

"Ezra? Earthling to Ezra," Athena called Ezra back to reality.

Shaking his head, Ezra asked, "Uh...yeah?"

"I thought you wanted to look at the stars, Blueberry," Athena reminded.

"Oh yeah," Ezra remembered and looked back to Athena and smiled like an idiot. "Then again, the stars compare nothing to your eyes."

Rolling her eye, Athena said, "Alright, first off: I have only one eye. Secondly: you're an idiot."

Shrugging, Ezra said, "Hey, you're second eye is just as beautiful as your other."

"If it was, it wouldn't make a full grown man nearly puke if he were to have seen it before it healed this much," Athena pointed out. "I thought you wanted to look at the stars?"

"Alright," Ezra agreed and the duo went off in the direction of the cockpit.

Ezra sat in Sabine's painted chair right after Athena sat in the other just next to him. Athena slightly leaned back as she crossed her left leg over her right knee, her red boots contrasting the colors around. Her emerald green eye gazed with slight intrigue while her milky green eye was distant and unfocused under her bangs.

There was a silence between the two as Athena kept her gaze still on the white dots that filled the view. Ezra didn't know what to say as she kept quiet and seemed so concentrated on the stars. His royal blue eyes darted often from the stars to Athena.

" _Dude! You're killing it! She's so bored! Just look at her!"_ Ezra thought. " _What did you do before that made her kiss you?"_

"I'm not bored, Ezra. I'm just thinking," Athena suddenly shattered the silence.

Ezra was absolutely taken aback by Athena's statement. He looked over to her as she still gazed into the stars, "Wh- what? You can read my thoughts?"

Athena kept her eyes locked on the stars and nodded slightly, she spoke, "I've been able to real well after Empire day. I grew a bit stronger in that way."

"Why did you never tell anyone?" Ezra asked.

Shrugging, Athena told, "You guys already kinda knew I could read minds before I was captured and I saw it freaked you guys out. I thought I might as well keep it to myself if it's not that important."

"But that's great! You could use that," Ezra said. "Can you teach me?"

"I can't," Athena simply stated. "It's a born skill. It's just like how I learned how to control the powers of nature. It just was a thing that came with me being a Force-sensitive from Earth."

"Still, I think it's pretty cool," Ezra stated.

"Hmm…"was all Athena said and kept her eyes locked on the horizon. She seemed to be looking for something as she looked through the stars. It was as if she was memorizing the exact placement of them all and if something was lurking to attack. In the Force, she was obviously on edge almost 99% of the time. Her eye never seemed to rest from looking around her surroundings.

She was quick to pick up her communicator on her wrist as it beeped. She jumped up to her feet as she seemed to have read it.

"I have to go. Another mission with Ahsoka," Athena stated and looked at Ezra. "Tell the others I'll be back sooner or later."

And like that, she ran off and left Ezra there by himself. Ezra sighed and his vision dropped to the ground. His eyes were caught by a piece of paper folded up laying on the ground. He stood and went over to pick it up as it lied just in front of the cockpit door. He held the piece of white paper in his hands and turned it to examine it.

His hands froze when the door opened in front of him to show a mass of green material at his eye level. Ezra looked up to see his Master and he quickly placed the paper in his pocket.

"Hey, Kanan," Ezra greeted.

"There's a meeting on the fighter carrier about finding a base," Kanan told.

Ezra soon found himself on the Imperial fighter ship that they had stolen with the help of Cham not too long ago in a circle around Chopper as he displayed a holographic projection of a map after they had landed the _Ghost_ inside the carrier.

Ezra remembered that time when Cham had helped them with the capture of this important fighter ship. Athena wasn't able to go along as she was on a mission with Ahsoka again when they got the carrier. He figured she would've liked to have met him. They hadn't really met in person again after that yet, so Athena wasn't able to meet him. Cyla and Onthant weren't able to see him either as Cyla was working with the rebellion for plans for a new base and Onthant was constantly busy with fixing ships. So, they weren't able to really go on too many missions with the crew.

Commander Sato, Ketsu, Rex,Hera, Sabine, Rae, Kanan, Zeb, Onthant, Cyla and Ezra himself stood around Chopper and the map as various ships were spread across the area of the fighter ship.

"Thanks to Rex's Old Republic map and the map Zeb's Lasat friends made, I believe we finally have a suitable location for our base," Hera told as the blue star map and the gold star map converged.

"The Yawst system," Ketsu pointed to a dot in front of her. "There's no sign of the Empire, but there's a small habitable moon; one that I think will provide everything you need."

"Promising, but Yawst is several parsecs away," Commander Sato pointed out.

"And our carrier doesn't have enough fuel to complete the journey," Onthant told.

"We can't afford to leave it unguarded and immobile," Rex pointed out.

"Well, we've been tracking Imperial fuel shipments," Sabine began as she gestured to herself and Rae.

"There's one scheduled to arrive at the Horizon Base soon," Rae told.

Shrugging, Kanan stated, "Eh, it's risky. The Empire's tightened security at all its depots in the sector."

"If there's fuel there, what choice do we have?"Ezra asked.

"Very well then," Commander Sato nodded and turned to Hera, "I am assigning your crew the mission."

"Thank you, Commander Sato," Hera nodded and turned to her crew. "We better get a move on. The Empire is surely building up security by the minute."

Chopper turned off the map and was the first to roll away with a few rude comments to boot. The crew soon began in the direction of the ship as the lift gate was still down. Cyla noticed the blue-haired teen she helped train was lacking in a fast walking pace. As the others passed them up, Cyla placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

Ezra turned around to the green-eyed Jedi. Cyla said, "You seem a little upset, young Padawan."

Shrugging, Ezra started, "I don't know. I'm just wondering...well...If you were to find a piece of paper, a note, on the ground after you were talking to that person, would you read it?"

"Well, do you think you're the recipient of the note intentionally?"

"That's what I'm wondering," Ezra admitted and shook his head. "I guess it doesn't matter anyways. I'll ask her later."

"Alright then," Cyla nodded and paused as she looked at the blue-haired teen. "I've never asked before, but why do none of you have Padawan braids? It's a strong Jedi tradition."

"I don't know. Ahsoka doesn't really identify as a Jedi and Kanan never really mentioned me having a Padawan braid," Ezra told. "I should get to my position. Hera might get upset if we're late."

"You're right," Cyla agreed as the two hurried their pace. "I better get to my position too, I suppose."

* * *

Ezra sat on the edge of the beacon fence after the long day they had securing Chopper Base on Atollon. He watched the passing krykna spiders as they grazed just beyond the fence with a slight breeze blowing through his hair. He saw one of the carnivorous spiders pass only a couple meters beyond the fence. He reached his gloved hand out and began to focus on the Force.

The creature stopped and turned its beady eyes on him as Ezra closed his blue eyes.

The creature screeched at Ezra as its beak of a mouth clicked and it lunged at Ezra and stopped at the fence. Ezra let out a yelp of surprise as he fell on his back. The spider turned around and walked away.

Letting out a sigh, Ezra said, "Fine! I guess we won't be friends."

He decided he had nothing better to do as he laid there on the ground, so he put his hand under his head to make himself comfy.

As Ezra looked up at the purple and orange sky, his eyes were caught by the sight of a convor as it circled in the air. Cyla had told the tales of the owls and how they watched over the mortal world and reported to Daughter and how she was one of them on Earth when she was dead. She also told of how they signified death of a person or maybe an era. Ezra looked up at the convor with wonder as it continued to fly in the air.

A sight of Ahsoka's blue eyes peering down at Ezra as she stood over him with a slight grin soon prompted him to stand up.

"Ahsoka?"

"I see the base is coming along nicely," commented Ahsoka.

"Yeah. These creatures almost ruined it, though," Ezra gestured beyond the fence where the krykna spiders were still grazing just beyond it. "No matter what I do, I can't seem to connect with them."

Ezra looked back to the grazing spiders as they began to all head away from their direction.

"In my experience, just as you think you understand the Force, you find out how little you actually know," Ahsoka told.

Turning back to Ahsoka, Ezra stated, "I don't think I ever understood the Force to begin with."

"We should get going," Ahsoka suggested as she turned and began to walk away.

Ezra turned back to the horizon as he looked for the creatures with his blue eyes. He gazed at it for a moment before he turned and followed Ahsoka.

"So, is Athena back too?" Ezra asked as he caught up to Ahsoka.

"She is. We just got back from a debriefing," Ahsoka told.

"What was your guys' mission?" Ezra asked with curiosity.

With a slight smile, Ahsoka replied, "I think that's for another time when it all gets finished. Just to keep you safe."

Ahsoka and Ezra soon walked back to where the _Ghost_ was planted on the ground with the lift gate down. Athena was soon spotted by the two as she stood there.

"Athena?" Ezra asked.

Athena's head soon turned in the direction of Ezra's voice, her short hair whipping with the motion.

"Hey, Ezra," Athena greeted back. "I see you guys secured the base."

"Yeah without your help. Where were you?" Ezra joked.

"Out taking down the Empire," Athena simply responded, obviously she wasn't in the mood for jokes.

"I better go see Hera," Ahsoka interjected as she looked at the two and soon turned to walk to the ship.

"Hey, Athena, I wanted to talk to you about something," Ezra approached Athena as Ahsoka walked into the ship, leaving earshot.

"What about?" Athena asked as she seemed to get uncomfortable with Ezra's nearing presence. She seemed to step slightly back as soon as he came within a foot or two of her.

"Look, I found this note you left on the _Ghost,_ " Ezra began as he dug in his pocket and held the folded piece of paper in front of him and Athena. "I-I didn't know-"

"You read it?" Athena asked, her voice scared and serious.

Ezra nodded.

Before Ezra could even open his mouth, the paper was ripped out of his gloved hand by the girl in front of him. He looked up at Athena and saw the fear and anger she had fill her right eye as her left eye was hidden.

"I never want to talk about what is on this note," Athena snapped. "It wasn't meant to be read until-"

"Until what?" Ezra asked. "That kinda seemed like a note that you would've given someone like your brother or father before you went off to fight Abeloth. Why do you have it?"

"Don't say her name!" Athena harshly snapped at Ezra, her eyes seeming to flash a red. Her left eye was even visible to flash crimson red under the blonde locks. "And don't talk about this note again unless I'm dead!"

There was a sudden silence that fell over the two. Athena sighed and looked down as she saw how she had lashed at Ezra. She crossed her arms and looked to the dirt on the ground.

"I-I'm sorry...it's just that...I don't like to talk about those things. They make me look weak. Someone like her...she was too strong for me...she broke me...the Empire broke me...I just don't like you guys to see that."

"Athena," Ezra compassionately put a hand on Athena's right shoulder. "I don't think you're weak."

"That note, how much did you read?" Athena harshly asked as she kept her eyes on the ground.

"All of it."

"Then you know-"

"About what really happened on Lola Sayu?"

Athena looked up at Ezra, her emerald green eye gazed into his royal blue eyes. She seemed to be on the verge of tears. She asked, "Does that make me a monster? For killing them all?"

"I don't think you would ever do that."

"I did, though. I murdered them all. Even the younglings."

"Athena, the Empire probably put you up to it," Ezra shook his head. "You said how Vader was questioning you, they probably injected you with something to make you...well...not be you."

"There is no excuse, Ezra. That was murder and you and I both know it."

"Athe-"

"Ezra." Athena's voice sounded so serious yet so compassionate. "There is no way you could convince me that that wasn't murder."

Ezra kept quiet as her eyes never faltered from looking onto the ground with such hurt in her let out shaky breaths as she gripped her arms across her chest and seemed to be thinking of a horrible memory.

"When I was young,when I was Abigail Foster, the universe was so simple. I lived on Earth and that was that. But, then you guys came along and so did my powers. I began to split as my powers controlled me and I couldn't control them. I became weak. Sometimes I lash out at you guys, the people I'd live and die for. I nearly lost myself and everything dear to me when I forgot who I was. Where I came from. And it is a fight to stay who I am and stay loyal to the Light when I remember how I murdered them all. You and this family is the only thing reminding me who I am and where I'm from. That memory is only making me forget what makes me and my life good."

"Hey, what's going on with you two?" a voice asked from a far.

The two teens turned to Kanan as he approached the two.

"Nothing," Athena stated coldly and turned to Ezra and took his hand off her shoulder. "Nothing at all."

"We better get ready to leave for Malachor. We don't know what we'll be facing and we need all the training we can manage," Kanan stated.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **What do you guys think of Athena's new look? As you can see in my new profile picture, there's Athena from the earlier chapters of "Family by Heart" and now there's a picture of what she looks like now.**

 **Review on what you think of Athena's new look!**


	27. Chapter 27- Left for Malachor

"Wait! Why can't we go?" Athena whined at her Master, obviously mad at her.

"Athena, we have to leave some Jedi protection at the base," Ahsoka assured as she looked at her young Padawan.

"Then what did the rebellion do before us?" Rae asked as she pouted.

"Why does Ezra get to go?!" Athena exclaimed, seemingly frustrated. "I think I've dealt a little more dangerous things than he has! I kinda saved the universe!"

"Yoda told him about Malachor, it's only fair that he goes," Ahsoka stated and turned to the inside of the _Phantom_ as she stood at the door. She looked at Kanan. "Kanan, all systems ready?"

"We're ready to go," Kanan confirmed as he nodded from the pilot seat.

"Girls, you shouldn't be so upset at this," Cyla told as she placed a hand on the both of the Padawan's shoulders.

"Come on! I could help! What if one of you get seriously hurt? You'd need me to heal you!" Athena persisted.

"Yeah, and I know the most about Sith and Malachor!" opined Rae.

Turning to Cyla, Ahsoka said, "Hold down the fort for us, we'll be back."

"We'll be sure to," Cyla agreed.

Athena slumped her shoulders and sighed as she rolled her eye. She was becoming a teenager with attitude, but since Abeloth, she became more angry and scared. Ahsoka slightly chuckled and smirked as she looked at her mad Padawan.

"And...I got a hug for you!" Ahsoka smiled and embraced her Padawan in a hug.

"I'm not a hugger! Why do you do this to me?!" Athena complained as her Master nearly picked her off the ground in a hug. "I need air, Master! AIR!"

When Ahsoka released her Padawan from the hug, she ruffled her Padawan's short blonde hair with the colored ends different on each half of her head. Athena swatted her hands away and Ahsoka smiled.

"I'm not a little kid ya know," Athena pointed out as she smoozed down her hair.

"I know," Ahsoka confirmed as she nodded.

"Excuse me," Ezra's voice was heard behind the group as Ezra squirmed his way in between the group to get into the _Phantom_. He stopped right next to Ahsoka in the door and turned back to the group. "Well, I guess I'll see you guys later."

Sighing, Ahsoka stated, "Well, I guess this is goodbye."

"May the Force be with you all," Cyla told.

Ahsoka nodded.

That was the last thing that was uttered before the door to the _Phantom_ close with the three inside. None to come back the same again.

* * *

Athena was going near stir crazy during the time Ahsoka, Kanan and Ezra were gone. She was often found amongst the rebels from various cells asking if they need any help or asking Commander Sato if there was any missions for her to look over. She was denied each time. Athena was now bothering her father as he worked on an A-wing.

"So...anything at all you need for me to get?" Athena asked. "Are there any other ships I can go and fix for you? Can I clean this ship? I could clean it so no soot-"

"Go bother your mom!" Onthant shouted as he was under the raised A-wing.

"But, she told me to come and bother you instead," Athena told. "And there's nothing to do!"

"Do Jedi stuff then," Onthant suggested. "Meditate!"

"I can't! I can't close my eyes without having a day-mare," Athena told. "Just let me help you."

"Kiddo-" Onthant began as he began to stand from underneath the A-wing. A clunk of metal to soon be heard as he hit his head. "Oww…" Onthant rubbed his head.

"You need ice! I'll make some ice!" Athena quickly stated and put her hand out for a sphere of solid ice to appear quickly in her hand. "Here!"

"Get that stuff away from me!" Onthant swatted away Athena as she held up the ice. "I don't know what you make that stuff out of."

"It's made from the Force," Athena assured as she pursued her dad through the rows of A-wings as he headed in the direction of the medkit.

Onthant soon made it to the small, make-shift, shelf that held the medkit where he got out the ice pack and applied it to his head.

He turned to his daughter, "Kid, I'm fine. Get rid of that."

Athena sighed as she rolled her eye and threw the ball of solid ice over her shoulder. A yell from another pilot prompted Athena to turn around and yell out sorry to whoever she hit. The response she got wasn't too happy.

"Hey, she said sorry,Cheb! Shut it!" Onthant retaliated.

"Oh! You shut it! I'm the one that got hit with a ball of ice!"

"Then next time we'll make it fire!" Onthant retaliated.

Athena lightly laughed and turned to her dad, "Man, you are my dad."

Turning to his daughter, Onthant smiled, "Hey, no one messes with my family."

"You're too much like your son."

"Hey, why do you want work so badly? I think you're the first teenager I've met that hasn't enjoyed a single day of a break in a long line of work," Onthant asked.

Shrugging, Athena answered, "I guess it's because I don't like to seem useless."

"Yeah, that's not it. I can tell when you're lying," Onthant stated. "Keep talking 'til you tell me what's the real problem."

Sighing, Athena contemplated on what to say. She thought for a moment and looked to the ground. "I guess it's because ever since my fight in St. Louis...I see...her...everytime I close my eye. I don't like to think about her, let alone see her everytime I blink. I've gotten used to seeing her when I blink, but I still don't like to think about her. Work takes my mind off her."

"It got that bad, kid?" Onthant compassionately asked. "That's why you don't blink too much either, huh?"

"Uh huh," Athena nodded. "I like to keep busy as much as possible. It helps."

"Well...go see if Commander Sato's got anything for ya to do. If all else fails, go clean the _Ghost_ for Hera ," Onthant told. "You're a Dume, you'll find something to entertain your mind."

"Hey, why do you still go by your last name if you and Mom are married?"

"It's easier to know who someone is talking about when they ask for us by last name. This way almost everyone in this family has a different name or another title," Onthant responded. "That way we have: Solarburn, Dume, Jarrus, and you as Padawan Jarrus."

"Makes sense," Athena nodded before she went off in the direction of the holographic conference table where Commander Sato was standing. Cyla was standing there too; seemingly stressed and confused as she stared at something on the conference table in a hologram. Onthant went back to the A-wing as she did so.

"Anything going on?" Athena asked.

"We just received a distress signal from just beyond the base," Commander Sato told.

"Seems like their ship crashed," Cyla told.

"Imperial?" Athena asked.

"We don't know," Commander Sato responded. "We're setting up a recovery crew to asses it."

"I can go," Cyla offered. "We don't need that many anyways. It seems like it was no bigger than a single TIE."

"I'll go too," Athena added. "You might need backup."

"Alright, we'll check it out and report back," Cyla told Commander Sato. "We can just go by speeder bikes since it's not too far. Syl- I mean- Athena, go get your brother's speeder. We'll meet at the east end of the fence."

"On it," Athena agreed and went off to the _Ghost_ where she saw her friend with brown/black hair standing near her brother's green speeder. Rae seemed to be checking over the speeder as she still wore her grey and purple outfit.

"Hey, Rae, I need to use that," Athena told as she approached the speeder bike.

"What for?"

Athena told of the mission.

"Then I'll come with you," Rae told as she held the handle bars of the bike. "You could need some help."

"Fine, let's just go," Athena agreed. There was no reason to argue of this.

Rae hopped on the speeder bike and turned it on. Athena hopped on right behind her and Rae drove the bike slowly through the base to the east side of the fence where Cyla was standing with a blaster on her hip and a lightsaber next to seemed slightly annoyed at her daughter as she saw the two approach her.

"Hun, when did I tell you to go get Rae?" Cyla asked.

"She came with the speeder," Athena told. "We'll all fit."

Sighing, Cyla palmed her face, "Fine, but I'll drive."


	28. Chapter 28- Someone that I used to know

As the wind blew through each of the female Jedi hair, Rae and Athena sensed something was bothering Cyla. Athena could tell something was wrong with Rae as she seemed to recognize something. Athena kept her mouth shut for both of two reasons : she didn't want the flying dirt to go in her mouth and she didn't want to overstep her boundaries.

Cyla slowly stopped the speeder bike as they came across what seemed to be a modified A-wing. Cyla parked the speeder about fifty feet away from the ship, keeping a distance from the ship. It didn't seem as if it had so much as a scratch on it, let alone crashing. The three dismounted the bike and stood there.

Cyla and Rae seemed even more confused and distressed as they stood there, and Athena could tell. Athena didn't really sense anything she really knew personally, but she sensed something she's noticed before. But, not like this.

"You two stay here, I'm going to check it out," Cyla ordered as she took her lightsaber out and ignited her green blade.

"Mom, hold on," Athena abruptly stopped her mother. "What is it that you sense?"

"Someone I used to know…" Cyla answered in a solemn voice with a sigh and continued forward with her lightsaber still lit.

"I can sense it too, Cyla," Rae said,seeming angry, and took her lightsabers off her belt and ignited the violet blades. "We split up and find him."

"Who do you guys sense that I don't know?" Athena demanded and answer.

"We'll split up. Be ready," Cyla told her daughter. "You probably don't know him."

Athena was starting to get worried now. Who was it that her mother seemed so keen of confronting and Rae to fight? Who was it that she felt in the Force that she knew but didn't at the same time? Athena had never seen Rae so angry in so long that it was shocking. And Athena had never seen her mother get so serious within seconds.

Rae went off to the left of the ship while Cyla went off to the right. That left Athena to go past the ship and look in the topography of the planet. She searched through the Force as she looked for the sense she felt before. There was something about this life-Force that she could find relatable to.

It felt...alone...hurt even. And scared. Athena tuned into the memories of these feelings and the presence of the being radiated much stronger in the Force for her view of it. Athena's feet nearly ran in the direction of where she felt it. She came to a halt when she came in confrontation with a large stack of rocks that were often scattered around Atollon. It was a huge, tan thing that had what looked to be made of rocks much bigger than the _Ghost_ and in the pattern of a leaf. Athena looked around the large landmark when she heard something. Well...someone.

"You? I thought I sensed something that wasn't right."

* * *

 **So, who do you think it is? Huh? Huh? Guesses? Come on! Guess!**

 **Leave your guess on who it is in a review!**

 **Thanks for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29- Return of the Old Apprentice

Athena nearly jumped out of her skin. Her saberstaff flew into her hands and ignited two teal blades as she turned around to face the voice.

"Jalo! You again?!" Athena growled.

Jalo stood near less than a meter from Athena as the teal blades of her lightsaber hummed near his chest. He now wore a long sleeve white sweater with the shoulders and neck being grey. He wore black pants that went to his rusty brown boots. Athena's eye spotted the blaster strapped under his left arm and a new lightsaber on his belt. His dark blonde hair was slightly longer and his eyes seemed to have changed to a complete blue instead of a muddy brown. His eyes were the same icy blue as her father's, not a royal blue like Ezra's or Ahsoka's.

"We meet again, Syla," Jalo greeted. "Congratulations on your defeat of Abeloth."

"Don't say her name!" Athena snapped as she neared her blades near his heart. "What are you doing here?"

"I-" before he could even get his second word out, a shout from behind Athena interrupted him.

"Jalo!"

Athena turned around to see Rae. Rae swung her twin blades at Jalo's neck. Athena was quick to block the violet blades just before they came in contact with Jalo. Jalo ducked and his hand hovered over his lightsaber as Athena held Rae off.

"What are you doing?!" Rae shouted as she took her blades away from the clash. "Have you gone mad?!"

"Rae! Hold on! I think he's here for a reason!" Athena put her hand up to put distance between Rae and Jalo.

"To kill us!" Rae yelled as she glared at Jalo. "You should be dead!"

"Hey! He's not going to kill us!"

"Yes he is! You don't know him, Athena!" Rae shouted. "He'll kill us the second you give him a chance!"

"Look, Rachelle-"

Rae seemed to be at the breaking point with Jalo. She whipped her pistol out of her holster on her belt and aimed it at Jalo's head.

"Call me Rachelle one more time. I dare you!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Athena shouted. "There is no need to bring a gun into this mess!"

Rae and Athena soon started to get into an argument where no words could be deciphered since it was yelling over top of yelling. Jalo dared not say anything as Rae still had the pistol aimed in between his eyes and he held up his hands.

The yelling abruptly stopped when a calm voice was heard not too far away.

"Padawan?"

The three turned their heads to the source of the calm voice where Cyla stood with her green blade ignited, but down.

"Master?" Jalo seemed to be in disbelief as he looked over to Cyla.

"What?!" Rae's eyes were wide.

"I thought you were dead," Jalo said as Cyla approached him.

"There is no death. There is the Force, my old Padawan."

"Wait...WHAT? You're his-"

"I was his Master...Yes," Cyla confirmed and turned to Jalo. "I thought you were with the Empire."

"I was. Now I'm not," Jalo said, gulping as Cyla stood only a meter away from him. She seemed to have a mix of disbelief and disappointment in her green eyes as she looked at her former Padawan as she held her green blade at her side.

"Why are you here?"

"I'm here to warn you about an attack that will be carried out by the American Earthlings. They sent me here after I was captured. It seems as if they want to warn you."

"Why would they attack us? They helped us on Earth," Athena asked as she turned off her lightsaber.

"Why should we believe him?" Rae snarled.

"Rachelle Styles, as my former Apprentice, you and I have a bond, no? So, you know if I am lying or not very easily in the Force. Do not let your emotions cloud what is true in the Force."

"Wait, you were her Master?" Cyla asked Jalo. "When did that happen?"

"The Empire and I had a deal and I took this brat from the Inquisitors-to-be litter and I took her as my Apprentice," Jalo gestured to Rae. "She left after a while and trained under Master Luminara Unduli until her death."

That triggered Rae to take her twin lightsaber and hold them to Jalo's throat.

"Hey! Hey! HEY!" Athena shouted as she was in between Rae and Jalo. Athena soon used the Force to turn off Rae's lightsabers and rip them out of her hands and into her own. She threw the cylinders onto the ground in front of her feet. "No cutting people's heads off! Everyone put their lightsabers in the pile! Apparently we can't be civil!"

Athena soon threw her own lightsaber in the pile and took Jalo's and threw his into the pile too. Athena turned to her mother who still had her green blade ignited. Athena crossed her arms and stared at her mother.

"Mom...please?" Athena kindly requested. "It's not the Jedi way to use our lightsabers as a tool of negotiation."

"Fine." and Cyla turned off her blade to throw her lightsaber in the pile also.

"Now, what about Earth sending an attack here?" Cyla asked.

"They sent me out into the galaxy with the information and warning of them attacking. Something about a nuclear missile being stolen," Jalo told.

"How do they know about it?" Rae asked.

Sighing and rubbing the back of her neck, Athena admitted, "Darn it...I may or may not have mentioned that when I was talking to that agent when they took me from the Empire...I think they pieced together the puzzle."

"What?!" Rae exclaimed.

"Let's not lose our heads, ladies," Cyla said. "We can fix this. Jalo, what else did they say?"

"Nothing," Jalo answered.

"We have no way to contact them. How do we stop this attack?" Rae asked.

"They may not send an an army of troops. They might use knowledge against us. Knowledge of our location," Cyla suggested.

"I actually do have communication with the United States government. They had a communicator implanted in my wrist while I was a bounty hunter for them," Jalo told. "It broken after I had fallen off my ship back in Mexico." Jalo glared at Rae.

"We'll get that fixed then at the base. I better tell Sato about this," Cyla told. "You can ride with us. It'll be a tight fit, but we'll make it."

"Hold on," Rae interjected. "We're taking him to our secret base?! Are you kidding me! He tried to kill us!"

"Yeah, Mom, I'm not too trusting of him after he tried to kill me and my brother."

"My old Padawan can handle himself for a while," Cyla assured. "If he doesn't, Rae, you're allowed to cut his head off."

Rae smiled at that.

* * *

 **Hey everyone! Happy May the Fourth be with you day! In celebration of this, I posted this chapter!**

 **Review! And May the Fourth be with you!**


	30. Chapter 30- Bonds long forgotten

The ride back to the base wasn't too comfortable and neither was the greeting the rest of the _Ghost_ crew had to Jalo. Onthant's reaction was the worst.

"Are you kidding me?!" Onthant yelled. "I'm going to kill you, you -"

The names he called Jalo were words that couldn't be said by Athena unless she used the words out of context to make them fake swear words. Cyla had to hold her hand on her husband's chest to hold distance between him and her old Padawan. Hera, Zeb, Rex, Sabine and even Commander Sato had their blasters out and ready to fire at Jalo's head.

They all had their lightsabers back on their belts, all except Jalo whose lightsaber was kept safe by Cyla for the moment.

"Alright! Let's not kill my former Padawan!" Cyla held back her husband.

"He was your Padawan?!" Sabine had wide and confused eyes as well as the others.

"Now you know my shock!" Rae told.

"Can we be civil people for one minute?!" Athena shouted. "I'm getting tired of saving him!"

"What is the meaning of bringing him here, Dume?!" Sato questioned as he kept his blaster aimed at Jalo.

"He is with the Empire!" Zeb said. "He'll turn us all in."

"I'm actually here for the opposite,lasat," Jalo turned to Zeb. "I have no association with the Empire. But, I'm here to warn you all about a possible attack from another enemy."

"Earth's Americans apparently wants their nuke back. And they're ready to fight for it," Athena told. "They sent him off with the warning to send to us. He has the only available communication to the American government we know of and it's broken."

"That's where you come in, hun," Cyla turned to her husband, who seemed to be boiling with anger at Jalo. "We need you to fix it."

"How do we know it's not a trap?" Hera asked.

" I can sense he's not lying, Hera," Rae told and looked back at Jalo and spoke with venom in every word. "And the bond a Master and Apprentice have is very strong, sadly."

"I can sense it too," Cyla concurred. "I fear that America's tactic is to use our base location as a betting chip. They may reveal it to the Empire if we do not respond to this."

"And then we'll have no base," concluded Sabine.

"We worked too hard on this base to give it up," Hera opined as she lowered her blaster.

"I say we contact whatever we have for the American government and see what deal we can work out," Sato said as he put his blaster down.

"We'll need to cloak it so it's only a one-way transmission," Rex said as he lowered his blasters and looked to Sato.

"How can you be so trusting to him after what he's done, Cyla?" growled Onthant.

Turning her green eyes to face her husband's icy blue eyes,Cyla assured, "I know my former Padawan. He's telling the truth." She mumbled under her breath another sentence the others couldn't hear. "And you know your little brother."

"Fine." Onthant reluctantly said in a snap and glared at Jalo. "Give me the communicator and I'll fix it. For the rebellion."

Jalo then rolled up his sleeve on his left arm up to his elbow. He held out his arm to Onthant to show a grey mass of metal no bigger than a credit card implanted in Jalo's arm just beyond his wrist. It had several buttons and little lights that Athena didn't understand. It was cracked...well, more like shattered. The metal seemed to only stay together and in one place merely because it was attached to Jalo's flesh on his arm.

"That's going to be a problem I suppose, Onthant?" Jalo asked, his eyes half closed as he seemed skeptical and irked at Onthant.

"It will be when I break your arm, you little-"

"Onthant!" Cyla snapped harshly, keeping her husband's anger in check towards her former Padawan. "Not the time."

Sighing, Onthant growled, "Fine. It'll take me a while. What the heck did you do to it that it shattered?"

"Your son threw me off my own moving ship in Mexico," Jalo answered.

"Oh really? I'll have to congratulate the boy when I see him again," Onthant smiled.

"Onthant!" Cyla snapped.

"Aw...what a lovely couple you two are," Jalo taunted with a half chuckle.

"I will end you," Onthant growled as he stepped towards Jalo with his fists clenched.

"Woah! No you won't!" Cyla put herself between her husband and Jalo. "We kinda need that communicator!"

"Wow...nice to see you too, my old Master."

Turning with annoyance in her eyes at her former Padawan, Cyla warned, "I will let him end you if you don't shut your mouth, Padawan!"

"Come on, I'll fix the communicator," Onthant reluctantly said as he slightly growled.

* * *

Onthant sat across from Jalo at a makeshift table outside with a bag of tools by Onthant's side. Jalo held his arm out with his communicator exposed while Onthant worked on fixing it. The two said not too much other than when Jalo complained about the sheer and utter pain Onthant inflicted when fixing the com.

"Stop moving!" Onthant growled. "You flinching every time I try to piece together a wire isn't helping me at all."

"I'm sorry, but I didn't know that fixing a wire included tearing off my flesh," sarcastically remarked Jalo.

"Keep complaining and your flesh won't be the only thing I'll tear off," Onthant warned.

"I don't think your wife will approve of that, Onie," Jalo mocked.

Jalo's smile was wiped clean off his face and replaced by a whole bunch of hurt as he let out a yelp of pain.

"Oh, what was that?" Onthant taunted. "I didn't hear you."

"Can you just act mature for two minutes and fix this? I am trying my best to help this rebellion," Jalo growled.

"You're the one that keeps crying over me fixing this thing in your arm," Onthant retaliated. "This is why cybernetics and all that stuff is a bunch of hooey."

"How much pain did I miss?" Rae interrupted the two's conversation as she walked over to the table. She pulled up a stool and sat just a little beyond the table.

"I wouldn't have this much pain if this imbecile knew what he was doing," Jalo gestured to Onthant.

Rae smiled nearly ear to ear when Onthant burned Jalo's arm with the soldering iron as he began to melt together the communicator's metal pieces.

"This is great!" Rae laughed. "All we need is for Chopper to shock him!"

"Is Chopper another one of you rebels?" Jalo questioned.

"He's a droid," Rae told. "He doesn't like you too much. Not since you electrocuted Ezra and Ahsoka, kidnapped Kanan and Athena, and tried to kill us three in Mexico."

"I don't think anyone likes him,Rae," Onthant admitted. "Cyla is barely tolerating him and I still don't understand why."

"She's smart. That's why. She knows what's best for the rebellion," Rae said.

"Why do you let Caleb and Syla go by those made up names?" Jalo asked.

"It's the names they're most used to," Onthant answered simply as he concentrated on fixing the communicator.

Rae looked over to Jalo and saw the lightsaber hanging off his belt that she was unfamiliar to. She stared at it for a moment before she used the Force to take it into her own hands. Onthant didn't seem to care, but Jalo's head immediately looked over to Rae.

"Give that back, brat. That isn't yours," Jalo warned.

Ignoring her former Master's request, Rae ignited the lightsaber out of curiosity. A green blade soon appeared and hummed in Rae's hands. Rae was confused at this color for Jalo's lightsaber. Why didn't he have purple or keep his red lightsaber?

It was a grey and simple hilt with a triangle hinge on the end to hook on his belt. It was a bit different from Cyla's as her's look more traditional. It didn't have much of a lightsaber blade shroud on the end, not nearly as much as Kanan's. The button had a red piece of material around it and the grip was dark. It seemed as if it were made in a garage by a teenager rather than what a Jedi Padawan would've had access to before the Empire.

"Where did you get this?" Rae asked.

"I got it off the black market."

WIth a snort, Onthant shook his head, "No ya didn't! I remember you building that in the old shop."

"Shut it," Jalo growled at Onthant.

"You built this? Seems like you didn't have much access to materials," Rae opined. "Some of these things seem to be even recently added on."

"I didn't really have access to lightsaber building materials when I was a Padawan," Jalo admitted.

"Weren't you with the Jedi Order? Didn't they supply the Padawans with materials?Like Kanan or Cyla," Rae asked.

"I wasn't with the Jedi Order," Jalo told as he kept his arm out on the table.

"But, weren't you Cyla's Padawan?"

"I was. But she trained me outside of the Jedi Temple. They refused to accept me into the Order because I was too old when I was found to be Force-sensitive," Jalo told.

"How old were you?" Rae asked.

"Uh…" Jalo looked to Onthant. "Do you remember? Cyla found me a year or two after I started to work for you and your father at the shop."

"It was just after you turned twelve when she found ya," Onthant admitted.

"Wait, you two knew each other before Cyla?" Rae asked.

"Yeah," Onthant answered. "This little rat showed up at my dad's and my shop when I was about seventeen and he was about eleven. My pop allowed him to stay as long as he helped fix up some of the droids and stuff and we gave him shelter and food. Cyla found him and could tell he was Force-sensitive about a year later when he was twelve and I was eighteen. She took him in as a Padawan and spent a lot of time with us at the shop. About two years after that, she and I got married when we were twenty. My pop died just before we had Kanan."

"Oh...I'm sorry," Rae spoke as she turned off Jalo's green lightsaber.

"It's alright. It was a long time ago," Onthant condoned.

"So...why did you leave?" Rae turned to Jalo. "What made you turn Dark?"

"I'd rather not talk about it," Jalo solemnly spoke as he turned to his arm.

"But-"

"Go." Jalo ordered.

"You're not my Master anymore," Rae argued. "I don't have to listen to you."

"It's not a nice story, kid," Onthant solemnly told as he looked back to the communicator.

Seeing the austere in both of their eyes made Rae realize how grim the story must've been. Rae stood and placed Jalo's old lightsaber on the table next to Jalo's arm. She turned and walked away, not saying another word.

When Rae had disappeared into the distance, Jalo turned to Onthant.

"You never told anyone we're actually biological brothers?"

Looking up with a glare of hate in his eyes, Onthant corrected, "Half-brothers, Hikra."

* * *

"Hey, Mom," Athena called to her mother as Cyla gazed out into the horizon beyond the fence. Her green eyes watching the spiders carefully.

When she spoke, her voice was calm, relaxed, and as smooth as silk. "Yes, Athena?"

"I've been wondering...how could Jalo have found us? The base?" Athena asked. "I looked over the information that just got in from a squad that went out and retrieved Jalo's ship and it showed no indication of a map to here. I- I don't understand how-"

Cyla turned to her daughter. She seemed so peaceful and astute as she looked down at her daughter. Her Force-signature could be read by Athena that she was meditating not too long ago. It was as if she were trying to get rid of some feelings in her. It felt like a mix of anger, confusion, and joy all in the occurrence of Jalo's arrival.

"You and your Master, you two have a strong bond, no?"

"I guess…" Athena was unsure by what her mother was asking.

"Can you sense when she is near or far? Do you feel her feelings more than others feelings? Do you know what she is thinking before she speaks more easily than others thoughts?" Cyla asked.

Athena pondered pondered on that for a moment. She hadn't really thought of that. That all was just natural for Athena, being able to know things like that. But, she always took it for granted how much easier and prominent it was to know those things about Ahsoka. Athena never really needed to slow down to read Ahsoka, nor did Ahsoka to Athena. There was an invisible bond between the two that Athena never really took into consideration. It just felt normal.

"See? You know your Master in the Force more that anyone else in the universe. And Ahsoka knows you even better," Cyla pointed out. "The bond between Master and Padawan is the strongest bond in the universe."

"That's how Jalo found us? He followed your Force signature?" Athena asked. "I thought the bond would be broken after you left the mortal world."

"It still remains after either the Master or Padawan leaves the mortal world. He may have even followed Rae's Force-signature if they had a connection as Master and Apprentice," Cyla explained. "We should get going. I think Onthant has fixed the communicator by now."

* * *

 **Happy revenge of the fifth! Hope you enjoyed!**

 **Review!**


	31. Chapter 31- The Death of a Master

The rebels soon found themselves circled around the conference table. Jalo had a wire connected from his communicator on his wrist to the holographic table. Onthant was hooking everything up as the others waited. Cyla was sure to keep Jalo's lightsaber on herself so the others felt safer. She was sure to stand on the opposite end of the table too just to make the others feel even safer. It could be seen how the others didn't have much trust in Jalo as they stood a good distance from him and had their blasters ready on their Sat stood the closest to Jalo, and even that was a bit of a distance.

"Alright, I got it on a one way transmission and I've blocked any ability the American could have to track our signal. I kept the visible ID of this communicator only so they'd actually pick it up. If this idiot's story is true, then they'll be expecting our call," Onthant told as he turned to the rebels.

"Who exactly will we be talking to, Hikra?" Commander Sato asked.

"It's a good chance we'll be directed to an agent in Homeland Security," Jalo answered.

"How did they even learn about us having the nuke, anyways?" Rex asked.

"Uh…" Athena let out a nervous chuckled. "Remember when I told y'all about them Americans taking me from Lola Sayu? Well...I kinda, maybe, possibly, mentioned that while I was there."

All eyes turned to Athena, each burning with worry and a bit of upset.

"You did what?!" Onthant questioned.

"I didn't mean to! I'm pretty sure they had me on something to admit that!" Athena defended herself.

"Well, there's no point of getting mad over it," Hera said as she turned to the others. "What was said was said. We can't take it back." Hera turned to Athena with a glare. "But, we will discuss this later."

"Alright, we'll start the call with your ok, Commander," Onthant turned to Commander Sato.

Commander Sato nodded.

"Wait, is this going to hurt?" Jalo asked as he turned to Onthant.

"Not sure," Onthant shrugged and pushed the button to start the call.

Jalo's dark blonde hair was soon straightened and stuck up like spikes as his icy blue eyes twitched as the electricity went through him. Rae and Onthant couldn't help but burst into laughter as Jalo was shocked for a good thirty seconds. Zeb, Hera, Sabine,Rex,and Athena couldn't help but slightly smile. Commander Sato just seemed concerned about the conference table. Cyla seemed concerned for her Padawan and her husband possibly getting into a fist-fight like they used to over thirty years ago.

When he was done being shocked, Jalo turned to Onthant with anger in his eyes. "I just developed a new level of hate for you."

"It's what I do best," Onthant smiled.

"Is it working?" Sato asked.

Turning to his wrist, Jalo pressed a couple buttons and looked at the conference table as it displayed a hologram of a blank screen. "They should pick up soon."

The rectangle of blue rotated in a circle as a small noise of ringing was heard from the communicator. The rectangle was mostly flat, it looked almost like a thin book as it slowly rotated. It soon stopped to face Onthant and Jalo as they stood nearest to the port that the communicator was plugged into the table. The American symbol with the eagle holding arrows and an olive branch soon appeared on moved so he would see the screen better.

"This is Jalo Hikra, contacting in means of the warning for the rebellion," Jalo spoke.

"Voice recognition?" Cyla asked as she stood on the opposite side of the table still.

"Yes," Jalo agreed.

The blue rectangle soon glitched out to nothing.

"Onthant, I don't think it should do that," Rex said.

"No, it just takes a while," Jalo assured. "Earth has inferior technology that is fairly primordial. Just like its people."

"I will end you," Athena glared at Jalo.

"Syla!" Cyla hissed.

"Like father like daughter…" Sabine commented.

The hologram then started to spark blue lights as it struggled to turn on. The hologram slowly formed a picture of a man that glitched often. The man was wearing a suit, had slick hair, and wore dark glasses. The crew gathered to the other side of the table to view the side that the man was visible from as it was still only 2-D.

"Katie?" Athena asked as she recognized the agent. "What the heck? Are you just everywhere or did they make copies of you?"

"It's K8-T," the agent's voice crackled. It was choppy and slow as well as the picture of the agent.

"You know him?" Jalo asked.

"They helped us on Earth," Onthant responded. "Kinda gave us a rude awakening New Years day."

"Again, very sorry about that," K8-T apologized. "But, this is not the point of this meeting."

"We called you…" Athena lightly spoke to herself.

"Yes. We have heard of your threat," Commander Sato spoke.

"Indeed, Commander Jun Sato," K8-T spoke. "We have been informed and have confirmed your rebellion has possession of a piece of American nuclear weapons. If you do not surrender this weapon, we will inform the Galactic Empire of your whereabouts."

"How do you even know where we are?" Commander Sato asked.

"We have eyes all over your galaxy. You are on Atollon located on a base you have dubbed Chopper Base after your founder, the droid C1-10P. We have all vital information of all your rebels and everything about them," K8-T told. "And the Galactic Empire will be very interested about a base with the most wanted Jedi in the universe. Especially you, Cyla Dume. Darth Vader will be very ecstatic to take your life again."

"What are the terms? I do not want any of my men to be involved in this. We are willing to give up the weapon with no questions," Commander Sato demanded.

"You are to bring the nuclear weapon to our given coordinate that we will send to you. After the weapon is delivered, you shall be under the jurisdiction and liberty of the United States of America. You will report and have all weapons and traffic regulated by the American government."

"That's basically putting the Americans in charge of our rebellion!" Zeb protested.

"Being under the jurisdiction of the United State of America is a privilege. If you do not comply to these terms, you will be exposed to the Galactic Empire and all information about each one of you," K8-T's voice crackled and he turned to Zeb. "Even the new location of the settlement of the lasat species."

Zeb slightly gasped and his eyes widened with worry. Commander Sato let out a sigh as he saw that he was stuck between a rock and a hard place. Well...a more accurate description would be "stuck between a fiery pit and a lake of acid.".

"We accept your terms and will deliver the weapon to your coordinates and given time you send," said Commander Sato. "I can't risk losing this base and the entire fleet."

"We will send you the information within the next hours. Stand by for information."

"We can't really be doing this," Hera said. "This is basically agreeing to be ruled by an empire."

"We have to do what's best for the rebellion. We can't risk losing the entire fleet over this weapon we have no use for," Commander Sato told.

"Wait-" Athena abruptly said and turned to the hologram to face the flickering blue picture of the agent. "Why are you acting so afraid of us?"

"We are only retrieving what rightfully belongs to our great country," the agent began. "We would just rather choose the route of peace rather than waste American taxes on a measly war with a meager rebellion."

Ignoring her anger, Athena responded, "You are acting like a cornered animal. You and I both know how powerful America is, but you're trying to get us in your control. You wouldn't make these drastic of threats unless we were a threat ourselves. You know how much power and trouble we can cause before we do anything. You're afraid because of the fear we'll turn on you!"

"You are making false accusations of your country. This could and will be considered treason, Syla Dume."

"We're in a rebellion. We're built on two things: hope and treason," Athena retaliated. "We will return the missile- but we won't allow ourselves to fall under another superior power that we have no say on or have any representation. You are to no longer interfere with any of our affairs unless called upon and we shall not interfere with yours unless you peacefully call upon us and we have the choice to help or not. If you want your weapon back, I urge you to comply to these terms."

After a long pause, the agent spoke again.

"These terms will be evaluated and we will contact you within the matter of twenty-four hours. Expect multiple messages to further discuss this agreement. This may take multiple days or possible weeks due to the fact we have no ambassador or any official representation for your party of the rebellion," the agent monotonically told, seeming to clench his hands in stress.

"We will stand by," Commander Sato nodded before the hologram abruptly shut off. Commander Sato looked over to Athena and sighed. "I hope you know what you're talking about, Jarrus."

"To argue with an American, you gotta know how to think like an American," Athena responded. "And this goes for almost anyone. They're either in it for one or two things: money or power. Fear is a main motive for Earthlings. Hope is the only other motive that is strong enough to move a people other than than that."

"Let's just hope they don't get angry and turn over every piece of information about us," Sabine commented.

"They won't. I could tell they're afraid of something. Something either about us or the Empire," Athena told.

"Whatever it is, let's hope it's enough to keep their mouths shut," Onthant said.

"Now will I be electrocuted again by this when I unplug it…?"Jalo asked.

"Let's hope so,"Rae commented.

* * *

Athena sat on the edge of the beacon fence on the tan ground. The sun was slowly lowering into the ground as the sun began to turn to a orange with a hint of purple. Athena kept her eyes focused on the horizon beyond her, barely blinking. She was learning how to meditate by keeping her eyes open as she didn't want to see Abeloth more than she needed to.

She was even starting to find herself to have been sleeping with her eyes open. With the vision of Abeloth's face burned into Athena's mind, she didn't want to close her eyes more than needed. It was like one stares into the sun and can't get rid of the little annoying spot in their eye, except her's was permanent.

Her breath was slow and paced as Athena cleared her mind. Her eyes never blinked despite the dry air around her. She allowed herself to be more attuned with the Force and searched for peace. She was curious about what Cyla said about the connection between Master and Padawan. Athena wanted to test it out for herself.

Soon, Athena could feel something that she recognized as her Master. She could tell that she was mad...vengeful...and felt guilt on her. Athena was confused at this. She then began to feel her brother, not as clear as Ahsoka, but he was there. He was scared...lost...and seemed to be pleading with someone. The weakest connection she had with the three was with Ezra. He seemed sad...angry...and seemed to be pleading his heart out to someone. The same type of pleading Athena did on her ninth birthday in New York when her foster mother pulled her own trigger.

The feelings began to morph very quickly and then turned stagnite. Athena was getting scared as she felt Ahsoka's life-Force slip away. It went into darkness, to never be seen again. She felt Ezra crying in the Force and Kanan being the strongest he could...but he was lost.

Athena frantically checked to see Ahsoka's life-Force one more time. She began to panic as she could not feel her Master's warm Force-signature. Athena felt a sharp pain in her heart as she came to her soul crushing conclusion that the Dagger of Mortis couldn't even measure up to.

"No...no…please..."Athena choked up as she panicked and frantically looked through her Force. "Please,Ahsoka!"

Athena abruptly stood as she felt her eyes well up with tears. Her nose became a little runny as she stood there and prayed that her Master was still alive. Once she came to final conclusion, she let her tears fall.

"Ahsoka….please!" Athena screamed into the horizon as her face was stained by tears.

Athena could hardly breath as her crying prevented her from taking in any air. She fell on her knees and sobbed into her hands. She cried so much that her limbs began to feel numb and her tears stained the ground. Her hands had to support her as she crouched over the ground, the dirt becoming mud.

Athena looked out into the distance and the shadow of a convor caught her now blood red eye. She let out a roar of pure anger as she watched the the convor fly through the air.

"WHAT DID I EVER DO TO YOU?! WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?! WHAT?! TELL ME! WHAT DID I DO?!" Athena roared into the distance as she stood.

Athena's fist shook in pure anger as she kept her eyes locked onto the distance. A krynka spider came across her view as it grazed by. Athena took out her left hand, tense with her pure anger and picked the krynka up with the Force. She flung the large animal off into the distance until it was no longer visible. Her fists shook with fury as the back of her neck burned with the red triangle reappearing once more.

She let out another weeping cry and collapsed onto the ground once more and continued to cry, her tears burning as they streamed down her face.

Athena soon felt a large hand placed on her right shoulder as she continued to sob.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong, kid?What happened?" her dad's voice was so comforting as he crouched next to his daughter. "Syla! What's wrong?!"

Onthant picked Athena up to face him as they both still sat on their knees. He saw Athena's red eyes behind the flood of tears, he was even able to see her left eye glow red under her bangs. He embraced his daughter in a tight hug and he patted his daughter's back.

"Don't you turn and leave me too," Onthant whispered. He seemed to almost plead with her as he had a shaky breathing pattern. "Don't you turn too."

"She's dead...it's all my fault...why does the Force take everyone from me?What did I do to deserve this?" Athena cried, her tears feeling like acid. Even Onthant felt the acid of tears her red eyes cried.

"You're ok...Don't leave me," Onthant seemed to plead. "I don't want to lose you too."

Athena stayed there for a good while, her tears staining Onthant's shirt. Onthant stood the both of them up as he kept his daughter in the comforting hug.

"What happened? I felt something in the Force-" Cyla rushed over to her husband and daughter. She placed a hand on her husband's shoulder and looked at her daughter. She gently picked up her daughter's head so she looked into her blood red eyes filled with tears. Cyla gasped and looked to her husband.

"What happened?" Cyla asked her husband.

"Ella está muerta…" Athena sniffled. "Que es mi culpa…"

"What?" Cyla asked.

"Ahsoka...she's gone...I felt it…"Athena sniffled as tears continued to roll down her face.

Cyla stood there for a second as she absorbed the information. She embraced her daughter in a hug to make a group hug with her husband and daughter. She sent as much comfort and strength as she could through the Force to her daughter. She had felt the pure anger in her daughter that had passed a few moments ago and now the sorrow that replaced it. The feeling of grief and blame was prominent in her.


	32. Chapter 32- I'm proud of you

The crew walked out further from the shade of the base as the sun began to set and the Phantom came into view. Athena had told of her senses to the crew after she was done with the majority of crying. They seemed to be in disbelief and denial when Athena told them of something being majorly wrong with Kanan and Ahsoka being dead, but her senses were proven to be true as Ezra supported his blind Master out of the ship with Kanan having a wrap around his eyes.

Hera was the first to approach the two, but Athena did not approach at all as she stayed far behind in the shadows. Hera examined Kanan as she saw the wrap on where his eyes once where. She embraced him in a hug as they said nothing.

Zeb, Sabine, Cyla, Onthant, and Rae stood not too far from behind the group and seemed to slump in sadness and depression as they realized Athena had told the truth. Rex came up between the group and made eye contact with Ezra. Ezra told everything through his electric blue eyes as he stared back at Rex.

Rex took a long blink and sigh as he wished this was a dream, but he knew he couldn't wake up from this nightmare as Ahsoka wasn't coming back. Ezra closed his eyes too as he still couldn't process everything.

Athena watched in the shadows as she sat on a crate and her eyes still glowed red. She sighed as she watched her blind brother having to be supported by Hera to be passed to her parents as they supported him.

It was supposed to be a happy moment. They had gotten the final concession from America and they were guaranteed no interference from America as they would remain neutral. It was agreed upon Athena's terms, but the final stages had to be carried out by Commander Sato as Athena had hidden herself from everyone after she gave the news. She hadn't talked to a single soul since she had given the news. She just lurked in the shadows and watched.

She watched her entire family except for one head back to the _Ghost_. Rex soon left as he didn't want to intrude. Athena watched from beyond and nearly shut out every feeling she got of feeling Ezra's and Kanan's presence. She could tell they both reached out to her in the Force as they searched for her. She felt the pure anger that filled Ezra as well as the guilt and sorrow. She even felt the lost sensation her brother emitted.

Tears welled in her eyes like acid as she stayed there in the darkness in silence. She felt so lost, so angry, so much guilt...she felt scarred.

What was going to happen to Ahsoka in the afterlife? Where does she go?

For the first time in what seemed forever, Athena looked to the sky and put her hands together as she prayed. She prayed just like she had learned back on Earth in her religion of Christianity. She prayed for guidance and protection over the soul of her Master. She prayed for strength to get through this time for everyone, especially her brother. She prayed for a good ten or twenty minutes before she heard a voice from behind her.

"You're a Christian?"

Athena's red eyes turned to Jalo. She answered, "Yes."

"I hear it's a common religion on Earth. It makes sense you would learn it. But what confuses me is that you still pray under it," Jalo spoke.

"Look, I'd rather not talk, ok?" Athena snapped. "I want to be alone."

"It's not a good idea for you to seclude yourself from everyone, you know," Jalo told. "Not unless you want to keep those eyes for good."

"This happens a lot; it'll pass," Athena seemed to growl as she glared at Jalo.

"Look, I should know of eyes turning better than almost anyone here. I can tell you right now that I regret not talking to anyone more than anything. I let all of my feelings of hate, sorrow, and guilt build up inside me until I turned to the Dark side nearly permanently because the Empire knew how to exploit that. From not ever letting others in. And it's a hard thing to turn back," Jalo warned. "And I don't even know about that triangle on your neck."

"Mind your buisness," Athena snapped. "I don't bug you."

"If I were you, I wouldn't be so secluded. Your family's already hurting from the loss of your brother's sight and your Master. Don't make them have to mourn you too. I can tell you care about them enough that you wouldn't want to put them through any more pain that could be prevented. This is one of the biggest things that you can protect them from."

"What do you know about us?" Athena growled.

"I don't know much of your rebel family, but I do know how close they are to you. And I regret it everyday now how much I hurt my own family when my own eyes turned," Jalo began. "You're father and I were brothers. Your mother was my best friend and Master. And it nearly killed them when I left when I turned Dark. Imagine how they'd feel when their only daughter does the exact same thing. I made my mistakes in my life. It's your choice to learn from them and prevent them from repeating in your lifetime or let yourself remain ignorant. They nearly lost their son today, do you want them to lose you too?"

Athena sighed and looked away and to the ground as she contemplated on what Jalo said. She spoke after a moment of silence.

"The last time I turned fully Dark, even for just a moment, the entire universe was nearly destroyed. I know that can't happen again, but I don't want my family's universe to end either," Athena looked up at Jalo. "How did you turn back to the Light?"

"I just remembered how much stronger one is if they are offered more power with an easier route and yet they chose the harder path with less power all because they know what's right."

Athena sighed as she gave a nod with a long blink. When she opened her eyes, Jalo smiled.

"See? You're stronger than you know," Jalo slightly smiled as Athena's eyes began to slowly fade from a glowing crimson to her regular green.

"Thanks," Athena slightly smiled back. "I guess you know more than I thought."

"You should go see your family. I think they'd want to see you," Jalo suggested.

Athena looked at Jalo and nodded. She turned and began in the direction of the _Ghost_ . She turned back to Jalo a few steps afterwards.

"You should come too. You helped us today. You saved Chopper Base," Athena said.

"For all I did, you would forgive me for just one act?" Jalo questioned, his blue eyes squinting with confusion.

"I forgave you even before you saved me back in New York. In my religion, we forgive the inexcusable in others because God forgives the inexcusable in all of us," Athena told. "You should talk to Onthant and Cyla. Like you said: they were your family."

"I will. Just not now."

"Then when?" Athena pointed out. "They are in grief over their son losing his sight. I still need to help Kanan heal. You need to help them. As much as I hate to admit it, but you know my parents than I do. You know how to handle when they are in grief."

"You can restore his sight?" Jalo asked. "You can heal?"

"Not exactly well," Athena told. She took her left hand and slightly held up her bangs that covered her blind eye. "I can only restore the eye and flesh itself if I don't treat it immediately after the injury. I can't restore vision."

Jalo was taken aback by the blind eye Athena bared with the dark scar that surrounded it. It did not look like something a lightsaber would do. It was in a different shape. Almost like a hand. Her eye was milky green and seemed to focus on nothing.

Athena brushed her bang over her eye again and looked at Jalo. "Go see them. I can heal my brother.I can't help everyone."

Sighing, Jalo stated, "You Earthlings sure are stubborn."

"No. That's just me being a Jarrus,Solarburn,Dume, and an American teenager all in one," Athena told and gestured for Jalo to follow. "Come on."

Jalo let out another sigh and reluctantly followed the Earthling to the ship called the _Ghost_. He walked up the ramp where Athena turned to him and told him to go find Cyla and Onthant while she goes to find her brother. She also gave a warning that if he did anything, she'd let Rae kill him. Athena went off to find her brother and disappeared in the ship.

Athena searched through the Force to find her brother in the ship as she still kept her Force-signature hidden. She soon found her brother was in their shared cabin. Her feet led her to the cabin door of their shared cabin. Her fist was about to gently knock when she froze in hesitation. She was unsure if her brother even wanted to be near someone at this time. But, then she remembered how the sooner she healed him, the more likely his sight could be restored.

She lightly knocked and her brother's voice responded in a melancholy tone of voice.

"Who is it?"

"It's me," Athena said and sighed. "Your little sister."

"What do you want?"

"Can I come in?" Athena asked.

"Sure," Kanan's voice spoke.

Athena opened the door and saw her brother with the wrap over where his eyes once were as he sat in darkness on the bottom bunk. He had his head in his hands as he had his head facing the ground. Athena wanted to cry so bad as she saw her brother in such a lowly state.

"Hey," Athena weakly spoke, her voice shaking as she held back her tears.

"I'm so sorry," Kanan solemnly spoke. "I never meant for Ahsoka to die."

"There's no death; there's only the Force," Athena now had tears starting to well up in her eyes.

Sighing, Kanan picked his head up to act like he was looking at Athena. He could tell that Athena was on the verge of tears as he could hear it in her voice. He sighed and spoke in a comforting voice. "Come here."

Athena walked over to her brother and the door shut behind her. She stood about a meter from him when she stopped carefully stood up in front of his little sister, using the bunk to support him up. He slowly put a hand on Athena's shoulder and faced her.

"You don't have to act like everything is ok," Kanan assured.

"So, do you want me to have the top bunk now?" Athena held a fake smile as she retained her tears.

Kanan sighed through his nose before he carefully wrapped his little sister in a hug. He felt Athena was stiff as she didn't want to hug back, as if she were scared he was going to break at her touch. She let her guard down and Kanan was nearly overwhelmed with her Force-signature being filled with so much sorrow, fear, and guilt. He could tell she wanted to cry so badly, but refused.

He lightly patted the back of Athena's head as he assured, "It ok to cry. It's ok."

"I'm ok," Athena assured as she slowly released herself from the hug and sniffled. Her brother kept his hand on her right shoulder as he still needed balance and a reference point. She remembered by looking at her brother how she needed to be strong for him so he wouldn't feel any worse than he already does. "You need healed."

"You don't have to. I'll be fine."

"Can you atleast let me try to heal you?" Athena asked, her voice shaky. "You would do it for me."

"Syla…"

"Caleb, please let me heal you," Athena seemed to plead with her brother.

Kanan remained silent as he stood there in front of his sister. Athena held onto the hand he placed on her right shoulder. She slowly took it off her shoulder and held it in front of her with both hands clasped on his gloved hand. He soon felt something odd and strange in his hand and in his heart. He felt Athena's fear inside her, the guilt, the sorrow. But, he felt the hope that flickered inside her with the strength she upheld within her. He felt the deepest feeling inside her, including her anger she hid towards the Force for taking Ahsoka away.

He felt Athena's Force flow from her hand to his and to his heart. He felt this healing energy that felt so pure and warm rush to his eyes. He let the feeling of the pure energy soak in as Athena clasped his hand.

When Athena released hand, she stepped back a little. "Did-did it work?"

Kanan slowly reached for his wrap around his eyes and slowly took it off. His eyes were revealed to be a milky green like Athena's left eye and his scar a deep red and pink as it was stiffened around his eyes. Athena gasped as she realized her brother still couldn't see.

"I-I'm so sorry...I-I" Athena couldn't even finish her thought.

"Hey, it's alright. You did your best."

"But...you can't see."

"Athena, just because I'm blind doesn't mean I can't see," Kanan sighed. "It just means I'm going to have to find other means of seeing. But, I'll always have the Force. This is just a new opportunity for me to grow in the ways of the Force."

"But...you could see if I just would've learned better," Athena argued, sniffling tears back. "If I would've come along...I could've restored your sight. I could've helped you guys. Ahsoka might still be here!"

"Hey...Syla...look, you can't keep going on about these 'ifs'. What happened happened. There's nothing we can do. All we can do is live on," Kanan began. "I would never blame you for something like this. You're my sister and I hate having you so sad. I'm thankful that I'm able to come back to this family."

"I-I...should go…" Athena said and abruptly turned away from her brother and headed to the door.

"You know I wouldn't blame you for this. Right?" Kanan spoke. "I'm grateful for having a sister like you."

Freezing in her tracks, Athena responded as she still stared at the door, "I know. And that's why I love you guys."

And she left.

* * *

Jalo cautiously walked into the common room as he sensed Onthant and Cyla sitting there. He came around the corner and gave a weak smile to Onthant as he looked up at him.

"What do you want?" Onthant glared at Jalo.

"Ok...forgiveness isn't going to be as easy with them than with Syla…" Jalo silently thought.

"Your daughter convinced me to go and talk to you," Jalo told. "Her eyes have changed back to green, by the way."

Looking up at her former Padawan from her head formerly being buried in her hands, Cyla asked, "You talked to her?"

"She wasn't doing herself any favors by lurking in the shadows and feeling bad for herself. I convinced her to talk to Caleb and she convinced me to talk to you two," Jalo told.

"What do you want to talk about?" Onthant growled.

"I know I've done you wrong...and I just wanted to say...sorry. I'm sorry. I don't expect you to forgive me or ever trust me again. I just want to at least clear my conscious. I'm sorry. For everything," Jalo turned to Onthant. "You were my brother, Onthant. And I hate myself for breaking that trust and friendship I had with you," Jalo turned to Cyla. "And you were my Master. My best friend. There is nothing more I'd like than to go back and change the past. But...I can't. And all I can do now is at least try to ask for your forgiveness."

"Do or do not; there is no try," Cyla turned to her former Padawan as she stood to approach him. "It hurt me when you turned, Jalo. And I felt like I failed you for teaching you no better. You wouldn't believe the hurt I felt knowing I failed you. It is not the Jedi way to hold grudges, and I won't. So I forgive you. But, I am not as willing to trust you as easily."

"I understand."

Onthant sighed and stood from the couch and approached Jalo. He sighed and looked down at Jalo, "I thought you'd never come back to us. You _are_ my younger brother...and I guess I can forgive you. You did come back, and that takes a lot of guts. But, don't expect me to trust you fully for a good long time when you've earned it. I have a family to worry about; and for some reason both of my kids have a knack for getting their eyes blinded by some force of evil."

Slightly smiling, Jalo nodded, "Thank you. You won't believe how much that means to me."

Slightly smiling back, Onthant held his arms out, "Hey, what are brothers for?"

Jalo smiled even more as tears of joy welled up in his eyes. He never thought he would be redeemed, let alone by his brother that he betrayed.

"Aw...come here, you crybaby," Onthant chuckled and embraced his little brother in a tight hug.

Cyla smiled as Onthant gave a noogie on Jalo's head with his dark blond hair getting messed up. Jalo complained about it, but wasn't able to get out of his older brother's head lock that came from the hug.

"Let me go! Come on!" Jalo complained.

The face of confusion on Rae as she walked into the room was a face that was never seen on Rae ever before. She froze in the door once she caught sight of this and looked to Cyla for answers.

Onthant let Jalo go and Jalo smoothed down his blonde hair and glared at Onthant.

"I hated that when you did it to me as a kid. I still hate it today," Jalo crossed his arms across his chest.

"You lived through those days, you can live now, Blondie," Onthant smiled.

"What did I just witness?" Rae asked with confusion in her facial expression.

"He would always do that to me when I was a kid. He did it just because he's bigger," Jalo looked with annoyance at Onthant.

"You guys really were like brothers…" Rae mumbled as she realized the old relationship Onthant had with Jalo. The old brotherhood the two had seemed to have surfaced for a single moment, it flashed like a spark that hadn't seen the light for decades. It was so similar to what Kanan and Athena had when they weren't dealing with a serious matter. It was the universal bond of siblings. Even if they didn't know each other from birth, it still resonated either way.

"Well," Jalo sighed. "I guess this is it. I have no further use here. I should be going."

Jalo was about to walk past Rae out the door when she stopped him and she turned to him.

"Wait-"

Jalo turned back to his former Apprentice with his blue eyes meeting her brown eyes.

"The rebellion always needs another helping hand. Especially a Jedi," Rae bit her tongue as she said that sentence.

Was she really asking the man she hated for so long to stay? The man that tried to kill her and her friends? The man that she was about to take the life of with anger fueling her?

But, he was the man that turned to the Light like she had. The man that came back to the very people he betrayed and who were ready to kill him just so he could warn them of such a threat.

"You should stay," Rae sighed.

Jalo looked back at Rae, his icy blue eyes curious and confused. He blinked a few times before his expression became more of a thankful one.

"These rebels taught you well."

"I can't disagree with that," Rae responded. "Now, you going to stay or not?"

"I wouldn't want the others to feel unsafe. I know how they feel about me."

"If they can change their entire view on the planet Earth, I think they can slowly warm up to you."

"Why would you of all people want me to stay?" Jalo asked. "I understand Syla and how she's a Christian and all that. But you?"

"I know what it's like to come back from the Dark side. I would hate it if someone were to have shut me out just because my past that was under the influence of the Dark side. What makes me better if I don't give you a second chance like these people did for me?" Rae said.

Slightly chuckling under his breath, Jalo looked at Rae with a bit of happiness and disbelief. "I don't see myself as a rebel."

"Do you really think any of us did?" Rae pointed out.

Jalo looked at his former Apprentice and slightly smirked. He turned his back to her and continued to walk away. Rae sighed as he left as she felt like she failed at helping another person that had gotten out of the crushing force of the Dark side like herself. Cyla came up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm proud of you."

Turning back to Cyla, Rae asked, "Why? He still left."

"You encouraged him to stay. You put aside your personal disputes and hatreds to work for a better cause by having more help for the rebellion. It takes a lot of character to do what you just did; I'm proud of you."

Turning away from the Jedi, Rae sighed, "Thank you, Master."

* * *

It was now the middle of the night on Chopper Base and Rae had managed to fall asleep as she laid on her bunk in Sabine's and her own cabin. Her sleep was cut short as Rae suddenly opened her eyes.

She didn't have a nightmare, not even a dream. Something just felt...off.

What she sensed was blurry; almost like a smudge in the Force. She couldn't figure it out until she remembered about her friend's unique Force capabilities. Rae pondered what could be wrong as she slowly stood up and put on her grey and purple boots. She was in her pajamas of a purple t-shirt and pants as she quietly made her way to the door and outside of the ship.

To her surprise, the lift gate was downed as she entered the cargo bay. She walked out into the base where other rebels could scarcely be found walking around. The artificial lights were lit as they illuminated the base around her as she followed what little she could sense of her friend.

She followed where she sensed Athena all the way out past where the lights were focused. She came to a stop when she saw her friend not too far from the beaker fence where Ahsoka had greeted Ezra not that long ago when Ahsoka and Athena arrived at the base. There were no kynka spiders in sight as the teenage girl sat there in the dark.

Rae walked up to Athena and stood beside her as she softly asked, "Hey, why are you up?"

"Can't sleep," Athena answered as she had each of her elbows on top of her knees and her hands kept her head up as she sat on the ground. Her short hair only slightly moved as the wind blew through it.

As Rae sat down next to her, she said, "I-I know what it's like."

"What?" Athena growled.

"I lost my Jedi Master too," Rae said. "I had a very similar bond to her as you had to Ahsoka."

"Look, I know you want to make me feel better. It's not going to work," Athena snapped. "I just can't sleep. I'm fine."

"I know you're not," Rae argued.

"What do you know?" Athena continued to stare out into the distance as she spoke.

"I don't know if you've realized, but you and I are very similar," Rae opined. "I know what it feels like to have lost your Jedi Master who you so dearly loved."

Athena let out a deep sigh as she buried her face in her hands and she seemed to sniffle a tear away, "I didn't tell her how much she meant to me. I'm such a f***ing idiot. When she left, I acted like such a jerk. I didn't say goodbye."

Rae was taken aback by the swear word Athena so angrily referred herself to. She was even more puzzled as she could've sworn she heard Athena cry. Her suspicion was confirmed after a minute or two of Athena crying.

"My God, I'm such a horrible Padawan," Athena lightly cried into her hands. "I should've been more obedient, I should've gone to Malachor with them, I should've-"

"Hey," Rae placed a hand on Athena's right shoulder. "There's nothing you could've done. You couldn't have known any of this would happen."

"What's going to happen to her? Where does she even go?" Athena continued to lightly cry.

"I don't know," Rae solemnly admitted. "But, I know she'd hate to see you like 'd hate to see you cry."

"I didn't ever cry in front of her," Athena kept her head in her hands. "I'm such an idiot. I never show anyone any feelings! What is wrong with me?!"

"Nothing is wrong with you," Rae comforted.

After a moment of Athena lightly crying, Rae spoke again.

"I know what it's like," Rae began. "When Luminara was captured by the Empire, I blamed everything on myself; I forgot that it was the Empire that killed her, not me. And then I felt guilty because I was once part of the Empire. And...I did things that I regret really badly."

"When you were training to be an Inquisitor, did you train at Lola Sayu too?" Athena asked as she wiped away some tears.

Rae nodded as Athena turned to face her. She said, " Yeah, I did."

"Did you get the Imperial symbol too?"

"Yeah," Rae confirmed. She lifted up the bottom of her shirt up to her ribs to show the Imperial symbol imprinted onto her skin just below her ribs on the left side. "They give everyone these. Some of us get it on our backs, some get it on our chest, some like me got them below their ribs."

There was a moment of silence between the two as Rae breathed slowly as she stared at her Imperial symbol. She seemed to be looking at it as if it were a photo of her past that she didn't want.

"You know what...we really are almost the same now," Rae said as she covered her Imperial mark back up and turned to Athena. "We've both been trained by the Empire, the Empire has taken both of our Jedi Masters, we've had a point of our life where we had no one, and we've each been trained by the Master of our Master. You having been trained by Vader, Ahsoka's former Master, and me being trained by Cyla who was Jalo's Master."

"So...the Empire screwed life up equally as bad for both of us?" Athena joked with a cry behind her light chuckle.

"Yeah," Rae smiled at her friend. "Hey, you want to make a pact?"

"What?"

"When we get old enough, we're gonna get a tattoo of the Phoenix symbol over these stupid Imperial symbols," Rae smiled.

"Definitely," Athena smiled as she wiped the lone tear left at her eye.

* * *

 **Hey, everyone! Just letting you know that the next chapter is the last chapter for this book. I won't be continuing the story with another sequel as I feel that this story has run its course.**

 **BUT, I will be posting one more story. It'll be called Ancestors. It's going to be a story set before the Clone Wars up to a little after Order 66. It's not necessarily going to be a continuation of Athena's story, but it's would be more of a prequel. It's actually going to focus on Jalo growing up and what happened in his life told in his perspective. (Though, the first and last chapter will be the set up of Jalo telling the story to Rae and Athena).**

 **I really hope you all check that out when I publish it; that would be amazing.**

 **But, if you DO want to read a continuation of this story of Athena, Rae, and my OCs, go read barnes117 story called Legacy. (Ps, I gave that author permission).**

 **Thanks for reading! Bye!**


	33. Chapter 33- The end

Jalo stood at the edge of the rebel base with his lightsaber he had built so long ago in his hands as he turned it to look over the weapon with a bag slung over his shoulder containing all that he owned. It had been a few weeks, maybe a month since the rebels offered him to stay. He did leave, just not for forever. When Jalo had first come to the base, it was mid-March on Earth. Now it was April, maybe May of 2016.

He looked towards the base as he stood just beyond the opposite side of the fence.

He watched from the distance as he contemplated on whether to enter or not. The movement of two familiar people caught his eyes. He saw the one-eyed Jedi Padawan talk to the blue-haired teen he had seen all those months ago on the command ship. Though...he never really talked to Ezra. At all.

His blue hair was cut short now and he seemed taller and more muscular. He wore a new outfit, but it was still the same pallet of colors for the most part.

She seemed to be worried about the boy as she seemed to chase after him as he stormed off from her. She grabbed onto his wrist to stop him. He seemed to get even madder at her as he turned to her and ripped his arm away from her. The two started to yell at eachother and Jalo could tell they were both doing it out of grief and hurt.

Athena's and Ezra's shouts were getting so loud, Jalo could even start to hear their argument from where he was standing. Jalo sighed and shut his eyes tight as he felt as if he was going to regret stepping into the rebel base. He walked through the gap between the beacons and opened his eyes.

Jalo began to walk in the two's direction. He expected the Padawans to have sensed him, but they kept yelling at each other. He stopped about two and a half meters away from the two and yet they still didn't even notice him.

"Is this the right rebel base?" Jalo calmly spoke. "I thought I sensed something familiar. I don't know though."

The royal blue eyes of Ezra and Athena's one working green eye fell on Jalo.

"Jalo," Athena spoke as she turned away from Ezra. "I didn't think you'd come threat from Earth?"

"Actually no," Jalo said.

"Why are you here then?" Ezra sneered as he glared at Jalo, his arms crossed.

"Look, boy, I know you and I have had our differences-"

"You kidnapped my Master and my friend. You electrocuted me," Ezra glare harshened. "Just because you did one good deed doesn't mean that you're exactly welcome here."

"Oh, you won't trust the guy that saved Chopper Base, but you'll trust a Sith you found in the dark," Athena scoffed.

Ezra seemed infuriated at Athena as he turned to her, towering her once again with height. "YOU WEREN'T EVEN THERE!"

"IF I WAS-"

"What? You would've done better? Ahsoka might still be here?" Ezra snapped.

"Well, I obviously have a better experience on SUCCESSFULLY killing forces of evil and yet everyone comes back in one piece! Plus one!" Athena yelled.

"YOU LOST AN EYE!" Ezra yelled.

"AT LEAST NO ONE LOST BOTH!" Athena shouted.

"Well, if you could heal right, Kanan might be able to still see!" Ezra yelled as he pushed Athena's shoulder.

"Fight me, boy! I dare you!" Athena dared as she pushed Ezra back. "You don't even have a lightsaber!"

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" Jalo shouted as he put his arm between the two. "What is wrong with you two?"

"You stay out of this!" Ezra glared at Jalo.

"You don't tell him what to do!" Athena shouted at Ezra. "Stop trying to act like you are in charge of everything! You're not!"

"Ok...let's calm down. Ok?" Jalo separated the two. And looked at Athena. "Don't make me get your mother."

At that threat, the two quieted down as they knew how Cyla would tell Hera. They glared at each other as Jalo kept almost a meter of space between them.

"Why are you two even fighting? I thought you all were on the same side?" Jalo asked.

Sighing, Athena looked at Jalo's blue eyes, "I'm sorry, Jalo. You should have a bit of a better of a welcome. I'm sorry. What are you here for, anyways?"

"I was wondering if the offer to help the rebellion was still on the table," Jalo said.

Nodding, Athena told in a calm voice, "Of course. We always need another Jedi to fight against the Empire."

"How can you even say he's a Jedi?" Ezra snapped at Athena.

Turning to Ezra, Athena kept her voice calm, "He trained under my mother in the Jedi ways. Though he had turned to the Dark, he is now back to the Light. That would be like you not considering Rae a Jedi just because she once was turned to the Dark side."

"I guess that could include you too, huh?" Ezra remarked with a snarky tone of voice as he raised his blue eye brow at Athena and slightly tilted his head.

Athena seemed to be boiling with anger as she stood there and stared at Ezra. It was noticeable within the Force that she was ready to kill Ezra at that time. Jalo was sure to put a little more distance between the two by slightly pushing back Athena.

She sighed and her green eye stared at Ezra, she spoke as calmly as she could manage, "I thought we wouldn't talk about that. That note wasn't even supposed to be read by you."

"What? You don't like people reading things you'd like to keep private? Now you know how we all feel when you read our minds," Ezra remarked. "Thanks for putting the universe in danger, again. I guess St. Louis was you just leaning up your own mess."

"What happened to you?" Athena asked. "Before Malachor, you said the exact opposite to me. What happened?"

"I guess I opened up my eyes to what kind of evil you were," Ezra glared at Athena. "No one that claims they are a good Jedi would've killed two-hundred-"

"Shut. Up. Now." Athena growled, articulating each word. "You and I both know that I would have never done something like that."

"But, you did."

Athena stared at Ezra with disbelief in her eye as his narrowed eyes stared right back. She shook her head as she backed away.

"Whatever you think we EVER had...consider gone. Just like the Ezra Bridger I once knew," Athena looked at Ezra. She turned around and walked off in the other direction.

Ezra glared at Athena as she walked away, her back showing the Imperial symbol with the scar right through it and her heart as she walked away. Ezra's expression lightened up a little bit as he slowly realized what he said. He sighed as he watched Athena walk off that she was no longer seen.

Jalo turned to Ezra with a questioning look. Ezra sighed and did a long blink before he looked at Jalo.

"Look, I think you should go to Cyla or Commander Sato or something. I'm sorry about all this."

"It's alright," Jalo nodded. "So, why were you two fighting? I thought you all were like family in this rebellion."

"We were," Ezra looked in the direction Athena had gone in when she left. "She and I just keep fighting ever since Kanan, Ahsoka, and I went to Malachor. She really misses Ahsoka. And it doesn't help that I already blame myself for everything."

"Her Master was close to her?" Jalo asked.

"Yeah…" Ezra looked to the ground then back at Jalo's blue eyes. "Sorry about being mad at you. I guess you kinda did save the base while we were gone."

"She was the one that really saved it," Jalo gestured to where Athena had disappeared from sight. "She knew how to argue with Americans."

Lightly chuckling, Ezra looked at Jalo, "I can't believe I'm actually getting advice from you."

"Well, I guess the Force makes even the strangest things plausible."

"So...you were actually Cyla's Apprentice?" Ezra asked.

"I was indeedly," Jalo agreed and paused. He took the lightsaber that had the green kyber crystal inside and held it in front of him. "Syl-...I mean Athena said you didn't have a lightsaber. I made this when I was a Padawan, I think you'd need it more than I would."

Squinting his eyes in confusion, Ezra asked, "You would give me your lightsaber?"

"I got my other one," Jalo assured. Jalo took the book bag he had on his shoulder off and dug around in it before he held up another cylinder. He put the bag back on his shoulder and put his red lightsaber on his belt as he held out the green one in front of him. "I would think you would want the one without the red crystal."

"Are you sure?"

"What sense would it make that I would have two lightsabers that aren't even made as a pair while you have no lightsaber?" Jalo pointed out. "If I'm going to stay in this rebellion, I'd like to help you out the best I can."

Gingerly taking the saber out of Jalo's hand, Ezra looked over the lightsaber with curiosity and then at Jalo.

"Go ahead."

Slightly smirking, Ezra stepped slightly away and pressed the button on the lightsaber. A green blade appeared with a hum. Ezra slowly swung the blade in front of him to test it a bit as the green blade hummed in his hands. When he turned it off, he turned to Jalo.

"Thank you."

Jalo responded with a nod and a slight smile.

"I should bring you to the others," Ezra offered. "Come on."

Ezra led the blue-eyed man through the base to the ship he called home. Not too far from it at the conference table, Hera was conversing with Commander Sato,Rae, and Cyla.

Cyla looked up at the two and smiled, "Well, look what the young Jedi dragged in."

"We meet again, my former Master," Jalo greeted.

"Why are you here?" Commander Sato asked.

"Well...I guess I'm on your team…" Jalo shrugged.

"That's great," Hera looked over to Jalo and Ezra. Her eye was caught by the lightsaber on Ezra's belt. "Ezra, where'd you get that?"

"Oh, this?" Ezra took the lightsaber off his belt and ignited the green blade.

"You gave him your old lightsaber?" Rae asked, surprised.

"I have my other one," Jalo said as he took his other lightsaber off his belt. "I guess I'll just have to use a red blade again."

"Well, we are glad to have you, Hikra," Commander Sato said.

* * *

It was nearly dusk now at the rebel base as the sun began to set once again. The sky was becoming dark with it having a tint of purple while the orange of the sun had died out. Athena's red boots dangled over the edge of the rock that the command ship and Ghost were resting on meters away. Her feet dangled above the red dirt that was so very far down. Clouds passed not too far above her head as she sat there. She kept her green eye on the moon as she sat there in solitude. Her short hair swayed with the soft breeze.

A hand was placed on her shoulder and she turned around to see Ezra. His royal blue eyes staring down filled with contrite.

"What do you you want?" Athena asked, seeming to glare at Ezra.

"I know I said some things during our fight…" Ezra began as he sat down next to Athena, his feet also dangling over the edge. "And I'm sorry."

"Say your name," Athena said as she looked at Ezra.

As the moonlight illuminated each of their faces in its soft blue light, Athena could see the two, small, red lines on the side of Ezra's face that he had gotten before she met him and just before the Grand Inquisitor died. Where he was skimmed by the red lightsaber thrown by the Inquisitor. His scar was so faint now, it was barely noticeable. It was fading away as the time passed, but it still was there. Hardly being able to be seen.

"What?"

"Just say your name."

Ezra was confused on what Athena meant by this. She knew his name, why does she need him to say it?

"Ezra Bridger."

Athena chuckled and shook her head, "See? That's a lie. The Ezra Bridger I knew isn't like you. The boy I called Blueberry isn't even in you anymore."

"What are you talking about?" Ezra asked, knitting his eyebrows.

"You changed,Ezra," Athena stated coldly as she looked away. "Ever since Malachor, you've been different. Everything's been different. I barely see my brother, my mom is austere, my dad just works all the time, Sabine never talks, Rae is always talking with the others about missions, Zeb doesn't tease us like he used to anymore, Chopper doesn't try to bug me anymore. And then there's you...you're not the boy that found me on Earth. And I miss him. I miss our little competitions. I miss the way you used to flirt with me in your boyish ways. I miss him. Ever since you found that holocron, it's like you've become obsessed with it. And it changed you. I hate not being able to tell the others about that holocron, ya know? I'm getting tired of having to use the Force to help you hide whatever power that thing gives off so the others don't find it!"

A few days after Ezra and Kanan had come home from Malachor, Athena had actually found the Sith holocron and confronted Ezra about it. He begged her not to tell anyone and he pointed out how he had kept her secret safe of Lola Sayu. Athena felt obliged to keep it a secret as she knew Ezra kept hers quiet too. She did her best to hide the holocron in the Force, especially when the others were near.

"You know how Kanan would react if he knew I kept it," Ezra stated. "I just need to learn how to get more power. I need to know how to defeat the Sith."

"I know that, Ezra," Athena began. "But...I think maybe his reaction would be reasonable. I know what the Dark side can do to someone, maybe not as well as Rae or Jalo, but I know a bit."

"I am never going to turn to the Dark," Ezra assured as he looked to Athena, but her eye didn't meet his. "Just like Ahsoka said: 'To defeat your enemy, you must know them'. And we need to defeat the Sith if we're going to win this war."

"But, at what cost?" Athena coldly asked as she stared down. "I nearly lost myself to the Dark side, I don't want to lose you to it too."

"You won't," Ezra assured as he slowly clasped Athena's right hand that was between the two. He clasped it with his left hand and she looked at him, her green eye staring into his electric blue eyes. "I have you."

Athena stared into his eyes for a taunt moment as the two said nothing before she looked down again and she let out a sigh. "Can we make some promises? Please?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Don't tell anyone about what I did on Lola Sayu unless I'm dead and I won't tell about your holocron," Athena kept her gaze down.

"Of course," Ezra nodded. After a moment of silence, Ezra began to stand up when he was abruptly stopped by a tug on his sleeve. He looked to Athena as she held his wrist gently.

"And don't leave me," Athena said.

Slightly smirking, Ezra pulled Athena up to her feet so she'd stand in front of him. He had grown quite a bit, even more than how much Athena had grown. When they first met, Athena was five feet exactly while Ezra was about two inches taller. Now, Ezra was about 1.66 meters, about 5'5" ;while Athena was now 5'2", or 1.57 meters. The top of her head was just at his eyes when she stood next to him. She was hardly to the height of her brother's chin now.

"I don't think I'd leave you," Ezra smirked as he looked into the emerald green of her right eye. Athena smiled and Ezra could've sworn he saw a flash of purple replace the green in her right eye and glow from under her bangs in the left eye. Athena wrapped her arms around Ezra's shoulders and brought him into a warm hug. Ezra chuckled and wrapped his arms around her waist.

Ezra looked down at Athena and leaned his head forehead on hers. She looked up and for the first time since before Empire day, she giggled. Sure she had laughed before, but it wasn't a giggle per say. Ezra only heard that giggle one time before and that was when he took her to her tower back on Lothal just before Empire day and he was imitating a Stormtrooper. She later ran off from him because she was embarrassed by her blushing

Athena's greens in her eyes was replaced by a low glowing purple, even in her left eye it lowly glowed. She lightly flushed a red on her cheeks as she smiled at Ezra.

Ezra didn't know why, but he was entranced by the purple that resonated in her eyes. He wondered why they were purple. He hadn't seen that purple in her eyes since he kissed her on Empire day, except she didn't have red in her eyes this time. He knew every time Athena was angry, she'd get red eyes. He began to figure that the purple represented her infatuation for him. Ezra dared not break the silence between them to ask such a question, he just stared into her lightly brushed away Athena's bangs over her left eye so her left eye was visible and nothing more than just her eye.

She never allowed anyone to get anywhere near touching her face and moving away her bangs. She always seemed to be hiding something under her hair that she didn't want anyone to ever see.

Athena lightly smiled and brought Ezra in closer in the hug so their foreheads met. She rose in height with the support of her toes. Ezra put his left hand on the back of her head, lightly raking his fingers through her short hair. Athena brought her right hand to the back of Ezra's head and gently ran her hand through the short hair he had, having chopped most of his hair off. The two's lips were near brushing each other when they froze.

"Well...well...well...What is going on here?"

Athena and Ezra were wide-eyed at each other as they heard the male voice. They looked to the side to see Onthant, Kanan, Jalo,Zeb, Rex, and Rae standing a few meters away. Rae had her phone out and was obviously recording this moment. Kanan had his arms crossed, but it was obvious that he had no idea what was happening as he had the green mask over his eyes as his brown beard was covering his chin. Onthant was the one to ask the question that broke the two's display of affection up, he didn't look happy at all. Rex and Zeb were lightly laughing at the sight and Jalo just seemed bored and wondering why he was even there.

"What's going on, exactly? I felt something weird in the Force," Kanan asked.

"These two lovebirds obviously can't keep their lips to themselves," Rae chuckled as she continued to record.

"I told you guys that this was familiar. It's just like you and Cyla," Jalo looked at Onthant as he crossed his arms. "It was even worse because Cyla was my Master. "

Athena and Ezra stayed in their hug with Ezra's hand still on the back of Athena's head and the other on her waist, his fingers brushing the bare skin exposed by her outfit. Athena still had her arms wrapped around his shoulders with her one hand frozen from petting his hair. The two were frozen with pure embarrassment as they flushed a violent red.

"Aw...you two are so adorable," Zeb chuckled.

Onthant and Kanan were obviously infuriated as they stared at Ezra, both had their fists clenched.

Looking at Kanan and Onthant then back at Ezra, Rex said, "Kid, you better run,"

"Oh man…" Ezra nervously said and quickly let go of Athena as he saw the pure anger on Kanan's and Onthant's faces. Ezra dashed past them and towards the base and yelled in fear when Onthant followed quickly.

Athena widened her eye and glared at the group as she turned to them, "Are you serious?! He's going to kill him, ya know?!"

"You are grounded," Kanan growled.

"You're not my dad," Athena argued and looked to Rex,Zeb, Rae, and Jalo. "Why did you guys come?"

"I honestly don't know why I came. These people just wanted another opinion on what they sensed," Jalo gestured to Kanan and Rae. "I don't get why they didn't ask your mother."

"Oh, shut it," Kanan snapped as he turned to Jalo.

"I wanted to get whatever happened on camera," Rae shrugged.

"I just wanted to see Ezra run for his life against your dad," Zeb laughed.

"Same," Rex laughed.

"GUYS!HELP!" Ezra could be heard yelling as he ran through the base as he evaded Onthant.

Rae soon turned to video tape Onthant's pursuit of chasing down Ezra as they both ran through the base, other rebels looking confused as the two ran past them.

"That's what you get for kissing my sister!" Kanan shouted as he stayed standing in front of Athena with his arms crossed while his father continued his pursuit.

"Guys!" Athena whined. "Really? I'm fourteen!"

"You're still too young to be kissing boys," Kanan argued.

"We didn't even get to kiss!" Athena complained.

"Good."

Athena let out an exaggerated moan as she rolled her eye and walked past the group, "Why do you have to be such an older brother?"

"Because I am," Kanan responded.

Athena rolled her eye one more time and ran off in the direction of her dad and Ezra to assist Ezra from being ran to the ramp of the Ghost where Cyla and Hera were guarding Ezra from Onthant. Well, Ezra was mostly hiding behind them.

"I said I was sorry!" Ezra shouted as he his behind the two.

"You're going to be, boy!"

"What even happened?!" Cyla shouted.

"Ezra! What did you do?!" Hera yelled.

"He was smooching on our daughter!" Onthant fell into a heavy New York accent.

"Dad!" Athena ran up to her dad and grabbed onto his arm as she attempted to drag him away. "We didn't even kiss! Don't fall into that kind of accent! It's a hard accent to get rid of! I should know!"

"He was pretty handsy with ya!" Onthant looked at his daughter. "Ain't no boy gonna being puttin' his hands all over my daughter as long as I'm alive!"

"Um...if I may interject-"

"No you may not!" Onthant glared at Ezra as he nervously stood behind Hera.

"Can we not kill my boyfr-...I mean Ezra!" Athena caught herself.

Raising his greyish-brown eyebrow at his daughter, Onthant asked, "I'm sorry? He's your boyfriend now? When did this happen?"

"Dear, leave the poor boy alone," Cyla looked to her husband. "I'm the mother and I say he's a fine boy for our daughter."

"Ain't no boy good enough to be smoochin' my daughter," Onthant growled as he glared at Ezra.

"We didn't actually get to the kissing part…" Ezra said.

"We kissed before!" Athena objected. "Twice!"

"Twice?" Ezra asked, confused.

"I'm counting the CPR too," Athena turned to Ezra. "Then on Empire day."

"Wait, when did the Empire day one happen?" Hera asked.

Having an annoyed looked on her face, Athena asked, "You didn't tell them about Empire day?"

"I told Kanan…"

"And what did he have to say?" Onthant glared at Ezra.

"I was actually covering our faces from Stormtroopers that were walking by," Ezra nervously told Onthant. "I swear I didn't enjoy it all. Strictly protecting us. Just that. And I honestly didn't even count the CPR as a kiss."

"You better not enjoy kissing my daughter," Onthant stated.

"Dad!" Athena whined.

"Ok, let's just calm down," Hera said as she turned to the others. "They're good kids. Let's not get too mad."

"They might be good kids, but I still don't think they should be smooching!" Onthant complained and turned to Athena. "And you're getting new pants and a jacket to wear. That is way too much skin for you to be showing."

"Onthant, she's fine," Hera assured.

"Yeah, love, leave them alone," Cyla requested. "You remember what we were like when we were kids."

"Exactly!" Onthant exclaimed. "That's exactly why I won't allow this, woman!"

"Dad!" Athena complained. "We're fine! It was probably going to be just a short kiss!"

"Yeah, right."

"Well, let's not kill Ezra over this," Hera said.

"Yeah," Athena agreed. "I was the one that started the kiss thing, anyways."

"You're grounded then," Onthant looked to his daughter. "I don't want you smooching no boys."

"Fine…" Athena rolled her eye as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"Alright, is the boy still breathing?" Rex asked as he stood not too far from the ramp next to Rae, Jalo, Zeb, and Kanan.

"Yes," Athena turned to the group. "He's still alive."

"We should get some sleep," Hera suggested. "We don't know what tomorrow will bring."

"Alright, let's get going," Cyla said as she walked away and down the ramp out of the ship.

Onthant glared one last time at Ezra and signaled that he's got his eye on him before he followed his wife. Rex also walked away and Kanan, Zeb, and Rae walked up the ramp.

Sabine soon appeared on the walkway above the cargo bay with Chopper next to her. She was in her Mandalorian armor that had her newly painted designs on it. Her hair swept to one side as it faded from white to purple. Her arms leaned on the bar as she looked over the crew. "What was all that commotion about?"

As the ramp closed behind the group, Rae said with a grin, "Oh...we just had to break up these two's kissing session."

Blushing a violent red, Ezra exclaimed, "We didn't even get to the kissing part!"

"Onthant nearly killed him," Zeb chuckled as he playfully pushed Ezra's head. "That's what he gets for smoochin' with Onthant's daughter."

"Shut up," Ezra complained. "Our lips didn't even get to meet."

"Close enough," Rae smiled.

"Ew...you organics are disgusting! KISSING?! Ew…" Chopper beeped.

"Shut it, Chop," Athena warned the droid, she had gotten better at learning droid as she learned from the others.

"Aww...why did you have to interrupt the two's kiss?" Sabine chuckled.

"Sabine!" Ezra whined. "Can we just get off the topic and go to bed?"

Walking past his Padawan, Kanan slightly shoved his shoulder, "We will discuss it later. I don't think I need to punish you two since Onthant will do it for me."

"Ezra, you can run fast, right?" Sabine smiled.

"Alright, let's get on to sleep. We should keep our energy for the rebellion," Hera suggested to her crew.

As the crew all went to their cabins, Athena slightly lagged behind. She watched each of her crew mates go off to their cabins, and for a flickering second, she saw the crew she knew before Malachor. Zeb and Chopper were on Ezra's heels as they teased him. Hera lovingly broke it apart as they did so. Sabine was getting out her paints and Rae was asking all about the paints as if she were a younger sister to her. But, the only ones that didn't act the same was Kanan and herself.

Kanan silently went off to their shared cabin without so much of his footsteps making sound. She then realized how she had changed too. She didn't even feel the urge to go and interact with the others. It was like she was a less sever case than her brother. Before everything, Athena probably would've gone and bothered Ahsoka lovingly, drew with Sabine, teased Ezra about his crush, practice Jedi stuff with Rae, play Sabacc with Zeb, Rex or Chopper, she would've asked a million questions about the universe to Kanan, she would've watched Hera take care of her crew and ship. Not seclude herself and only watch and wonder.

She stood there for a moment and let out a deep breath, wondering what else changed about her that she didn't see. It was obvious to her of these changes that took place, but she knew that there was something more that she couldn't see. When she got her one eye blinded, she lost sight to a good bit of peripheral vision on her left side, but she could still see well with her right eye and see almost as much as a normal person. Her balance was off once and awhile as she was adjusting, but she could still see. Athena wondered what she couldn't see in that deep corner of vision she lost that others can see.

Looking far back into her past it seemed like, back to when she was living in Cleveland even just a few weeks before she met the crew, Athena shook her head thinking of the Abigail she once was. Abigail Foster could've never imagined that Athena would surface and turn into this individual she was now.

Abigail Foster was dead now, Athena Jarrus destroyed her...but it was for the best. Abigail Foster would've never survived, she would've never stood up to the forces of evil, face the evil Empire, defeat demons and monsters, and done everything Syla Dume and Athena Jarrus have done. There was no way. The universe may have destroyed that girl, but it produced the young-woman with the one blind eye and a lightsaber on her hip. It may've taken away so many things from her, but it had given her just as much in return.

It gave her a place she could call home.

It gave her a family.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Hey, everyone. Thank you so much for sticking through this entire trilogy; I seriously appreciate you guys.**

 **A reminder that I will post one more story called Ancestors and I hope you check it out. It's not necessarily a continuation of Athena's story or a prequel for her life. It's basically going to be told by Jalo as he's telling it to Rae and Athena the story of his younger years. I'm gonna basically make it so anyone who hadn't read this trilogy can read this book, but it's going to be a prequel telling the story of Cyla, Onthant, and Jalo.**

 **But, if you DO want to read a continuation of this story of Athena, Rae, and my OCs, go read barnes117 story called Legacy. (Ps, I gave that author permission)**

 **If you have ANY questions or feedback about the story, feel free to ask me in the comments or PM me. I would love to hear your opinions and questions.**

 **THANK YOU GUYS SOOOOO MUCH FOR STICKING WITH MY STORIES!**

* * *

 **End Notes**

 **There are a few things I think I should point out about this story. I put a bit of symbolism in it and I've made a list.**

The title: "Battle for Earth" as the title isn't exactly literal. There is no threat to only Earth. If Abeloth had escaped, the entire universe would've been destroyed. Instead, "Earth" is actually Athena. During the story, the Ghost crew is battling to deal with the loss of Athena at the beginning and then Kanan, Rae, and Ezra battle to get her back. Throughout the entire story, Athena is battling to keep true to herself and the Light and battling to keep herself alive. When she fights Abeloth, she is battling herself as Abeloth had become her. The "Battle" isn't all physical, it's psychological too.

The monsters/ demons Athena fights: The first demon Athena fights on Earth is a shadow in the cemetery where her late-foster mom is buried. This represents how Athena's dark past can come back to haunt her and she needs someone to save her from them as she can't handle them; just as Jalo saved Athena from this demon. The second one is the fire demon. This one was more to show how far Athena had come on learning to fight bad with good and how to use multiple elements of nature. Then there was that bat-winged pig thing that Athena fought as well as the chimeras. These monsters represent how there isn't just one thing Athena is fighting; in the rebellion, she's fighting her fears, the Empire, the Force, and the Sith. Her battles on a daily basses are more than just one thing; it's many things combined. Chimeras are a Greek mythological creature, so I decided it would be a good idea to put them in the story as the name "Athena" is a Greek goddess and it'd seem appropriate. At the Novella's house, the monster Athena had fought that made her fall off the roof was never seen. Kanan only got to see Athena fall; and also how she was so primordial in that moment as she was waiting for another attack. The others only got to see her scars from the monster later that morning. This shows how Athena's real monsters (psychological battles) are never really shown to others around her; only the scars of the battle are seen.

The fight with Abeloth: When Abeloth had stabbed Athena in the heart, it also stabbed right through her Imperial symbol that was burned on her back. This represented how Athena "died"; the Athena that was on her own. Before in "Family by Heart", when Athena "dies" each night in her sleep to train with the Ones, she comes back, only a little different from herself before. This time, the damage is much worse, killing off so much of Athena's childish personality. She healed herself, but a thick scar was still there, showing that she may still have the same heart, it's just scarred up. When Abeloth takes over Athena's body and Athena fights back, this is showing how Athena is fighting her inner demons of hating to be associated with being part of the Dark side or any type of evil. When Athena has to kill herself, I made this almost ironic as Athena's foster-mom had also died in the same way. Each were fighting their inner demons and ended it with shooting themselves.

Left and right: When Abeloth blinds Athena's left eye, this is blinding her sight of evil. In many literatures (Including "To kill a Mockingbird"), left is a symbolization of evil. When her left eye is blinded, she knows evil as her eye is still there and she had seen it before in her life, she just now wonders where it is because she can't see it anymore. I used the symbolizing of the left side as evil also when Athena uses her left fist to punch the vending machine at the motel. Onthant holds back her right hand, symbolizing that her family is the only thing that could possibly stop her from causing harm with the good she has left in her. I also use the left side to show evil and the right to show good with Athena's left side of her hair being dyed the colors of red and black (the colors Son) and her right green and white (the colors of Daughter).

The scar through the Athena's Imperial symbol: This shows how Athena is no longer associated with the Empire and had finally chose, on her own, to join the rebellion to destroy the Empire.

Rae calling Cyla "Master": As Rae had been so resilient to having another person to call "Master" after the death of Master Luminara, it was very hard for her to develop this bond. Her slowly morphing into Cyla's Padawan happened after they had returned to the rebellion and they started Jedi training again. Kanan would focus on Ezra's training, as Ahsoka would do for Athena. Cyla would have done the same for Rae as she needed a primary teacher in the ways of the Force. Though, Cyla was hurt from having her last Padawan (Jalo) turn to the Dark. This hurt of each of them having a bond between Master and Padawan having been torn apart bonded them as they knew how the other felt. Cyla would most likely see Rae as a new opportunity to teach and not fail her like she felt she had failed Jalo for teaching him no better for resisting the Dark side. Rae most likely saw Cyla also as an opportunity for her to make up the mistakes she felt she had made with Luminara for she put the blame of her former Master's death on herself.

The red triangle on the back of Athena's neck: The red triangle with the circle in the middle shows up on the back of Athena's neck every time she hurts or kills someone/something with her powers. The triangle itself with the circle in the middle is often a representation of something watching over. After every time she gets this on the back of her neck, she realizes what she had done and immediately regrets it. This could represent how the Ones are watching over her and keeping her to not feel glory over a kill or injury.

Why were all of Athena's foster homes so abusive and mean to her?: This is actually because of the bond Abeloth was lowly building with Athena(Abigail) through her entire life because her connection with the Force and Earth. This bond made people around her feel as if she were the evil and treated her badly. The bond was shattered once she left Earth with the Ghost crew. Once Athena was exposed to the universe outside of Earth, she changed. This, plus the fact the bond between her and Abeloth was shattered, is why Abeloth didn't recognize Athena at all.

Then why did the Novella's like Athena so much? Or why did she have boyfriends if people didn't like her? : Abigail (Athena) could've been accidently using her power to influence the feeling of love she has on Earth without realizing it. "Love" is one of Athena's powers, as it is represented as the color of purple in her eyes and one of the colors she saw as her powers at Father's temple. This means she could use it towards guys she'd find so she could have a possibility of staying in one place by having a boyfriend and maybe having the family like her enough that she could get out of the foster system.

Mentioning Ezra's scar on his face being seen by Athena fading away : When I mentioned this in the last chapter, it was a symbolization of how Athena sees that Ezra's childish personality is starting to fade just like hers had. She sees it as if it was already gone, but it was still there. This being the reason Athena feels as if Ezra has changed.

* * *

 **Some songs I relate to the characters:**

Dark Side by Kelly Clarkson I relate to Rae

Control by Halsey I relate to Athena battling Abeloth and her on Lola Sayu

Migraine and Kitchen Sink by Twenty One Pilots and Spirits by the Strumbellas I relate to Athena after the fight with Abeloth

Superheros by The Script I relate to the three Padawans(Ezra, Rae, and Athena)

Stand by You by Rachel Platten I relate to the bond of Master and Apprentice that Ezra has to Kanan, Athena had to Ahsoka, and what Rae had to Luminara

Little do you know by Alex & Sierra and Hey Brother by Avicii I relate to the sibling bond Kanan and Athena have

Monster by Imagine Dragons I relate to Athena during "The New Girl, from Earth" and "Family by Heart"

Just like Fire and Perfect by P!nk I relate to Sabine

The Sound of Silence by Disturbed I relate to Kanan after Malachor

Monster by Skillet I relate to Jalo, Rae, and Athena

Teenagers by My Chemical Romance I relate to Sabine, Ezra, Athena, and Rae

Gasoline by Halsey I relate to Rae, Jalo, and Athena for having a background of being in the Empire

Work by Iggy Azalea I relate to Athena before she joined the rebels

Heathens by Twenty One Pilots I relate to Athena having the Ones as her "friends" as well as the American government, and the Empire


End file.
